Mistress Lover
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: Au:Enamorarme de ella fue fácil, amarla fue un sueño, descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones fue un cambio en mi vida. ¿Cómo es posible que cuando tienes el mundo a tus pies, una sola persona puede acabar con todo? /JAde&Tori/ /Jori/
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Desde que he sido pequeña, he tenido el mundo en mis manos. Todo lo que pedía, lo tenía. Un chasquido de dedos y el mundo se postraba bajo mis pies. Vivía como quería nada me podía ser negado. Cuando eres una West, es lo que ocurre. El mundo debe obedecerte. West significa poder y poder es riqueza. No lo digo solo yo, también es el lema de mi familia. Veinticuatro años lo he ido aprendiendo día a día, momento a momento hasta que ha quedado grabado en mi memoria para que ahora, después de tantos años, ese mismo lema sea el mismo que me rija cuando tome las riendas del imperio de mi padre. Siete millones de pequeñas empresas repartidas alrededor del mundo que ha conseguido crear lo que ahora revistas como Forbes considera el territorio Wild West.

Grande para algunos. Una mierda para mí. Un nuevo camino para algunos, un viejo camino repleto de caras que apenas conozco y las que conozco, son los mismos lameculos que tras veinticuatro años, han estado lamiéndole el trasero a mi padre una y otra vez. Es lo único que veo cuando me sentaba esta semana atrás en la sala de juntas y es lo mismo que veo cuando esta mañana, el primer día tras mi fiesta de "traspaso de poderes". Mi padre, que da un largo discurso como ha dejado las cosas bien preparadas para mí, está a mi derecha. Delante de nosotros, una gran mesa de diez personas que pasaran pronto a intentar quitarme el poder o, en su caso, hacerme la pelota lo suficiente para que termine dándole el poder que ellos desean.

-Jade- a penas reacciono cuando mi padre me llama, pero por suerte, mi cerebro sabe reaccionar antes que yo- Te cedo la palabra.

-No hay mucho que decir.- ni tampoco deseo hablar mucho- ¿Empezamos con la reunión?- con suerte, iba a poder pasar las dos siguientes horas en mi nuevo despacho haciendo nada, puesto que mi padre ya había decido terminar sus proyectos y dejar que yo empezara los míos propios.

La reunión terminó pronto para mi sorpresa. Siempre duran cerca de las dos horas, pero aquel día tuve la suerte de que salí antes de tiempo:

-He pensado que podíamos almorzar hoy juntos, hija. ¿Qué te parece?

Aquella propuesta me cogió de sorpresa cuando mi padre, nada más salimos de la sala, me lo mencionó. Supongo que antes, cuando era una simple estudiante, no le era tan importante como lo era en aquel momento:

-Claro, ¿por qué no?- dije sin ganas.

-Estupendo. Te espero en el club de campo. Tengo una cita con un compañero de negocios, nos vemos allí entonces.- alcé una media sonrisa no porque me despidiera de él, sino porque ya sabía la razón de la comida, negocios.

Nada más pasé las puertas de mi despacho, me dejé caer sobre éstas y respiré profundamente, cerrando mis ojos. No me gustaba aquel trabajo. Toda mi vida lo había odiado por el solo hecho de que sabía que era la única carrera que me esperaba. Reconocía que era buena, la mejor para haberme graduado la primera de mi clase; pero era buena en algo que odiaba.

-Mierda.

Abrí los ojos sobresaltada cuando aquella voz me sobresaltó:

-¿Quién hay ahí?- pregunté enseguida a un despacho vacío.

Entonces, de detrás de mi mesa, una chica, con una pila de papeles en sus manos, asustada al igual que yo. Vestía muy bien para ser alguien que venía a robar y desde que mi padre, que era mi secretario provisional mientras me asignaban a uno nuevo, no me había dicho nada de entrevistas o parecido, no debía de ser aquella chica periodista. ¿Quién era entonces?

-Lo siento, señora West. Solo vine a entregarle unos papeles, se resbalaron, fui a cogerlos…- empezaba a respirar rápidamente, estaba nerviosa, debía de pararla antes de que le diera algo.

-¡Está bien, está bien!- no tenía que darme explicaciones- No pasa nada.- dije acercándome a mi asiento mientras la chica daba la vuelta para posicionarse al otro lado.

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir.

La miré un momento tras tomar asiento. Vestía una falda plisada un poco arrugada y la camiseta de color rosa desbordaba de un lado. Su cabello, recogido en una trenza, se había movido. ¿De dónde había salido?

-¿Quién es? Por cierto.- pregunté seria.

-Victoria Vega, señora. Trabajo en información, en la planta baja del edificio.- intenté recordar, pero desde que soy de las que nunca se fijan en nada que no le interesa y que aquella tal Victoria se veía cada vez más nerviosa; lo dejé ir.

-Está bien- alcé la mano en gesto de que podía irse- Vuelva a su trabajo…- ésta solo asintió agachando su cabeza para marcharse- Y… gracias por los papeles- no dijo nada, solo tímidamente agradeció con un movimiento de cabeza y se marchó.

La mañana fue deprisa para mi sorpresa. Enfrascada en papeles y atendiendo alguna que otra llamada, cuando me quise dar cuenta, papá me llamaba para que fuese a almorzar y conociera a un amigo de negocios. Como dije, lo conocía demasiado bien como para saber que aquello no iba a ser un simple almuerzo como lo hacía parecer. Como no, cuando llegué, ambos me esperaban en la mesa mejor posicionada de todo el restaurante.

El hombre era un tipo de unos cincuenta y tantos años, los mismos al parecer que papa. Vestía polo y pantalones de marca. Nuevo inversor so no me equivocaba.

-Jade, querida. Te presento al señor Tomas Oliver. Tomas- se giró a su amigo- ésta es mi hija Jade.

-Jade, por fin te conozco. Tu padre me ha hablado maravillas de ti- si te necesita para la empresa dirá que soy una especie de diosa- Está muy orgullosa de que seas por fin la presidenta de su imperio.

-Estoy segura- sonreí rápidamente- ¿Nos acompañará en el almuerzo?

-Desgraciadamente, no. De hecho, era lo que estaba diciendo a tu padre- comentó Tomas recogiendo sus cosas de la mesa- Mi hijo me necesita para finalizar algo, pero con suerte, espero tener una charla de negocios contigo pronto.

-Será un placer- observé como papá sonreía, orgulloso de ver cómo había aprendido a tratar como se debía a los negocios- Estaré esperando su llamada.

-Nos vemos entonces- se despidió- Jack, un placer.- se marchó dejándonos a solas.

-Bien hecho. No almorzamos con él, pero al menos has creado buena impresión.- si que iba directo al grano mi padre aquel día.

-Ya me lo imaginaba- no levanté la mirada mientras decía aquello y tomaba asiento, pero sabía que me miraba un poco perplejo- He aprendido bien, padre- lo miré finalmente, sonriéndole- ¿Pedimos?

-Claro- no dijo nada más durante un rato hasta- ¿Te llegaron los papeles finales que te dije que tenías que mirar?

-Sí, aunque la próxima vez, podrías mandármelos por mi secretaria o secretario, si es que alguna vez consigo tenerlo.

-¿Quién te lo llevó entonces?

-Una chica de información.- respondí dejando la carta al lado- Creía que estábamos lo suficientemente bien como para que me pudiera llegar mi trabajo a través de alguien que no fuese alguien de información.

-¿De información?- ¿por qué le llamaba tanto la atención?- ¿Quién?

-No sé. Victoria… no sé qué.

-¿Vega?- asentí- Voy a tener que hablar con la sección de recursos humanos. Esa chica no debería de subir nunca más allá de información.

-Wow… ¿tan poco respeto tienes a tus empleados?- él alzó la mirada de nuevo, mostrando una de aquellas que me gustaba denominar como "cierra la boca o te la cierro yo", por lo que decidí dejar al lado el tema- De todos modos, necesito alguien para mi despacho y si no aligeras las cosas, lo haré yo.

-Sí, sí, mañana la tendrás.- suspiré, no la tendría- Cambiando de tema. Esta noche tenemos la gala benéfica esa para recaudar fondos para África y su lucha contra el Ebola. Necesito que estés pronto. Habrá muchos socios poderosos que podemos tomar.

Y de nuevo, allí estaba, el padre que solo se preocupaba de sus negocios. En mi vida, no había conocido a otro y aunque a veces intentaba ser padre, siempre terminaba charlando con su teléfono en una esquina, mientras yo me dedicaba a montar a caballo o jugar al tenis. Siempre era igual. Cuando dijo aquello, solo asentí y decidí seguirle la corriente.

Después de una comida de todo menos placentera, me despedí de papá volviendo de nuevo a la empresa. Solo me quedaba un par de horas para ser libre hasta la cena de la noche. Aunque desgraciadamente, la noche llegó más rápido de lo que imaginaba. El tiempo corre demasiado deprisa cuando deseas que no llegue algún momento de los que odias. Por suerte, lo bueno que tiene aquellas fiestas es que sirven alcohol desde el primer momento en el que pasas las puertas después de un photocall de nunca acabar.

-Tranquila, hija, recién empezamos.

Mamá, que tampoco se perdía una celebración de estas, enseguida me llamó la atención desde el primer momento en el que vio la copa en mi mano.

-Tranquila, madre.- la copié en el tono- estoy lo suficientemente entrenada como para hacerlo medianamente bien.- por un momento pensé que me gritaría, pero después recordé en el sitio que estábamos y seguramente, se lo guardaría- Diviértete, madre. Voy a dar una vuelta.

O a perderme, lo que primero me llegara. En éste tipo de celebraciones, nunca conocía a nadie, por lo que siempre me costaba hasta que encontraba a alguien medianamente decente con el que pudiera mantener una conversación. Por suerte, aquella noche tenía a alguien que conocía ya de hace tiempo:

-¿La reina del Olimpo a decidido bajar a visitar a los humanos?

Cat Valentine, mi mejor amiga desde prácticamente que éramos pequeñas. Siempre habíamos estado juntas y básicamente, había sido la única amiga que aunque tuviese dinero, no se había dejado llevar por este hecho.

-Siempre hay que cerciorarse de que los humanos me den lealtad como deben- le seguí la ironía cuando se acercó- ¿Cómo sigue la vida en el mundo de la moda?

-Ya sabes. Unos paseos a Milán y de vuelta a Los Ángeles, no mucho.

Amaba su sentido del humor. Sí, disfrutábamos de nuestras privilegiadas vidas de ricas, pero también sabíamos divertirnos de manera que no sonáramos como unas completas estúpidas engreídas.

-Me alegro mucho.- sonreí dándole un sorbo a mi copa de champán- Dios, como odio estas cosas.- suspiré.

-Es una buena causa- se encogió de hombros, aunque sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería- Ya. Lo sé. Yo también. ¿De nuevo tu padre pidiéndote más socios?

-Como siempre- respiré hondamente cuando observé que como mi padre, desde el otro lado de la sala, me señalaba y le indicaba a un señor con su mujer que se acercara- mierda- me giré ocultándome a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- Cat lo notó y se giró hacia mí.

Le señalé rápidamente con la cabeza la pareja que se acercaba.

-Empieza los negocios- suspiré.

-Jade West, como has crecido.- el hombre de antes se había acercado- ¿Me recuerdas?- lo miré, ¿debería de conocerlo?

-Claro…- primera regla de los negocios, si alguien dice que te conoce, debes de seguirle el rollo- Por supuesto.- mi mente seguía buscando, pero no encontraba respuesta, al igual que Cat, que nos miraba un poco apartada- ¿Cómo ha estado señor…?

-Harris.- dijo de repente alguien.

-Harris- miré a mi alrededor, pero ni Cat ni el señor Harris, al parecer había acerado, lo había dicho.

-Ocupado, por suerte- siguió éste- Como tú. He oído la noticia. Felicidades en el traspaso de poderes. Veinticuatro años y dueña de un imperio tan grande.

-Mi padre así lo ha querido- no lo miré, mi mente estaba preocupada mirando quien me podría haber ayudado- Y debo de imaginar que él ha sido el mismo que le ha mandado aquí.- sonrió asintiendo.

-Tu padre y los negocios…- asintió- pero no te preocupes, hoy es para disfrutar de la fiesta. Solo quería saber cómo estabas. No te veía desde aquel verano cuando tú y mi hijo Andre pasasteis un tiempo en mi casa de verano, ¿recuerdas?- asentí, aunque a penas lo hacía, puesto que había sido casi quince años atrás- En fin… nos vemos pronto, Jade. No puedo esperar a hacer negocios contigo.

-Lo mismo digo, señor Harris.- me despedí también de él, cuando nos quedamos Cat y yo de nuevo a solas- Ok, ¿fuiste tú la que me ayudó antes?

-¿Ayudarte con qué?

Suspiré, ¿quién diantres me había ayudado?

-No importa- di un último largo trago a mi copa, casi atragantándome- ¿Te traigo algo?

-Estoy bien- señaló su copa aún entera.

Me hice camino entre hombres con trajes de Louis Vuitton y mujeres con collares de diamantes de cincuenta quilates y me apoyé contra la barra. Iba a necesitar mucho alcohol para aquella noche.

-Vodka seco, por favor.

-Marchando.- la voz de la chica me sonó familiar, pero no le mostré mucha atención hasta que volvió con mi copa- Vodka seco, señora West.

-Gracias…- susurré cuando me quedé mirándola- ¿Te conozco?

-Victoria Vega- la observé de nuevo.

Desde luego, cambiaba mucho con aquel uniforme de camarera y un moño bien recogido. En general, me costó reconocerla después de la pinta que tenía cuando nos conocimos en mi despacho.

-Ahora lo recuerdo.- cogí el vaso bebiendo un poco- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?

-Trabajando, señora.- respondió mientras proseguía con la barra- Necesitaba el dinero…- asentí volviéndome- Y el nombre… fui yo.- aquello de nuevo llamó mi atención.

-¿Perdón?

Tomó una bandeja llena de champán y se dirigió hacia la multitud acercándose a mí antes de proseguir:

-Vi que estaba en apuros y… pensé en ayudar.- respondió como si fuera lo más natural del mundo- Como corta historia, mi trabajo es conocer a todo aquel que es alguien en este mundillo…

De repente, la bombilla se encendió en mi cabeza. Si conocía a todo el mundo, podía ayudarme a acercarme solo a aquellos que me interesaran a mí. En otras palabras, aquellos que simplemente no quisiesen hablar de trabajo, pero así hacerle ver a papá que me introducía a la multitud:

-Espera- le ordené tomando la bandeja, dejándola sobre una pequeña mesa que, repartidas alrededor de la sala, hacían de posavasos improvisados o sitios donde dejar reposar el bolso- Te pago cien dólares si me das un tour y me ayudas con esta gente.

Vega se quedó sin palabras, pero lo más extraño, fue lo que me respondió:

-Puedo hacerlo de gratis, no importa.

-¿De verdad?- era la primera vez que alguien negaba a aceptar dinero mío.

-Claro…- sonrió.

He de confesar que si no fuese sido por Victoria, la mayoría de la noche me la hubiese pasado hablando con tipos e hijos de esos tipos que solo viven, respiran y comen para los negocios. Sorprendentemente, Victoria conocía a todo el mundo, pasados y presentes. Era como tener una biblioteca andante a mi lado por parte de la noche y de gratis. Aun así, me sentía mal por lo del dinero. Había hecho desde luego un trabajo doble por ayudarme, tenía que darle algo o ayudarle en lo que quisiera.

Asique cuando la fiesta dio por terminada y conseguí meter a Cat en su coche oficial para que la llevaran a casa puesto que con la borrachera que llevaba, le costaba mantenerse en pie, volví un momento dentro a buscarla.

-Victoria- la encontré en la zona de cargas del edificio donde se había celebrado la gala benéfica.

-Señora West…

-Llámame Jade, por favor- me estaba empezando a hacer sentir demasiado mayor- ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

-Claro- se apartó de los demás- ¿Qué desea?

-Um… quería darte las gracias, la verdad- éste tipo de situaciones eran nuevas para mí y agradecer algo a alguien como ahora lo hacía, me costaba- Por tu ayuda introduciéndome a todo el personal.

-Ha sido un placer.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué lo has hecho? No has querido el dinero…

-Respeto- dijo de repente- Empecé a trabajar en su empresa cuando estaba a cargo su padre. He sigo sus movimientos y… le tengo respeto al ver lo lejos que ha llegado, eso es todo.

Me quedé sin palabras, la verdad. Era la primera vez que alguien me veía como alguien que había alcanzado una cima y no que le habían dirigido a ella.

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti? Te debo el favor…- me encogí de hombros.

Se quedó pensativa, pero tras un momento, me sonrió:

-Dejémoslo en que me lo debe, ¿vale?

-Se lo debo- repetí- Está bien.

-Nos vemos mañana, señora…. Jade.

-Nos vemos.- casi susurré.

Me quedé observándola cuando noté que me estaba haciendo sonreír. Era la primera vez que alguien me trataba así. Cuando estás en un mundo de gente que solo te quiere por algún propósito, cuando te encuentras con gente así, te es difícil asimilar.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

Todo el mundo dice que lo mejor de ser famoso son las fiestas. La música, la bebida, conocer a mucha gente, poder conocer incluso a famosos. Bueno, tengo noticias para ese tipo de gente: jode y mucho cuando al día siguiente tienes que trabajar. No había bebido mucho la noche anterior, si decía la verdad, pero después de haber estado la mayoría de mi vida como el gran Jack Nicholson decía en El Resplandor "mucho trabajar y poco jugar hacen de Jack un chico aburrido", con tres copas que me tomé, sentía a la mañana siguiente ganas de vomitar. A lo que se unió, también los buenos modos de mi padre por la mañana.

-Buenos días- me uní al desayuno familiar que tocaba todos los viernes, en el club de campo del que papá era socio.

-Buenos días, cariño.- saludó primero madre con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días- saludó entonces padre seco.

No dije nada atacando la gran taza de café que me había servido. Me había vuelto un poco demasiada adicta al café desde mis días de universidad, además de que no tenía demasiadas ganas de enfrentarme a padre sin cafeína en mis venas. No conseguía tener ni las fuerzas, ni las ganas suficientes para ello.

-¿Pasa algo?- aunque sí la curiosidad.

-Lo de siempre.- respondió mamá por él.

-Lo de siempre, no, querida.- su tono fue sarcástico a la vez de irónico- ¿No te dije que la chica de información tenía que estar lejos de ti?- aquello me dejó sin saber que decir.

-Solo… me estaba ayudando con algo.- estaba ayudándome para los negocios en realidad, si tenía que ser precisa- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa con esa chica si se puede saber?- en muy bajo puesto estaba como para que se tuviera que preocupar por ella.

-Nada de lo que debas enterarte.

-Cariño, deberías decírselo…- miré a mamá, ¿sabían algo que yo no?

-Si es secreto, por algo es.- respondió.

Se levantó de la mesa, dejó la servilleta a un lado y se marchó sin decir una palabra más. Mamá me miró con la mirada baja y aunque me moría por ganas de preguntar, sentí que no debía de meter el dedo en la llaga más de lo preciso. Me encogí de hombros sin embargo y seguí comiendo.

-En fin, hija, ¿qué tienes para hoy? Pensé que si tenías tiempo libre, podríamos ir de compras. En semanas es tu cumpleaños, ¿recuerdas?

Mi cumpleaños, asentí. No me gustaba mucho que dejásemos. Mamá, al ser la única hija que tenía, me hacía una fiesta a lo grande, demasiado femenina para mi gusto. Era su única hija y, como ella decía, quería darme todo para hacerme feliz. En cierta manera, ella era la única persona que me mantenía mi lado humano aún en funcionamiento, ya que por papá, solo era un trabajador más que aspiraba a heredar su puesto; cosa que ya había pasado.

-Quedan aún semanas como has dicho.- suspiré- No me obligues, por favor.

-Sabes que me gusta que sea con semanas de diferencia, me conoces, cariño.- no podía negárselo, la quería mucho como para hacerlo- ¿Qué dices?

-Está bien. Seguramente tendré solo reuniones que no durarán mucho.- me recordé- ¿Después de comer?

-Después de comer- asentí.

Terminé de desayunar y me despedí de madre, que se dirigió a la galería de arte que poseía desde sus veinte años. Era una gran coleccionista de arte y prácticamente, su galería, era la más famosa del mundo, llegando a tener millones y millones de visitas todos los años. Ya se veía que el éxito era cosa de familia.

Nada más llegué a mi oficina, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me introduje en el trabajo. Era viernes y con un poco de suerte, podría tener el fin de semana libre. Cat daría su fiesta anual donde presentaba su nueva colección y por nada del mundo quería perdérmelo. No es que fuera gran fan de ropa, pero si fan de las fiestas de Cat. Sabía cómo atraer a clientes y prensa, sin contar que sabía cómo organizarlas.

-¿Se puede?- alcé mi mirada, era Victoria con un par de archivadores.

-Victoria… Sí, claro, pasa…- dejé a un lado las cuentas- ¿qué traes?

-Son los documentos que ordenó traer ayer.- los dejó sobre la mesa- Me pidieron que se los subiera por mi cuenta.

-Debo de suponer que aún no me han puesto secretario….- padre había dicho que lo arreglaría, pero ya se veía que tendría que hacer yo las entrevistas si quería tener uno o una.

-La empresa está un poco ocupada con los trámites para nombrarla oficialmente jefe, señora West- se excusó ella aunque no debía- pero si quiere, puedo tramitarle el anuncio de búsqueda de secretario.

Alcé mi mirada, ¿me había leído la mente?

-Claro, me ahorrarías un trabajo tremendo.- si decía la verdad- Además…

No pude terminar de hablar cuando volvieron a llamar a la puerta:

-¿Se puede?

Ambas lo miramos. Un chico de tez bronceada y melena sonreía desde la puerta. Venía trajeado y llevaba una carpeta en su brazo. Debía de ser importante por sus pintas:

-Claro- Victoria se apartó, dejándonos paso- ¿Quién es usted?

-Tutéame, por favor.- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora, o al menos, intentando sonar encantador- Soy Beck Oliver, hijo de Tomas Oliver. Mi padre me pidió que viniera por el a la reunión.

Casi me había olvidado de ello. Había conocido a su padre en el almuerzo con papá y casi se me había olvidado que había pedido una cita conmigo. Al menos, papá había organizado dicha cita. Solo había un problema, para aquel tipo de citas siempre necesitaba a alguien cerca, un secretario, claro; que me ayudara cuando necesitara alguna información, cosa que no tenía.

Aunque siempre podía utilizar a Victoria.

-Beck- repetí- Claro… toma asiento.- me giré a Victoria que se disponía a irse y la paré- Victoria, ¿me traerías los impresos de la oficina? Los números 13-A y 12-55-N.

Ésta no entendió nada, pero como antes, pareció leerme la mente cuando observó mi mirada:

-Enseguida.- se marchó rápidamente.

-Tu secretaria es guapísima.- ¿de verdad era aquello lo primero que me decía?- Lo siento, es cosa de hombres.

-O de gilipollas- dije por lo bajo un poco molesta mientras me hacía la ocupada, dejando las cosas que Victoria había traído a un lado- Y dime, ¿qué deseas saber o hacer?

-Mi padre me ha hablado que necesita nuevos socios para expandir la empresa a Hong Kong y, bueno, el continente asiático.

-En efecto.- papá me lo había comentado muchas veces además.

-Está bien, pero al ser Oscorp en urge, mi padre quiere el 12 por ciento de sus acciones.

-¿Doce porciento?- Era más de la mitad que yo tenía.

-¿Y por qué debería acceder?- me daba igual que mi padre perdiera un socio, yo no iba a ganar un gilipollas para mi compañía.

-Porque han sido dos años de caída en lo que se refiere a beneficios, ¿por ejemplo?- su tono se volvió de repente burlón, casi estúpido.

-¿No perderá dinero entonces?

-Oscorp es una organización en urge. Nada más sean asociadas ambas, las ventas subirán- tomé el bolígrafo por no tomar su garganta.

-¿Cómo están tan seguros?

-Simplemente, lo estamos. Hemos subido de un ocho coma nueve a doce con seis en menos de siete meses.- respiré profundamente a medida que mis ganas de estrangularlo aumentaban- Sus pérdidas han sido una diferencia de seis con catorce…

-Que han sido destinadas a la construcción de dos empresas nuevas en Brasil y Argentina, sitios que necesitan también capital.

Ambos nos giramos cuando Victoria, que traía los papeles, nos dejó tanto a él, como a mí, sin palabras; aunque más importante, había dejado a Beck con datos que ya casi me había olvidado de ellos.

-Vaya, su secretaria es inteligente.- más que eso.

-Lo tiene que ser para trabajar conmigo- incluso, hasta lo hiciera.

-Ya lo veo…- cerró sus carpetas y se puso en pie- Tendré que hablarlo con mi padre, ya que se le olvidó mencionarlo-caminó hacia Victoria, acercándose más de la vuelta- Volveré pronto… hay buenos negocios aquí… además de vistas.

Ni le importó que yo estuviera presente cuando le mandó una mirada de gilipollas pervertido. Luego se giró a mí y se despidió con un leve movimiento de cabeza. Solté el bolígrafo, cuyo filo me había estado clavando por intentar no agarrar el cuello de Beck y la observé. Se notaba como de incómoda se sentía en aquel momento.

-¿Estás bien?- me obligué a preguntar.

-Sí…- sonrió aunque tímidamente.

-Es un estúpido- podía ser sincera conmigo- ¿De verdad estás bien?

-No se preocupe- volvió entonces a repetir- Lo estoy.

-Estupendo.

La observé un momento. Me había ayudado en mucho y, desde luego, servía para el puesto de secretaria. Además, teniendo una chica, sería más fácil para mí. El mundo ha evolucionado mucho en este tiempo, pero aún había chicos que le afectaba su masculinidad barata a la hora de tener una chica como jefa.

-En fin, señora. Vuelvo a mi puesto de trabajo…

-Espera, Victoria- se giró, volviendo unos pasos- ¿Por qué no te presentas al puesto de secretaria?

-¿Yo? Pero si mi puesto está en información.

-¿Y qué pasa? Llegarías a ganar incluso tres veces más. Además, sabes mucha información de la empresa que me cuesta trabajo incluso a mí recordar.- prácticamente, era perfecta, aunque no se lo dijera.

Victoria no respondió, sonrió tímidamente y asintió:

-Está bien…

-Perfecto.- le devolví la sonrisa.

-¡Adivina quién está aquí!- ambas nos giramos cuando Cat entró con su energía habitual- Oh, lo siento.- se disculpó al vernos a ambas- ¿Interrumpo?

-No. Ya se iba- señalé a Victoria que asintió marchándose.

-¿Quién era?- Cat cerró tras Victoria, sentándose en el asiento, delante de mí.

-Con suerte, mi futura secretaria.- solo con suerte.

-Es adorable- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Adorable?- repetí riendo.

-Sí, ¿pasa algo?

Negué, cada uno con su mundo:

-Nada, solo avísame si le pides salir un día.

-No me van las chicas, pero nunca se sabe.- se encogió de hombros.- En fin, dejando el tema a un lado. Fiesta, este sábado. ¿Vendrás no?

-Claro- no pensaba perderme su fiesta por nada del mundo.

-Perfecto, porque necesito que me ayudes en algo.

Me quedé mirándole un momento. Cuando Cat Valentine te pedía que le ayudaras a hacer algo o que te prestaras voluntaria para hacer algo, todo el plan podía terminar de mil maneras. Cuando estábamos ambas en la universidad, digamos que terminamos en el despacho del director después de que misteriosamente, desaparecieran varías planchas de la lavandería. Por suerte, el nuevo gimnasio a nombre de mi padre, solucionó el tema.

Por eso, cuando me dijo aquello, sabía que podía pasar de todo. Aun así, no le podía negar nada. Me metía en problemas, pero amaba hacer lo contrario a lo que hacía siempre:

-Depende.- le respondí lentamente- ¿De qué se trata?

-Necesito que consigas que Beck Oliver asista a mi fiesta.

-Ni hablar- respondí enseguida- Ese tío es un gilipollas y no pienso estar a más de tres kilómetros de él.

-Wow, ¿pasó algo de lo que no me he enterado?

Suspiré:

-En resumen, los negocios.- dije.

-En los negocios siempre son todos unos gilipollas…

-Beck es un gilipollas en todos los sentidos- le respondí comentándole el momento de tensión que tuvo Victoria- Puedo aguantar que sean conmigo, puesto que es negocios; pero no con mi personal.

-Está bien, lo siento- suspiró- Es solo que la empresa de él está en urge…

-Wow- la corté- ¿Quieres decir que con mi presencia no es suficiente?

-Tampoco te pases tú, ¿vale?-Cat me siguió el rollo. Solo me pareció… mono cuando me lo encontré saliendo antes… Solo necesito inversores. Ya sabes cómo son los negocios… Simplemente, haz lo que puedas.

La puerta volvió a sonar, apareciendo otro de los trabajadores de la empresa. Si tenía que decir la verdad, casi pensé que iba a ser Victoria. Estaba empezando acostumbrarme demasiado a ella siendo mi secretaria.

-Señora West, tiene una conferencia en quince minutos.

-Entendido, gracias- lo dije ir, girándome a Cat- En fin, supongo que nos veremos más tarde o mañana en la fiesta, ¿no?

-Supongo, asintió. Es lo que pasa cuando tu mejor amiga está mandando en el imperio del mundo.

El resto del día fue un poco aburrido, si decía la verdad. Conferencia, reunión para preparar algunos papeles para controlar las empresas internacionales y poco más; pero si decía la verdad, hubo algo que si me mantuvo un poco distraída. No es que fuera importante, pero ayudar a Cat llevando a Beck a su fiesta, me hacía que pensar. Era un gilipollas y la manera en la que trató a Vega, me hizo odiarlo aún más. Aun así, Cat me había ayudado también en varias ocasiones y los amigos, ¿para qué están?

Ya me las arreglaría de alguna manera. Era viernes y tenía una tarde de compras por delante con mamá. Quizás, hasta me pudiera ayudar ella con el tema. Papá siempre había compartido sus negocios con madre, ella me podría decir algo sobre el señor Oliver y Beck.

-¿Verde o azul claro?- mamá sostuvo ambos delante de mí.

-¿Verde?- lo sostuvo delante de ella en el espejo e hizo una mueca de duda.

-¿Seguro?

-Mamá, es para ti- refunfuñé- Yo ya tengo el mío- señalé a las dos bolsas con los cuatro vestidos que me había hecho comprar- Tiene que gustarte a ti.

Sonrió.

-Tienes razón, opto por el azul, voy a probármelo.

-Tu misma.

Envidaba a mamá, siempre había tenido un cuerpo increíble. Hasta en sus tiempos de joven promesa, varias veces le habían sugerido hacer de modelo, pero ella siempre se había negado porque su verdadera pasión era el arte. Era alta, delgada y como nunca dejaba el ejercicio, incluso si tenía que trabajar cuando lo hacía, había mantenido una figura envidiable. Por suerte, había heredado yo parte de ello. Ambas éramos altas, figura perfecta, solo que a ella le gustaba enseñar adecuadamente, y yo era más reservada.

-¿Qué te parece?- salió al poco tiempo.

-Impresionante.- no podía decir más.

-Hay que vestir para impresionar.- bromeó mientras se miraba al espejo.-Deberías de tomar mi consejo ahora que tienes tantos eventos importantes siendo la jefa.

-Lo haría, si tuviera tiempo- respondí- Aun no tengo secretario o secretaria que me ayude.

-¿No lo arregló tu padre?- negué- ¿Cómo te lo has apañado estos días?- me encogí de hombros.

-Victoria Vega, la chica que mencioné esta mañana- le comenté- La verdad es que me ha ayudado mucho. Es lista, inteligente y ambiciosa.

-¿Quieres trabajar con ella o ligártela?- bromeó.

-Es una empleada, madre- le seguí la broma- Solo es que sabe como ayudarme. No entiendo la obsesión de papá con ella. Es buena, en realidad.- de repente, mamá se volvió hacia mí, un poco molesta.

-Solo… ten cuidado con esa chica, ¿vale?

-¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?- ahora ella era la que estaba portándose rara.

-Solo…- suspiró- No pasa nada- sonrió como si quisiese dejar el tema a un lado.

-Entendido- lo dejaría pasar, por ahora, pero solo porque quería también ayuda con lo de Beck- Aunque… Madre. ¿Qué sabes de Tomas Oliver y su hijo, Beck?

-Pues… poco, en realidad. Tu padre y Tomas son grandes amigos de la infancia, y siempre han hecho negocios.- resumió en pocas palabras- ¿Por qué?

-Nada. La fiesta de Cat, quería a Beck para que le ayudara. Posible inversor…

-Los negocios son los negocios- dijimos las dos a la vez.

-Bueno… supongo que Beck aceptará si se lo pides-después de nuestro encuentro, lo dudaba.

Aunque, ¿por qué decía eso?

-¿Lo aceptará si yo se lo pido? ¿Por qué estás tan segura?

Mamá se giró y nada más me miró, supe que había una razón que no me iba a gustar y, sabiendo mi suerte, tendría que ver con mi padre.

-Tu padre tiene la esperanza de que... tengáis un futuro.

-Que lo jodan.- salió muy rápido, pero era lo que sentía- Ese tío es un gilipollas.

-Lo imagino, cariño… Conozco a Beck de reuniones que tuvieron los tres en casa… y…- suspiró- Discutimos este tema, Jade… Es por eso que también… he decidido pedirle el divorcio a tu padre.

Tuve que agarrarme al sillón donde la esperaba. Ya se veía que las buenas noticias, siempre venían juntas, demasiado juntas.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Odies a tu padre un poco o ya seas mayor para pensar en que la felicidad de tus padres siempre es más importante, la noticia de la separación me dejó un poco afectada. No todos los días te enteras de que tus padres se divorcian. Supongo que ninguna familia llega a ser perfecta, aunque la mía nunca sería. A lo mejor, era incluso bueno ver alguna que otra prensa hablando alguna cosa que no fuera que somos los tiburones del mundo. "Edward West y su mujer Alison West se separan después de treinta años de casados" mejor que "West Industrias vuelve a comerse el mundo".

Por suerte, era sábado y lo más importante, tenía la fiesta de Cat. Me podría despejar la mente, divertirme un poco y emborracharme de nuevo. Tenía el domingo por delante, podía recuperarme de la borrachera cuanto quisiera. No había hablado con papá desde el almuerzo. En realidad, no había dado señales de vida, aunque en aquellos momentos, en realidad, no quería verlo. Incluso me había mantenido la mañana ocupada haciendo un poco de carrera y leyendo un poco para no pensar en nada.

Después de dos horas de peluquería y otra de maquillaje, me ajuste mi traje más cómodo, pero a la vez, más sensual y puse camino a la fiesta de Cat que, como no, no defraudaba. El lugar era una especie de discoteca inmensa. En el centro, habían puesto lo que sería la pasarela para el desfile, a su alrededor, las filas para los invitados y, en la segunda planta del lugar, la zona de ocio donde seguramente terminaríamos para empezar la fiesta que acabaría cuando los invitados lo quisiesen; política de Cat.

-¡Jade, Jade, Jade!- Cat salió corriendo hacia mí cuando me vio entrar después de la alfombra roja y los paparazis- Dime que lo has hecho.

Beck. Con todo lo que había pasado, ni me había vuelto a acordar de él. Con suerte, Cat entendería la situación.

-Lo siento, se me olvidó por completo- me disculpé- pero tengo una buena excusa- me adelanté a ella.

-Tiene que ser buena. Esperaba tener nuevos inversores para mi próximo proyecto…

-Mis padres se separan.- y lo entendió cuando observé su gesto.

-Dios, lo siento. ¿Estás bien?- mee encogí de hombros- Tengo casi veinticinco años. Me afecta, pero ahora mismo, prefiero a mis padres felices que mal.

-Está bien, no importa.- asintió Cat- Ahora olvídate de todo eso. Es una fiesta, diviértete todo lo que puedas, ¿vale?- asentí, al menos lo intentaría- ¿Nos vemos en media hora? Tengo que dejar todo mi trabajo preparado.

-Corre, señora diseñadora- me permití bromear un poco- Es tu noche, ¿recuerdas? Tienes que prepararte mentalmente para tus admiradores…

-Mis admiradores- caminó en su modo diva- me esperan…

Di gracias porque me hiciera reír. Lo necesitaba. El trabajo me dejaba agotada, mis padres me daban malas noticias. Al menos, Cat, me hacía reír y me mantenía entretenida.

El personal de la fiesta era interesante. La mayoría de ellos eran estilistas y modelos de fama internacional. Algunos los reconocía de eventos anteriores y otros de momentos más íntimos que habíamos llegado a pasar. Cuando ves a tanta gente guapa alrededor y con alguna copa bebida por ser ocasión especial, siempre termina pasando lo que no debe. Quizás, aquella noche podría ingeniármelas y acostarme con alguno de aquellos modelos. Una buena noche de sexo siempre viene bien.

Desgraciadamente, aquella noche, parecía que ni mi cuerpo ni mi mente querían estar allí. En apenas diez minutos empezaría todo, pero solo tenía ganas de irme a casa, no sabía por qué.

-Jade, ¿estás bien?- Aiden, un modelo al que había conocido hacía ya unas tres o cuatro galas, también lo notó- Si te aburro, puedo cambiar de tema.

Negué mostrándole una sonrisa amable. El pobre, era un buen chico. Atento, amable y divertido. Además de alto, musculoso y con unos ojos tan azules que parecían irreales. Siempre lo había pasado muy bien con él las veces que nos habíamos visto, pero aquella noche, parecía que incluso él me aburría.

-No, es solo que el maldito trabajo me tiene aburrida.- me hice la loca.

-Ah, sí, lo olvidaba. Ahora eres la mandamás de la empresa de tu padre, ¿no?

-Desgraciadamente.- respondí quitándole importancia a la manera tan espectacular que lo había llegado a decir- Créeme, es más un castigo que un regalo.

-Bueno, como te dije, siempre puedes venirte al mundo de la moda. Tienes cuerpo… Ya lo sabes.- se acercó empezando a juguetear con mi cuello y aunque me gustaba, lo paré.

-Lo siento, Aiden, pero… hoy no puedo.- me disculpé.

Aiden me miró, molesto un poco, pero suspiró y asintió. ¿Por qué no eran todos los chicos como él de comprensibles?

-Está bien. Disfruto cuando estoy contigo, pero hoy se nota que no estás por la labor.- asentí.

Me acerqué a él, alcé mi cuerpo y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla:

-Llámame si te quedas más tiempo en la ciudad. Quizás, otro día, podemos.

-Lo tendré en mente.

Me despedí de él y salí del evento. Lo sentía por Cat e incluso por mí misma porque me había jurado pasármelo bien aquella noche. Beber, conocer a gente o irme a la cama con Aiden tal y como iba la cosa, pero mi mente parecía no estar conmigo aquel día, solo quería irme de allí. Salir de todo el ajetreo. Por desgracia, había venido aquella noche en coche y había avisado para ser recogida cuando la fiesta terminara. Asique, evitando los paparazis, comencé a caminar por el callejón de detrás del edificio hacia la calle. Volvería a casa andando. Sabía defenderme y si algún capullo se atrevía a meterse conmigo, sabía que hacer.

Había que decir que la caminata me servía en cierta manera. Siempre metida en el mundo de ricos, me hacía olvidar que había un mundo de personas que, con menos dinero, aún conseguían ser incluso más felices que yo, como las envidiaba. Poder ir a Burger King, Pizza Huts, Fosters Hollywood sin que te miren un poco rara…

Observé mi indumentaria. Tenía hambre y cuando observé McDonald a la vuelta de la esquina, no podía ignorarlo. Como mucho, me tomarían como una chica que había salido antes de la fiesta, ¿por qué no intentarlo?

-Un menú Big Mac grande con nuggles, alas de pollo fritas, sticks de mozarela, dos hamburguesas de euro y patatas extras, por favor- incluso el olor deleitaba.

-¿Jade?- me giré.

-Vega- me sorprendió verla- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía por algo de comer…- vaya pregunta también la mía- ¿Y usted tan arreglada?

-Primero, no me digas usted cuando somos de la misma edad y segundo… es una larga historia que pretendo, al parecer, ahogar en comida.- tomé la bolsa, era un poco deprimente- Nos vemos el lunes, supongo.

-Nos vemos- asintió cuando no me dio tiempo a llegar a la puerta- Jade, espera.

-¿Sí?

-Esto... al parecer, parece que estás pasando un mal momento.- me podía leer la mente, desde luego- y… aunque era para pasar un rato entre amigos.- abrió su bolso y enseñó lo que era una botella grande de Jack Daniels- Podemos compartirla si compartimos algo de comida. Conozco un sitio donde podemos ir…

Hamburguesas y whisky, desde luego, no me podía negar a tan buena idea. Salimos rápidamente de allí, empezando a andar entre las calles de la ciudad. No tenía ni idea de donde podíamos ir, la verdad. Lo mismo me podía llevar a un descampado para matarme que a su casa para comer tranquilamente y emborracharnos. Aun así, en cierto modo, confiaba en ella. Me lo había demostrado, era leal, como había dicho anteriormente, me sabía defender si me atacaba.

Andamos un buen rato, sin decir palabra. Casi parecía que estábamos nerviosas la una con la presencia de la otra, pero el silencio se rompió cuando llegamos a una colina desde donde se veía prácticamente toda la ciudad. Era una vista hermosa, como si tuvieras el mundo en sus pies, literalmente.

-¿Qué te parece?- me preguntó al verme el gesto.

-Increíble- asentí- ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?

-Solía venir aquí con mis padres de picnic y demás- se sentó en el suelo lentamente, observando la vista- Era mi lugar preferido.- dijo con nostalgia.

-¿Era?- me uní a ella- ¿Qué pasó?- se mordió el labio, casi intentando evitar recordar- No es necesario que me lo digas.

-No…- sonrió triste- Está bien. Aún es duro, pero… Dejamos de venir cuando mi padre… se suicidó.- un nudo se me hizo en el estómago, tenía que haberme quedado callada- Mi madre se deprimió y… bueno, prefería no hacer nada que le recordara a él.

-Lo siento muchísimo- no sabía que otra cosa decir.- Los… míos van a separarse…- si aquello le hacía sentir mejor.

Victoria no dijo nada. Metió la mano en su bolso y sacó la botella. La abrió y bebió un largo trago, tomándose un momento para poder respirar a causa de lo fuerte que era:

-Por lo bueno que es la familia.- ironizó.

-Por la familia- se lo acepté.

-Bueno… supongo que es hora de ir sacando esa comida.

-Ya voy, ya voy- le devolví la botella, sacando la comida, acomodándola entre las dos- Cualquiera diría que solo estás haciendo esto por la comida.

-Que poco me conoces, West- reí, eran pocas las oportunidades de bromear y pasarlo bien que tenía en la vida y hacerlo con Victoria, era interesante- Ya sabes que te estoy haciendo de lameculos, así puedo conseguir el trabajo más fácilmente.

Iba a seguirle con la broma, pero me llamó la atención lo del trabajo.

-¿Significa eso que vas a presentarte al puesto de secretaria?- Victoria no dijo nada, se metió un nuggle en la boca, evitando su sonrisa- Es bueno saberlo- torpemente, conseguí partir la hamburguesa en dos, ofreciéndole el otro a Vega que aceptó.

-¿Esperabas que me presentara?

-Si digo la verdad, sí.- tomé la botella, bebiendo otro poco- Me ayudaste estos días atrás y, la verdad, esperaba que lo hicieras.

-¿Significa eso que soy la preferida del jefe?

-Tampoco te pases.

Aunque…. ¿lo era? No es que me lo pensara mucho, pero últimamente, había sido la única persona de la empresa que más se había interesado en mí, ayudándome cuando más lo necesitaba. Incluso en aquel momento que necesitaba eso, alguien con quien hablar. Cat estaba ocupada y aunque sabía que quería estar conmigo y hablar del tema, aquella era su noche y no se la podía arruinar. Por eso, cuando me preguntó aquello, me dio que pensar. Aunque, si era mi favorita, ¿qué mal era eso? Era mi padre el que no la aguantaba. Mi padre…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo, Victoria?- quizás podía resolver el tema.

-Claro… y, por favor, llámame Tori.

-Tori- asentí- ¿De qué conoces a mi padre?

-Tu… ¿padre? De los periódicos, noticias y demás, supongo- respondió encogiéndose de hombros- ¿Por qué?

-Por…- me paré, ¿realmente debía de decirle lo que pasaba? Ahora era yo el jefe de todos modos, lo que pasara en mi empresa, era de mi jurisdicción- Últimamente, cada vez que te he mencionado delante de mis padres, ha habido cierta tensión.

-Pues sí que soy importante para ti, West.

-Tori, por favor- le rogué- Deja a un lado las bromas.

Tori me miró, como si la estuviera asustando o, como mucho, confundiéndola con todo aquello. Aun así, me negó:

-No lo conozco… al menos en persona. Sé lo que todo el mundo sabe de él por la prensa y poco más- se encogió de hombros, atacando las patatas- ¿por qué? ¿Debería preocuparme?

-No, no es nada, en realidad.- lo dejaría por ahora- Tonterías en realidad.

-Está bien… espero que esto no afecte mi trabajo.- aquello me hizo sonreír.

Realmente iba a ir por el puesto.

-Y dime, ¿qué te ha hecho realmente querer trabajar conmigo?

-No lo sé, en realidad…- bajó la mirada, ocultando una sonrisilla- Bueno, es un poco infantil, si tengo que ser sincera.

-Nada es infantil en este mundo- me puse un poco filosófica- Dímelo, vamos.- en realidad, me intrigaba.

-Es solo que… me gusta estar en tu compañía.- mordió su labio mirándome a los ojos, para volver a la botella y darle un largo trago- Ya te dije que era infantil.

-No es infantil- también me gustaba estar en su compañía- Últimamente, también me gusta estar en tu compañía si tengo que decir la verdad. Eres la única que…- me paré, ¿qué me estaba ocurriendo?

Siempre había sido una chica fuerte, que rara vez se dejaba mostrar tan "débil" como lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. ¿Por qué con Tori se estaba convirtiendo en algo puramente normal? Estábamos allí, bajo las estrellas, bebiendo una botella de whisky mientras comíamos del McDonalds. Por el amor de Dios, hasta estaba haciendo cosas que jamás había hecho con mis amigos. Seguramente, aquello era lo que tanto me estaba empezando a gustar cuando estaba con Tori, la manera en la que me hacía sentir más normal, no como siempre, el mundo que me rodeaba, me había hecho sentir.

La miré cuando se quedó esperando a que continuara. Me aclaré la garganta, hasta el último trozo de hamburguesa se había atravesado en mi garganta y bebí un poco:

-¿Estás bien?- se adelantó Tori al ver que no hablaba.

-Sí, sí- me obligué a concentrarme- Que me gusta estar contigo, alguien que no es de negocios para variar.

-Soy tu empleada.

-Pero no hablas de trabajo tanto.- corregí.

-Está bien- sonrió.

Terminamos de comer y aunque lo que parecía demasiada poca comida para dos personas, terminó llenándonos a las dos, por lo que terminamos tendida sobre la hierba sin poder movernos.

-He comido demasiado- mi estómago iba a explotar.

-Y yo. Menudo atracón.- Tori se levantó tomando la botella que iba media ya.- ¿Jugamos a algo?

Giré mi cabeza, no podía ni levantarme. Observé la botella y luego a ella. Todo aquello podía ser la peor idea que jamás pudiera tener. Estómago lleno, casi borrachas, puesto que me notaba ya el mareo aumentando; solo podía terminar en una cosa:

-Sé que he comido demasiado, pero podía pasarme sin vomitarlo todo.

-Eres muy debilucha, ¿no?- aguantaba de todo, pero que me llamaran débil, no era una de ellas- ¿qué dices?

-Dime a qué jugamos.- me alcé como pude.

-Nunca he hecho… Dices algo que no has hecho, pero si en realidad lo has hecho, bebes.- tomé la botella, había jugado alguna que otra vez en la universidad, sería bueno para pasar el rato.

-Yo comienzo…Nunca he… salido con más de un tío a la vez.- ninguna de las dos bebimos.

-Ok, empieza la señorita fuerte- fuerte o el alcohol, que empezaba a hablar por mí- Nunca he me han pillado robando.- esta vez bebí yo- Ok, ahora tengo que saber por qué fue.

-Por unos vaqueros, en realidad.- recordé riendo.- En realidad no recordaba que los llevaba puestos, asique…

-Técnicamente, eso no es robar.- me cortó- Pero está bien, lo damos por pasable.

-Idiota- me arrancó la botella- A ver, señorita, ¿con qué vendrá ahora?

Su sonrisa ahora se volvió atrevida, ¿qué pretendía?

-Nunca he estado con una chica- bebió un largo trago.

-Chica atrevida- le tomé la botella para seguir- Creía que eras más reservada.

-Incluso la gente más reservada, son a veces las más interesantes- me quedé mirándola, podía asegurar que aquello iba con segundas- Aunque he de decir que fue incluso mejor que con un tío. La chica sabía lo que hacer.

-Ok, creo que esa es demasiada información- tampoco tenía que contarme sus aventuras sexuales, ni las quería escuchar- Sigamos.

-Oh, vamos. Como si doña Jade West, hija del todopoderoso Edward West no ha hecho algo parecido.

En realidad, en aquello tenía que darle la razón. No tanto como parecía que ella había llegado, pero sí que había tenido mis momentos en la universidad con Cat. Ella siempre había sido la más lanzada con todo tipo de cosas. Nunca se dejaba acobardar y siempre probaba lo "nuevo" como ella lo denominaba. En fin, noches de discotecas y borracheras en donde no encontrabas ningún hottie cerca, habíamos terminado, pocas veces, enrollándonos. Teniendo una sesión de besos, para ser más claros; pero siempre había quedado en aquello.

-He hecho lo mío- admití- pero no tanto como alguien presente frente a mí.

-Aburrida, lo pasarías bien.- ya no sabía si lo que hablaba era el alcohol o no- pero si alguna vez lo piensas…- se acercó demasiado, alargando su mano hacia mí, poniéndose cerca, demasiado cerca- con una chica es a veces mejor que un chico- tomó la botella, volviendo a su posición.

Volví a respirar porque por unos momentos, pensé que prácticamente, me iba a besar ¿Qué decía? No debía de tener aquellos pensamientos con Tori. Pronto se convertiría en mi secretaria y siempre se dice que las relaciones de trabajo nunca llegan a buen puerto. Tori era una amiga, nada más. No me tenía que poner nerviosa con las amigas, era como Cat o Aiden, amigos.

-¿Seguimos?- le asentí, aunque le arrebaté la botella, casi atragantándome cuando bebí el trago tan largo- Cuidado.

-Lo necesitaba- cerré los ojos aguantando las ganas de vomitar que me entraron- ¿Seguimos?


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

Cuando tienes tu propia casa siempre esperas privacidad, poder hacer lo que nunca has hecho; aunque, sobre todo, privacidad. Bueno, desgraciadamente, aquella mañana de domingo, cuando desperté con la resaca de la noche anterior, papá se encontraba esperándome en el salón, whiskey en mano. Solo significaba una cosa, aunque en su caso, lo mismo de siempre: malas noticias.

-¿Qué significa esto?- deslizó el periódico a través de la mesa.

-Buenos días a ti también, padre- tomé asiento y cogí el periódico.

Una foto mía y de Tori nada más y nada menos, en primera plana con un titular lo más grande posible "Jade West, dueña del imperio West Industrias, bebiendo con una misteriosa chica". Bueno, las cosas parecían que mejoraban día tras día con mi padre. Lo miré, ni me dirigía su mirada, que estaba posicionada sobre su whiskey:

-¿Qué significa?- respiré profundamente- ¿Qué estuve divirtiéndome con una de mis empleadas?- qué podía decir.

-Alguien con quien te prohibí expresamente que te comunicaras.

Me levanté, dirigiéndome hacia la cocina. No podía enfrentarme a todo aquello sin una buena taza de café. No tenía ni mente, ni fuerzas ni nada por el estilo. Tenía que avisar a la asistenta para que la próxima vez, al menos me avisa de las visitas indeseadas:

-Padre, tengo que recordarte que no tengo ya diez años para que me prohíbas con quien verme.- se estaba convirtiendo en algo estúpido- Además, ni si quiera me diste una jodida razón para ello.

-Ni la necesitas.- tomé las dos tazas de café, necesitaba una yo y otra él- El lunes mismo será despedida de la empresa.

-Primero, padre… ya no eres nada en la empresa, ¿recuerdas?- le puse una taza delante, llevándome la otra a mi asiento- Y segundo, no hará falta que la despidas cuando lo haga yo para que sea mi secretaria- aquello pareció enfurecerlo más- Bebe un poco de café, te sentará mejor que tanto whiskey.

-No lo necesitaría si no me dieras tantos problemas. ¿Por qué no me has dicho antes que la pondrás como tu secretaria?

-Lo mismo por lo que ha sido mamá la que me ha tenido que contar que os divorciáis y que solo querías que conociera a los Oliver para algo más que negocios- aquello lo calló- Si esta familia va con secretos… yo también voy.

-No tenías derecho.

-Sí que lo tengo padre- estaba cansada de tanta orden- Es mi vida, mi empresa y mundo. Yo lo controlo todo, no tú.

Esperaba que me mandara un largo discurso de como lo había decepcionado y de como todo lo que estaba haciendo era malo, pero al contrario. Se levantó, tragó de un tirón el café restante y se largó sin decir una palabra.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente. Estaba mareada, mi cuerpo temblaba y tenía ganas de vomitar. Nunca me había enfrentado a mi padre de aquella manera. Hacerlo ahora, y de aquella forma, había sido demasiado para mí. Siempre había respetado a mi padre porque le tenía miedo. Ahora, era tiempo de que sobresaliera por mi misma. Tenía que ser yo, no la imagen que mi padre me había hecho formar. Si no el gustaba mis elecciones, que no le gustara, me daba igual.

Aquella charla me había dejado cansada. Necesitaba relajarme, había sido todo demasiado. La borrachera de ayer, Tori y el momento que vivimos, la charla con papá me estaba cansando demasiado. Tenía que relajarme. Quizás, lo que necesitaba, no fuera otra cosa que centrarme un poco en mí. Vería películas, haría el vago y comería lo que quisiera. Sonaba perfecto como plan de fin de semana y, sobre todo, de domingo.

Me alegré cuando hice aquella elección. A veces, cuando más abrumado estás y cuando piensas que todo está mal; lo único que necesitas es estar un rato a solas para volver a encontrarte y, en mi caso, enfrentarme a una semana más de trabajo. Aquel lunes, entrevista de secretarios, a los cuales se enfrentaron muchos, demasiado en mi opinión. Seis chicos y cinco chicas que siempre terminaban en lo mismo, deslizando su lado más lameculos. Sus licenciaturas estaban bien, pero por alguna razón, ninguno me llegaba a convencer. No lo hacían, o porque muy adentro de mí, solo quería que llegara el turno de Tori y decirle estás contratada. Lo había llegado a pensar, si decía la verdad.

Con ella me sentía a gusto y me había ayudado en varias ocasiones. Había estado siempre ahí. ¿Estaba dependiendo mucho de ella? De todos modos, como los demás, debía de pasar la entrevista.

-Tori, siéntate.- no pude evitar reprimir mi alegría al verla.

-Gracias- sonrió- Bueno, supongo que esto es un poco raro.

-¿Raro?- abrió la boca, pero se paró.

-Mejor, hagámoslo profesionalmente- abrió una pequeña carpeta, enseñándome su currículo- Aquí tienes, todas mis cualificaciones.

Había que decir que era impresionante. Sabía cinco idiomas, licenciatura en administración de empresas y doctorado en económicas. Era más que impresionantes, si decía la verdad:

-Licenciatura y doctorado.- dije sorprendida- ¿Eres superdotada?

-Tanto como eso no. Me fascinan ambas, en realidad.- dijo con una sonrisa- Cogí un doble grado y en lo que más me gustaba, me especialicé.

-Impresionante- le admití- Desde luego que no entiendo como la empresa te tenía solo en información.

-Bueno… en su tiempo, era el único puesto libre.- se encogió de hombros, como si fuera sido una elección de la que no tenía remedio.

Sonreí. Antes había dicho que solo quería que entrara por la puerta y le pudiera decir que estaba contratada. Ahora, tras ver aquellas cualificaciones, debía de contratarla sí o sí:

-Bueno. Sabiendo su pasado sexual.- bromeé, teniendo suerte que ella también pilló la broma, respondí- No me queda otra que contratarte.

-¿De verdad?- asentí.

-Con este currículo, sería una estupidez dejarte marchar.

Tori se quedó sin palabras, no sabía que decir; pero con la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro de felicidad, me bastaba:

-Gra- gracias- casi se puso en pie de un salto- Oh… yo. Gracias.

-Eso ya lo has dicho.

-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento. Es…-tomó aliento, se calmó por fin- Muchísimas gracias por el trabajo, no te arrepentirás.

-Es espero.

Aunque no hacía falta preocuparse por ello. Sabía cómo hacerlo, me había ayudado antes y sabía lo que me esperaba. Era la persona que necesitaba para que me ayudase en lo que fuera. Incluso con Beck y su padre, cuando se presentaron ambos, aquel mismo día, buscando la revancha. Después de la pelea con papá, podía esperarme de todo en realidad.

Ambos, desde luego, entraron con aire triunfador, como si fueran dueños de todo aquello. A lo mejor, lo creerían, pero no sabían con quien se metían.

-Jade, ¿cómo sigues?- eligió el señor Oliver jugar el papel de amigo primero, ya se veía- Solo espero que esta reunión salga mejor que la que tuviste con mi hijo la semana pasada.

-Bueno desde que fue un enviado de usted, supongo que las cosas volverán a terminar como la semana pasada, me temo.- Beck y su padre se miraron un momento antes de que éste volviera a mí y Beck fijara su atención en Tori, que entraba aportando documentos.

Si pensaba propasarse de nuevo con Tori, no aseguraba como pudiera terminar aquella situación. Volví de nuevo a la realidad, debía de dejar de obsesionarme tanto con Tori; y me fije en el señor Oliver que empezaba a sacar más papeles:

-El caso es que mi empresa está en pleno alzamiento.- observé las gráficas- Oscorp pronto se convertirá en una de las más poderosas empresas…

-¿Está insinuando que podría eliminarnos del mapa?- después de sus palabras, enseguida entendí por qué tanto empeño en conseguir tanto porcentaje d la empresa.

Pronto empezaría a comprar acciones a los demás inversores, llegando un momento en el que la persona que tomara las decisiones, fuese él y no yo. Prácticamente, quería eliminarme a mí del mapa.

-Claro que no. En realidad, quiero un enlace entre empresas. Fácil, ¿no cree?

-Pues no. -Me encogí de hombros- porque cambie de manos, no significa que el poder termine perdiéndose…- giré mi mirada a tiempo de ver como Beck no paraba de hacer miradas y tonterías con Tori- De quien me tendría que preocupar en vez de mi empresa y servidora, es que su hijo no deshaga lo que usted está creando por pensar con la parte equivocada del cuerpo.

Beck se volvió escandalizado, al igual que su padre:

-No permito que me hable así- llegó incluso a incorporarse de la silla.

-Hijo, tranquilo.-lo sentó Tomas sin embargo- Jade, solo te estoy tendiendo un lazo. Crecemos día a día y con dos grandes incorporaciones, podríamos tener el dominio completo.

-Y tiene usted razón, pero no cuando quiere más de la mitad de las acciones que yo ya dispongo.- me levanté, dispuestas a despedirlos educadamente- Ahora, si me disculpan, tengo trabajo que hacer.

-Tu padre no estará contento con esta decisión.

Sonreí.

-Nunca lo está con ninguna.- me encogí de hombros.

Tomas me miró, luego a su hijo que aunque irritado, había vuelto su mirada de nuevo a Tori; y al igual que yo, se levantó, tomó sus cosas y se marchó seguido de su hijo. No se si fui yo o fue Tori la primera que lo hizo, pero cuando ambos desaparecieron de la sala, soltamos una bocanada grande de aire aliviadas. Incluso odiando a personas teníamos el mismo gusto.

-¿No tendrás problemas más tarde?- Tori enseguida acudió a mí.

-Lo tendré- volví a sentarme- pero sé como hacer mi trabajo.

-He de decir que ha sido impresionante.

-Lo sé- asentí, hasta yo lo sentía.- pero necesito un respiro. Voy a salir a comer, ¿puedes preparar la reunión con el equipo de marketing antes de irte?

-Claro, no hay problemas.

Se lo agradecí. Necesitaba un poco de desahogo. Llamé a Cat que enseguida aceptó comer conmigo. Necesitaba hablar de muchas cosas, mis padres, el trabajo; incluso Tori. Cat era mi mejor amiga y siendo un día normal de trabajo, no tendría que preocuparme por que fuera su gran día.

-Dios, disculpa.- se disculpó por llegar tarde cuando llegó por fin al restaurante- tenía inversores italianos y japoneses interesados y tenía que hacer algo.

-Negocios son los negocios- me repetí- Aun así, gracias por venir, necesito… bueno, un almuerzo de chicas.

-Lo que sea.- sonreí, no dudaba que fuera a fallarme- Me dejaste preocupada cuando te fuiste de la gala el sábado. ¿Qué pasó? Pensé que querías pasar un rato de baile y demás. Te vi hablar con Aiden…

-Ya bueno… en realidad, muchas cosas ocurrieron entre el viernes y el sábado en realidad- demasiadas en mi opinión- ¿por qué no pedimos antes? Tengo el estómago que me ruge.

-Por favor.

Mayormente era porque tenía mucha hambre, pero en parte era también porque necesitaba aclarar mi mente en lo que era los temas. Cat era una de esas personas que hace mucho de poco, asique tener ese momento para pensar en cómo se lo diría, era perfecto.

-Bueno, empieza a contar- dijo una vez que teníamos la comida ya servida.

-Pues… para empezar… mamá y papá se separan, como te dije- le respondí.

-Sí, sí. ¿Y cómo te sientes?

-Ni idea, supongo.- era verdad- Solo… es extraño. Conociendo a mi familia, no sé como no ha ocurrido antes.

-Bueno, lo importantes es que no pienses que es por tu culpa.

-En realidad…- le expliqué todo el lio que había con mi padre, Beck y Tori y, como todo aquello, podría haber influido- Asique… creo que hay algo de culpa mía en este divorcio.

-¿Quieres decir que tus padres pelearon por ti?- asintió- Pero ésta chica, Tori, ¿tan importante es?- me encogí de hombros.

-Mi padre la detesta, aunque no sé por qué y el sábado por la noche, cuando estábamos comiendo juntas, tampoco me dijo mucho.

-Espera… ¿comiendo juntas?

-¿De verdad que es lo único que te interesa?

-Explica y luego lo hago yo- suspiré- Vamos.

-Está bien… Salí de la fiesta, estaba depre y fui al McDonalds. Nos encontramos y terminamos compartiendo hamburguesas y una botella de whiskey.- no había nada más que decir.

-Lo que a mi parecer, es una cita. Y eras tú la que me preguntaba si me gustaba Victoria-pero antes de que dijera nada, me paró- Ya, lo sé, es una broma…

Me mordí el labio y suspiré. Quizás no lo fuera:

-En realidad- suspiré- Estoy un poco confundida en ese tema.

-¿Confundida?

-No sé lo que me pasa con Tori, si tengo que ser sincera.

-Ok, primero, si la llamas Tori, significa solo una cosa, que esa chica te importa.

-Eso lo sé.- ya me lo había figurado- Es el hecho de que las cosas con ella son… distintas a como pueden ser por ejemplo contigo o con Aiden por poner diferentes ejemplos. Me trata… de igual.

-¿Y yo no te trato?- suspiré.

-Sí, lo haces… pero con ella siento que puedo hablar mejor de las cosas. Siempre ha estado ahí, ayudándome…- solté mi tenedor sobre la ensañada cesar y tomé aire profundamente- Esto nunca me había pasado nunca antes, Cat. Siempre tengo el control de las relaciones, pero con Tori… es diferente. Una especie de diferente que no sé como definirlo.

Cat no dijo nada, simplemente me miró, dio un sorbo a su gaseosa y se aclaró la garganta:

-Averigua entonces qué es lo que sientes realmente. Trabaja con ella, conócela un poco más. Quizás, solo es… respeto que sientes por esa persona. Muchas veces nuestros sentimientos y las cosas que sentimos, son dos cosas muy opuestas.

Me quedé sin palabras. Para mí, Cat siempre había sido la loca amiga que solo entendía de fiestas, pero cuando había temas serios de los que hablar, temas como éste para poner un ejemplo; me dejaba sorprendida la manera en la que me lo explicaba:

-Vaya, muy buen consejo. Me sorprende que venga de ti.- volví a nuestro tono normal de broma.

-Lo sé, hasta yo me he sorprendido. ¿Me estoy volviendo demasiado dulce?

-Es el sabor que tiene los bombones.

-Hey, que la que te gustaba era tu secretaria, no yo.- volvía la vieja Cat.- pero aparte de broma y demás; sigue mi consejo y no dejes influenciarte por lo que principalmente sientes.

-Lo haré.- asentí.

Después de todo, tener aquel almuerzo de chicas, me ayudó mucho. Muchas veces confundimos la manera en la que sentimos respeto o admiración por una persona, con sentimientos que no son. Victoria me había ayudado, me había confiado momentos íntimos y veía en ella la ambición, el sueño de ser alguien en la vida, cosa que a mí me habían escrito desde que prácticamente, era un bebe. Seguramente, era aquello, sentía respeto y admiración por ella. Trabajaría con ella y no pasaría nada más.

Había que decir que hasta volví con optimismo hacia la agencia de nuevo a terminar la jornada de trabajo. Subí a mi oficina, dispuesta a terminar el trabajo que me quedara. Había comprado meses atrás una moto de trial a espaldas de mis padres cuando más estresada estaba. Quizás, si terminaba hasta antes, pudiera dar unas vueltas, ya que entre evento si y evento no, apenas había tenido tiempo de montarla como era debido. Otra motivación más que tendría cuando saliera.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron cuando, metida en aquellos pensamientos, observé como no solo Tori estaba en mi oficina. Joel, un chico que trabajaba unas plantas más abajo, la acompañaba. Aunque más bien, la cortejaba.

-Podemos ir después del trabajo.- le sugería- unas copas y… nada más, lo prometo.- Tori le sonreía, coqueta.

-No lo sé. A penas sé cuánto trabajo tendré al finalizar el día…- decía aquello, aunque se podía ver en su rostro que en realidad, quería.

Caminé rápidamente hacia ellos, no iba a permitir que estuvieran de chácharas cuando tendrían que estar trabajando el uno y el otro:

-Señores.- dije fríamente.

Ambos se separaron asustados al verme:

-Señora West- dijo Joel asustado.

-Señora West- lo imitó al igual Tori.

-Esta no es una zona para ligar- ambos se pusieron colorados cuando me escucharon- Aquí se viene a trabajar, ¿entendido?

Ni siquiera dijo palabra Joel, solo corrió hacia el ascensor hasta perderse en él. Me giré a Tori un momento que enseguida se quiso disculpar.

-No pretendía de verdad. Jade, yo…

-Señora West- estaba demasiado enfadada como para que me tuteara- Al trabajo.

Fueron mis últimas palabras antes de dirigirme de nuevo al despacho y, cerrando las puertas tras de mí, respiré profundamente. Trabaja con ella, conócela, será solo respeto; había dicho Cat.

Podría ser… o podría ser que en realidad, estaba empezando a sentir algo por ella.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Nunca pensé que se haría tan difícil, aún más de lo que era, trabajar con alguien del que no sabes qué sientes realmente. Todos los días llegaba, la veía allí y, en el momento en el que ella quería volver a tener una relación un poco más estable conmigo, más amistosa, yo apagaba mis sentimientos y me volvía de nuevo fría. Era una especie de auto-mecanismo que poseía mi cuerpo y lo estaba empezando a odiar. Tori era mi amiga quisiera o no. Me había ayudado y lo mismo que le había dado el secreto del divorcio de mis padres, ella había dado el del suicidio de su padre.

¿Por qué entonces me había alejado de aquella manera?

Mis sentimientos me la estaban jugando y no me gustaba. Había pasado semanas con esta situación. Sentía que debía de hablar con ella. Quizás, no darle una explicación si no quería. Podía decirle que simplemente, la situación con los Oliver que solo incordiaban tratando de quitar a la empresa clientes, mi pare, del que no sabía nada desde hacía tiempo; me estaban dejando un poco mal y que ella no tenía culpa por nada. Debía de disculpar, sentía que lo debía; pero una parte de mí quería dejarlo llevar. Me encontraba entre la espada y la pared, aunque más bien, entre mi cabeza y mi corazón.

Y de repente, la mañana de mi cumpleaños, sin previo aviso, cuando más tranquila estaba la mañana, Tori entró nerviosa, se paró delante de mi mesa, me miró, caminó de un lado a otro, como queriendo encontrar las palabras hasta que de repente lo soltó:

-¿Por qué me estás ignorando?- me quedé sin palabras.

-¿Perdón?

-Teníamos una buena amistad y de la noche a la mañana, todo este mes me has… ignorado.- no sabía que decir- Y solo quiero saber que está pasando, ¿vale?- ¿Realmente estaba soltando lo que yo deseaba decir?- Sé que no debería de importarme tanto como me importa ahora, pero por favor… Todo esto me mata.

Me quedé mirándola porque por mucho que intentaba hablarle y responder, parecía que de repente, había olvidado como hablar. Tori jugaba con sus manos, nerviosa, mientras me miraba, esperando una respuesta que ni siquiera yo llegaba a saber cuál era.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que llegué a poder articular.

-¿Lo siento?- me levanté, cerré la puerta que había dejado abierta y la miré- ¿Eso es todo?- hasta ella lo veía al igual que yo.

-No, pero es lo único que puedo decir ahora, Tori.- respiré profundamente, intentando calmarme cuando empecé a notar el nudo en el estómago que se formaba cuando estaba en esas situaciones- Es… complicado.

-Complicado…- repitió- Está bien- gracias a Dios, le sirvió- Sólo… respóndeme a una pregunta, por favor.- asentí, la que fuera- ¿Hice algo mal para que de repente me dejarás de hablar?

-No- ni pensé en la respuesta, me salió por si sola- No hiciste nada mal. Eres la persona más increíble que he podido encontrar, pero ya te lo he dicho. Es…

-Complicado- volvió a repetir.

Me mordí la lengua. Odiaba sentirme así, aunque aún más sentía hacer pasar este momento a Tori. Se preocupaba por mí, por nuestra relación; pero podía estar cien por cien segura de que no le importaba de la misma manera que a mí. Aún no podía confirmar nada de lo que pasaba, aún no podía asegurar nada de lo que sentía. Solamente podía dar una cosa por verdadera y cierta; y esa era que Tori había revolucionado mi mundo de una manera en la que nadie nunca la había hecho.

Me echó entonces una última mirada, no dijo nada, aunque deseé que lo hiciera, y se fue. Cerré entonces los ojos, suspiré profundamente e intenté relajarme. Tenía una empresa multimillonaria e internacional en mis manos. Tendría que estar poniendo todos mis esfuerzos en ella, mis pensamientos, mis deseos y mis metas; y sin embargo, solo podía concentrarme en Tori y en lo que estaba pasando. Tenía que hacer algo y pronto. Quizás, podía adelantar el viaje a Londres para revisar los últimos contrato de la empresa de aquella ciudad. Así, me despejaría la mente de Tori y, solo quizás, incluso me serviría.

La mañana transcurrió sin incidentes después de aquellos minutos. Era como si fuese otro día en la oficina; solo que aquel día, podía salir un poco antes por ser mi cumpleaños. Nunca deseaba nada, ya que mi madre era la que se encargaba de organizarme la fiesta por la noche. Desgraciadamente, ese día, ella y Cat me esperaban cuando salí del trabajo para ir a almorzar.

-¡FELICIDADES, CUMPLEAÑERA!- Cat, con su emoción habitual, salió corriendo hacia mí nada más salí por las puertas del edificio y prácticamente, se abrazó de piernas y manos a mí- ¿Cómo estás, viejuna?

-Oye, que solo soy tres meses mayor que tú- le reprimí- pero encantad, gracias- aunque la verdad es que ni sabía- ¿Qué hacéis aquí?- pregunté entonces a madre que me saludó como normalmente la gente lo hace.

-Ya que siempre estás que odias los cumpleaños y solo vas a la fiesta porque te obligo, he pensado que al menos, podríamos ir de celebración en pequeñas cosas como, por ejemplo, un almuerzo.

-Tu madre ha reservado plaza en Golden, el mejor restaurante del mundo. Va a ser increíble- le siguió Cat que de repente se dio cuenta de que no debía de haberlo dicho- Me he pasado.

-Era una sorpresa- me confirmó entonces madre- Aun así… espero que sea de tu agrado.

-Lo será.- todo lo era cuando estás rodeado de personas que quieres.

Casi empujando, me metieron en el coche, poniendo rumbo hacia el restaurante. Prácticamente, era la creme de la creme en lo que se refiere a restaurantes. Solo comían los más altos cargos como presidentes y grandes empresarios. Como no, siendo mamá quién era y, por supuesto yo, y Cat, ¿por qué no también incluirla?; no pudieron si no aceptarnos.

-Sí que es éste restaurante rico- dije al mirar la cubertería de oro y plata- Me recuerda a la de la tía Simoné- le señalé a mamá.

-Bueno, lo mejor de lo mejor para mi hija- sonreí un poco- Aunque la de la tía Simoné fue el regalo que le hice a tu otra tía, Raven.- reí.

Me encantaba la relación que tenía mi madre con sus hermanas.

-Ok, dejémonos de tanto dinero.- Cat se adelantó- y vamos a la carta. ¿Filet minong o voy a ser la única?

-Alguien viene con hambre- me burlé tomando también la carta.

-Dice la que se zampó hamburguesas y hamburguesas de McDonald's- me reprimió.

-¿McDonald's?- mierda, mamá no lo sabía, ni me acordaba- ¿Cuándo?

-Solo… fue una cosa sin importancia- le quité importancia mirando a Cat que se quería esconder tras la carta del restaurante- Me emborraché y me dio por ese restaurante. Tranquila, mi secretaria, Victoria, me ayudó en todo.-Y, de repente, allí estaba aquel gesto de disgusto con la mención de Tori.- Madre…- ¿qué pasaba con ella?

-Está todo bien.

-Mamá- volví a insistir.

-¿Pasa algo?- Cat nos miró, volviendo a la conversación cuando notó que ya había pasado su momento.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te dije de Tori y su familia?- asintió- Bueno, pues aquí está otra vez, ese gesto de disgusto al mencionar a Tori.

-No es gesto de disgusto- mamá se intentó defender, pero era inútil- Ya te lo dije, hija.

-Lo sé, que era mala para mí, pero ¿por qué? Nunca me dais una razón.

Noté que empezaba a respirar muy rápido, me estaba sofocando demasiado.

-Tendrías que hablar con tu padre de eso.

-Papá hace semanas que no le veo.- le recordé- Desde que peleé con él, no sé nada. Me ha abandonado, ¿ lo harás tú también?

Mamá miró a Cat, que había bajado su mirada, dejando el asunto a ella y a mí. Quería respuestas y la quería ya. Si había algo malo en Tori, quizás, hasta me podía ayudar a olvidarme de ella. Cualquier cosa era buena:

-Creo que tu padre conocía a los Vega- comenzó a decir de repente- Fue hace tiempo, tendrías tres años como mucho. Los dos eran amigos y de repente, un día dejé de saber de su relación y demás. Sabes cómo es tu padre con negocios, amigos y enemigos… pensé que se habrían enfadado, nada más.

Me quedé pensando. ¿Qué había entonces en ello que hiciera que tuviera que alejarme de Tori? ¿Amigos que se convierten en enemigos? Que papá no fuese amigo del padre de Tori, no significaba que yo no pudiera ser amiga de ella. Si antes me parecía estúpido, ahora me parecía aún más. Tenía que dejarlo pasa, me estaba obsesionando algo que no tenía nada de misterioso.

Miré a mamá y luego a Cat, que esperaba que dijera algo. Por ahora, me guardaría todo esto. Sería un secreto por ahora. El divorcio, papá desaparecido y mi cabeza que no se aclaraba con nada de lo que me ocurría. Por ahora, solo me concentraría en los negocios y nada más. En pocos días me iría a Londres y pasaría un par de días allí. Utilizaría aquel tiempo para poder reflexionar y aclararme. Tenía oficialmente veinticinco años y poseía una empresa multinacional, todo aquello era por culpa de eso, claro estaba. ¿Quién a sus veinticinco años puede manejar algo lo que yo manejo ahora mismo?

-¿Estás bien, Jade?- Cat por fin rompió el silencio.

-Claro…- mentí- ¿Por qué no seguimos con la comida? Seguro que me esperan más sorpresas- ambas me miraron, pero aún así, decidieron seguirme la corriente.

-Sabes leer nuestras mentes- bromeó Cat.

-Os conozco demasiado.

Por triste o lo que fuese que pareciera, ambas eran mis dos únicas mejores amigas. Siempre me había costado hacer amistades y bueno, mi madre y Cat eran las personas que habían sabido como realmente, aguantarme.

Después de comer, volvimos a casa. Mamá tenía que preparar la fiesta de la noche, dar los últimos repasos y era el turno de Cat, según sus palabras, de darme su regalo de cumpleaños un poco anticipado.

-Ok, y, supuestamente, ¿dónde está ese regalo de cumpleaños anticipado?

-Directa al grano- asintió cuando le pregunté nada más llegar a casa.

-Bueno, si hemos terminado en mi casa significa que o es algo pequeño, que puedes llevar en tu bolso- le señalé el de mano que llevaba aquel día- O uno grande y estando en mi casa, solo se me ocurre un striptease.

-Wow, ¿ahora te van las chicas?

-Ya sabes que nunca definí mi sexualidad- Cat terminó riendo conmigo tirada frente a mí en el sofá.

-Bueno, desgraciadamente, es lo segundo. Te quedas sin verme desnuda.

-Dice la chica que en la Universidad terminaba durmiendo desnuda las noches de borrachera.

-Touché.- se levantó, tomó su bolso, y me entregó un pequeño sobre.

-¿Y esto?

-Ábrelo.

Cat había sido mi mejor amiga prácticamente desde que nos conocimos y en cuando cabía a regalos, siempre sabía qué regalarme. No me gustaban las joyas o la ropa. Sabía que me gustaba lo misterioso y a veces, gore; era así de rara. Por eso, cuando empecé a abrir el sobre, sabía que no me defraudaría. Aunque cuando leí lo que eran, me quedé un poco dubitativa.

-"Clases para el desahogo de la rabia"… ¿Qué coño es esto?

-Simplemente…. Un lugar donde puedes aporrear de todo y desahogar tu rabia. Puedes dar puñetazos, destrozar muebles y demás… Hasta que sacas todo lo que tienes dentro- no hizo falta mirarla para saber por qué había elegido aquello- Es en Londres y, como en unos días te vas para repasar lo que sea que tienes que repasar, pensé en que lo podrías hacer mientras estás allí.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- no sabía si abrazarla o darle un beso o todo al conjunto.

-Eres mi mejor amiga y con toda la mierda que tienes encima, lo necesitas.

Corrí hacia ella, lanzándome y cayendo ambas sobre el sofá en el abrazo:

-Sabes que te amo, ¿no?

-Siempre- me sonrió dándome un beso- Ahora levanta que este es un Dior y me lo vas a arrugar.

Me levanté, Cat y su obsesión por la moda.

-Siempre dando la nota.

-¿No me conoces acaso? Ahora sube a tu cuarto y búscate el vestido para esta noche. Tu madre casi me rogó que lo eligieras bien.

Suspiré. Mamá y su manía de que pareciera una señorita cuando podía, cuando casi siempre iba en falda para trabajar en la oficina.

-Está bien, ahora vuelvo. No robes nada.

-No te preocupes, la escultura de la última vez me dio dinero suficiente para poder aguantar un poco más.

Decidí ignorarla y subir al vestidor porque si le seguía la broma, nunca pararíamos y la fiesta era aquella misma noche. Asique subí al vestidor, abrí la zona de vestidos y, como siempre, ninguno me agradaba. Eran de colores vivos, muy chica popular de las películas y siempre había definido mi estilo como chica a la que nadie mira y no le importa. Aun así, tenía que hacerlo, por mi madre y por pasar realmente un rato disfrutando. Más cuando sabía que a la mañana siguiente no tendría que ir a trabajar por ser mi día de descanso. Las ventajas de ser el jefe.

Repasé de un lado a otra la hilera de vestidos y finalmente, me decidí por un lila de tirantes anchos. No era uno de los que me había comprado la tarde que fui con mamá, pero estaría orgullosa de verme con uno puesto. Aunque cuando me lo vi puesto, casi me alegré de verme yo con uno puesto. Me quedaba impresionante, y lo decía alguien que no era mucho de moda.

-¡Jade!- era Cat desde el piso de abajo.

-¿Qué!

-Tu secretaria está aquí- ¿qué hacía en mi casa?- Dice que tiene que darte unos papeles en persona.

-Em… ahora bajo- después de la charla de la mañana, mejor sería dar la cara.

Me subí la cremallera, dejándome el vestido, cuando más rápido se fuera, mejor sería; y bajé a recibirla tal y como estaba, que fue lo peor que pude hacer en aquella situación, porque lo empeoró todo, al menos, en mi opinión cuando sus ojos se clavaron en mí. Notaba como apenas podía articular palabra, solo me miraba, pero como Gatsby lo hacía con Daisy, de una manera mágica.

-Vega- solo pude decir.

Cat nos miraba a las dos. Quería quedarse, pero, por suerte, empezó a caminar sin decir palabra hacia la cocina, dejándonos a solas, cosa que me hizo estar más nerviosa. La volví a mirar de nuevo, en sus manos tría papeles:

-Em…- tomó aire mirándolos- Tría… me mandaron que te diera estos papeles, Jade. Lo antes posible…

-Podrías habérmelo dado mañana en la oficina- los tomé, solo era simple papeleo.

-Lo sé, pero… desde que no vendrás mañana a trabajar… bueno, ya me entiendes- asentí volviéndola a mirar.

Notaba en su mirada que estaba nerviosa, como yo. Aquel era también nuestro encuentro desde el que vivimos aquella mañana. No habíamos hablado más y cuando salí, Tori no estaba, por lo que la tensión, aún seguía. Recordé entonces el cumpleaños. Podría invitarla para poder dejarle claro que la cosa seguía bien aunque no lo estuviesen. Arrugué los papeles en mi mano un poco y tomé aire profundamente. No recordaba que esto fuera tan difícil cuando le pedía salir a alguien en el instituto. Aunque esto solo fuera una invitación y nada más:

-Gracias entonces.- sonreí.

-Es mi trabajo- se encogió de hombros- Me… me tengo que ir.

-Espera- la tomé de la muñeca, parándola, aunque roce fuera como electricidad cuando supe que había hecho- Lo siento- negó con una sonrisa- Es solo que… ¿tienes algo que hacer esta noche?

-No en realidad- respondió.

-Bueno… pensaba en que… ¿por qué no vienes a la fiesta de cumpleaños que organiza mi madre esta noche?

-¿Tu fiesta de cumpleaños?- preguntó ya nerviosa.

-La misma- asentí.

-Bueno… ¿estás segura?

-Claro- aunque en realidad, no tenía ni idea- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No… es solo que…- sonrió y asintió- Claro, será un placer. Aunque nunca he estado en una fiesta de ricos.

-Es como una fiesta normal y corriente, aunque con cosas más caras- prácticamente, era aquello, si tenía que decir la verdad.

-Está bien- asintió de nuevo- Aunque… ahora sí que tengo que irme. Tengo una fiesta a la que asistir esta noche y tengo que buscar algo para ponerme- intenté no sonreír aunque me fue imposible- Nos vemos esta noche, supongo.

-Nos vemos.

Cuando Tori cerró la puerta tras de sí, volví a respirar tranquila. ¿Qué había sido aquel momento? ¿Desde cuándo me está volviendo tan cursi? Si era verdad que estaba empezando a enamorarme de ella, aquel estúpido amor estaba volviéndome demasiado idiota para mi gusto.

-Ok, tengo que preguntar, ¿qué fue eso?- hasta Cat lo notó cuando me uní a ella en la cocina- Había más tensión sexual que en la película más romántica del mundo.

-Lo sé- dejé los papeles arrugados sobre la mesa y la miré- ¿Qué me está pasando?

-Lo que a todos le ocurre en la vida, querida Jade, me temo- respondió Cat sin embargo- enamorarse.


	6. Chapter 6- parte 1

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

El lugar era precioso. Un antiguo mercado al lado del mar que había sido renovado para poder albergar celebraciones y demás. Mamá había encargado decorarlo al estilo victoriano y steampunk. Me encantaban esos dos estilos y mamá supo cómo hacerlo para que el lugar pareciera elegante, pero alucinante a la vez. Lo tendría que ser para que nada más entrar en el lugar, lo primero que me fijara fuese en la decoración y no el personal que me esperaba.

-Mamá, es impresionante- la abracé fuertemente- Gracias.

-Te lo mereces, cariño, felicidades- con una dulce sonrisa, me devolvió el abrazó, dándome un pequeño beso en la mejilla- y antes de que la gente te aparte de mí.- y me lo entregó-Vino tu padre a verme para darme los papeles del divorcio- sacó de su monedero un pequeño estuche y me lo entregó- me dijo que te lo diera de su parte.

-Lo siento, mamá- negó.

-No te preocupes, hija- sonrió intentando hacerse la fuerte- Solo ábrelo y disfruta de tu fiesta. Te lo mereces.

Fui a responderle cuando fui atacada ya por Cat y Aiden que vinieron por mí, haciendo prácticamente un sándwich de mí entre Cat y él. Mamá entonces nos dejó a sola, aunque me hubiera gustado hablar con ella.

-Felicidades, cariño- me volvió a felicitar Cat con un gran abrazo.

-Felicidades, Jade- Aiden fue más caballeroso con el beso en la mejilla- Te ves impresionantemente guapa.

-Muchísimas gracias- no pude evitar ponerme un poco colorada ante aquello- Me alegro de que hayas venido desde que nuestro último encuentro fue tan…

-No suertudo- terminó por mí- La noche es larga, seguro que podemos arreglarlo.- mirándome con esos ojos azules, me guiñó un ojo.

Desde luego, sí que era una buena señal que hubiera venido.

-Ok, siento no hacer en este momento de tercera rueda, pero chicos, una servidora está también aquí- la pobre Cat por fin se hizo notar.

-Lo siento- me disculpé yo ya por los dos.

-Está bien, pero solo porque eres mi amiga y…

-¡Jade West!- los tres nos giramos cuando Beck se nos acercó- Bonito vestido.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- sabía que mamá no lo había invitado, más aún desde que sabía sus razones para acercarse a mí- No eres bienvenido.- le hice saber.

-Oh, vamos, Jade. Porque hemos tenido una disputa no significa que podamos ser amigos más tarde.- nunca sería amigo de él, ni aunque me fuera la vida en ello.- ¿Amigos?

-Vete de aquí- le ordené.

-Oh, vamos, Jade…- empezó a caminar hacia mí cuando Aiden lo paró en seco.

-Ha dicho que te vayas- le ordenó severamente.

-Y tú…- apartó su mano de un manotazo de su pecho y lo miró- ¿Quién coño eres?

-El que te va a meter una buena ostia si no te vas.

Beck nos miró:

-Jade y sus perros guardianes… Está bien- levantó sus manos en señal de rendición- Ya nos veremos más tarde todas formas. La noche es joven, ¿no suele decirse eso?

Ninguno le respondimos. Solo nos quedamos mirándolo, Aiden dispuesto a pegarle si fuese necesario y Cat a mi lado; hasta que por fin se fue. He de decir que aquella situación fue de lo más tensa que pude vivir. No había vuelto a saber nada más de él y desde que papá no estaba para darme la lata con sus asuntos, me resultó más que incómodo verlo allí.

Me acerqué a Aiden, que se volvió a mí con una sonrisa:

-¿Estás bien?

-No hacía falta- le respondí- Gracias de todas formas.- aunque en cierta manera, odiaba que alguien me defendiera ya que me valía por mí misma.- ¿Por qué no vas a buscarnos algo para beber mientras?

-Claro- aunque la verdadera razón era para que nos dejara a Cat y a mí un rato a solas, necesitaba hablar con ella.

Nada más se marchó, me giré hacia Cat que supo leerme el gesto:

-Estás preocupada, puedo notarlo.

-En realidad, nerviosa- respondí.

-¿Tori?

-De todo un poco- confesé en realidad- Tori, mi padre, Beck en mi fiesta, mis padres en su conjunto. El día más feliz de mi vida…- Cat se extrañó cuando me escuchó decirlo- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero. Odio sentirme de esta manera… eso es todo.

-Tienes que estar tranquila, ¿vale? ¿Por qué no te diviertes un poco? Bebes, bailas. Abres esos regalos que tan caros tienen que ser…

Me giré, observando al fondo del salón, una mesa enorme con una gran pila de regalos. Al menos, lo bueno que tenía la alta sociedad es que si quieren mantenerte como amigo, necesitas ser generoso en tu amistad. Aquella era su forma de expresarlo y había que decir que en cierta manera, se apreciaba.

-Tienes razón- asentí- Es hora de disfrutar.

Aiden regresó, bebida en mano preparada disfrutamos un poco de la fiesta. Mamá había contratado a un Dj y tras descubrir que más de la mitad de mis compañeros de universidad estaban allí, comencé a disfrutar de la noche. Bailé, bebí y reí con Cat y sus tonterías. Desgraciadamente, había algo que me mantenía la mente un poco ocupada: Tori. La había invitado, pero las horas habían pasado desde que había llegado y no había aparecido aún. Quizás no quería venir, o quizás solo me estaba volviendo un poco paranoica con todo aquel tema.

Llegando casi a media noche, salí hacia la terraza que daba hacia el mar. La noche estaba tranquila y aunque empezaba a hacer frío, se apetecía estar fuera, tranquila, fuera del barullo de la gente.

-¿Jade?- me puse nerviosa nada más escuché su voz.

Me giré lentamente y la vi. Allí estaba, finalmente aparecía y estaba guapísima. Se había puesto un vestido negro, ajustado a su figura. Intenté saludarla, pero no me salían las palabras. Seré gilipollas.

-Ho…um, hola- por fin pude responder- Has venido.

-Sí, bueno… en realidad, este a punto de no venir.- se acercó a mí, estaba bellísima a la luz de la luna- Aun así, aquí estoy- se paró a mi lado, mirando el paisaje- el sitio es hermoso.

-Lo es- asentí- Mi madre siempre sabe encontrar los mejores sitios.

Notaba la tensión ente ambas y odiaba. Odiaba todo. Supongo que es como soy, odio todo lo que no puedo llegar a entender.

-Tengo… tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti.

-¿Qué? No tendrías porqué…

-En realidad, quería- abrió su bolso y me entregó un pequeño estuche- ábrelo.

La observé, su mirad estaba llena de ilusión, era como ver un niño pequeño. No la hice esperar más y abrí la caja. Era un anillo con una pequeña tira de color en medio. Tenía su dulzura en cierta manera:

-Era mío, pero… quería que tú lo tuvieras…

-¿Qué? No puedo aceptarlo si es tuyo- los regalos debían de ser aceptados, pero nunca podría aceptar uno que fuera como este- No…

Le extendí la mano, entregándole de nuevo, pero tan pronto lo hice, ella me paró, cerrándome la mano sobre la cajita:

-Lo sé, pero… ¿lo aceptarías si supieras la razón?

-Depende-dije confusa.

Victoria sonrió un poco, nerviosa:

-Porque es la única manera en la que tengo que decirte que estoy enamorada de ti…- alcé mi mirada y sus ojos me lo decían, no era mentira, lo decía de corazón.

-¿Estás de broma?- aun así, no me lo podía creer, era demasiado irreal.

-No, no lo es- respondió sin apartar la vista de mí- Ha ocurrido de repente, sin que me pudiera dar cuenta y sé que está mal, porque después de todo eres mi jefa y no debería, pero es así…- se encogió de hombros- Me gustas, Jade…- no podía hablar, ni siquiera podía pesar alguna respuesta coherente- y aunque no sé si en realidad sientes lo mismo… quería dártelo para que sepas que al igual que ese anillo, eres especial para mí….

Observé de nuevo aquel anillo. Todo lo que había pasado por mi mente, todo lo que pensaba, me preguntaba, de repente, tenía respuesta. Al igual que yo lo había ello de ella, Tori se había enamorado mí. Sin embargo, ahora no sabía qué hacer. Estaba allí, plantada, mirándola, mirando al anillo y no sabía que hacer o que decir.

-Originalmente, la manera en la que se podía salir a alguien era preguntando.- el humor, era la única manera de que conocía en la que podía hablar en aquellas situaciones.

-Voy un poco más adelantada- se encogió de hombros, aunque en realidad, sabía que esperaba otra clase de respuesta- Supongo… que es hora de volver a la fiesta.- tenía que darle una respuesta, quisiese o no.

-Tori, espera…

Ésta se volvió a medio camino y me miró de nuevo con aquellos ojos que mostraban sus nervios:

-Supongo que… te debo una respuesta.

-No tienes porque si no quieres…

-Pero quiero- que no pudiera es otra cosa.-Y es que…

-¡Tori, Tori, Tori! Este sitio es una pasada y jodidamente rico- un chaval, con pelo rizado y gafas de intelectual, nos interrumpió de repente- Tu jefa tiene dinero, ya se nota…

-Robbie- Tori lo tomó de los brazos y lo paró antes de que metiera aún más la pata- para, vale, estás haciendo el ridículo…- pero éste pareció no entender la frase cuando me vio.

-Oh, hola. No te preocupes, solo vine porque prácticamente me lo rogó.

-Robbie…

-Supuestamente quería darle….

-¡ROBBIE!- le gritó prácticamente al final- Ésta es mi jefa, Jade West.

La cara de Robbie era un poema en aquel momento y aunque empezó con mal pie, en aquel momento quería que la tierra se lo tragara. Miró a Tori, esperando que fuese una broma, pero ésta solo se quedó mirándome, pidiéndome perdón por la situación con la mirada:

-Oye, lo siento mucho, vale, culpa mía. Me pierde esta bocaza.

-Ya lo he notado- no hacía falta que lo dijera.

-Robbie Shapiro- me extendió la mano, pero se la negué, mirando a Tori, pidiendo alguna explicación.

-Es un amigo. Sentí que iba a sentirme un poco excluida y pedí que me acompañara, eso es todo.- miré a uno y al otro- Siento no haberlo presentado antes.

-No te preocupes… Tengo que volver a la fiesta.- quisiera o no, el momento lo había cortado y no podía volver a intentarlo- Disfrutad de la fiesta.

Salí corriendo de allí prácticamente, volviendo a introducirme en el barullo de la gente. Quería irme de allí y terminar con todo. Otros años, no es que odiara la fiesta, pero me lo pasaba mejor de lo que en realidad me lo estaba pasando en aquel momento. Por suerte, a lo lejos observé a Cat, que estaba charlando con Beck. No iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacer negocios aunque el tío fuera una mierda para mí:

-Cat- la saludé.

-Jade, por fin nos encontramos- sin embargo, primero tuvo que responder Beck.

-No tengo ganas de gilipolleces, ¿me entiendes?-no tenía ni las ganas ni la energía- Necesito hablar con mi amiga un momento, ¿o acaso no puedo?

-Puedes, pero al menos pensé que podrías concederme unos minutos desde que tu padre me dijo que le rogaste que viniera.

-¿Qué mi padre qué?- no me lo podía creer.- Primero no veo a mi padre desde hace semanas y segundo, le rogaría mejor perderte de vista antes que nada, ¿me has entendido?

-Vale, vale- alzó las manos en señal de rendición- Supongo que me tengo que ir. Feliz cumpleaños, de todos modos.- se giró a Cat y le regaló una sonrisa en cambio- Me encantará ser tu socio por cierto, Cat.

-Ya te he dicho que no te arrepentirás.-Ni le dirigí la mirada cuando se alejó de nosotras.- Si que te desespera ese tío- bromeó Cat cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-Es quedarse corto- suspiré- Tori vino…- dije por fin.

-¿De verdad?- asentí- ¿Y qué? ¿Qué pasó?

-De todo en realidad.- saqué del bolsillo interior del vestido el anillo- Es su regalo- Cat empezó a gesticular intentando guardar la compostura, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba con ganas de gritar "Oh Dios Mio", y eso que no sabía lo más importante- Y además confesó que le gustaba.

-¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?- un puñado de invitados se volvieron hacia nosotras.

-Compostura, por favor- bastante tenía ya.

-Lo siento- por suerte, la gente volvió a lo suyo- ¿Le has dicho lo que sientes?

-No.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué? Te gusta, tú a ella, ¿por qué no lo hiciste?

-No lo sé, vale, no lo sé- le dije contándole el momento en el que nos interrumpió Robbie- No sé por qué, pero después de aquello… no me sentía con ganas suficientes para decirle lo que sentía, ¿sabes? Esto es una jodida mierda.

-¿Después de que viniera ese tío?- asentí- No te sentías con ganas… ¿o querías que hubiese venido sola para estar a solas con ella?

-¿De qué estás hablando?- no la entendía.

-De que quizás, solo lo que querías, era estar con ella a solas. Por eso, cuando observaste a Robbie, lo único que querías era salir de allí.

Me fui a llevar las manos a la cara, parando en el último momento para no arruinarme el look y suspiré fuertemente. ¿Por qué tenía que dar Cat siempre con las respuestas más justas? Porque, ¿para qué negar aquella posibilidad? Todo lo que sentía con Tori era confuso. ¿Por qué no también la razón por la que me había marchado sin decirle que también tenía sentimientos por ella, cuando había tenido una oportunidad tan perfecta en mis manos? Era una idiota masoquista que no sabía hacer nada a derechas en el tema amoroso. Había sido entrenada tan bien en el campo de los negocios que había olvidado completamente como actuar delante de los demás. Más aún, cuando dejaban mostrar algún signo de afección sobre mí.

-Quiero irme a mi casa. Pienso marcharme mañana mismo a Londres. No aguanto más estar aquí.

-Irte no arreglará nada- y tenía razón, pero no aguantaba estar más entre tanta tontería- ¿Por qué no la buscas y hablas de nuevo con ella?

Giré la mirada y la busqué entre la multitud. Ni siquiera sabía si seguía allí. Me había marchado sin responderle y entre la charla de esta mañana, la de hace un rato y toda la mierda que estaba pasando, con mi suerte, se habría marchado.

-No sé si es una buena idea. Ni si quiera yo me aclaro con todo lo que me pasa.

-Desde luego, que no te aclaras, chica.

-Eso no ayuda. Además…- me fui callando cuando observé que su expresión cambiaba- ¿Qué?

-¿Soy yo o tu madre está hablando con Tori?- señaló entre la multitud.

Seguí su señal hasta que en efecto, mamá y Tori estaban hablando, pero ¿cómo? Que yo supiera, ninguna de las dos se conocían. Mamá nunca iba a la empresa y lo poco que sabía era por papá. Quizás no fuera nada, pero la curiosidad se encendió en mí, tenía que saber de qué hablaban.

Dejando a Cat a solas, me dirigí hacia ellas sin que me vieran. Ambas estaban apartadas, tras una mampara. Con suerte, iba a poder escuchar lo que estuviesen hablando. Me posicioné al otro lado de la mampara y cuando mis oídos se acostumbraron al barullo de la gente, pude entonces concentrarme en su conversación.

-Jade habla mucho de ti, ¿sabes?- le decía mamá a Tori.- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

-No lo sabía-dijo Tori casi con vergüenza- Gracias.

-No pasa nada- mamá le hablaba tranquila, como queriendo ganarse su confianza- Solo… quería hablarte de algo que he estado viendo.-¿A qué se refería?

-Claro, ¿de qué se trata?

-De la manera en la que miras a mi hija- me giré y las observé a través de la mampara- Os vi antes allá fuera y quería hablar de ello.

-Señora West, no sé de lo que me habla…- respondió asustada, pero mamá ya la había pillado y era muy tarde para echarse atrás.

-Sé que te gusta, Tori, he visto esa mirada miles de veces, cuando yo tenía vuestra edad. Solo deseo una cosa, si es posible.

-¿Cuál?- hasta yo me asusté.

-Que no le hagas daño a mi hija.- noté como si una mano se aferrara a mi garganta y no me dejara respirar, provocando que quisiera vomitar.

-Yo nunca podría hacerle daño, señora.

-Toma mis palabras, Tori, tómalas porque nunca sabrás cuando la necesitarás.- conocía a mamá y aquellas palabras fueron con doble sentido- Ten cuidado, ¿vale?

-Si señora- asintió.

Mamá no dijo nada más. Tomó su copa de champán y salió caminando de aquel rincón. Aquella había sido desde luego una charla extraña tanto para Tori como para mí. La pillé antes de que se fuera.

-Tori- se giró asustada- ¿Qué quería mi madre?

-Nada- mintió.

-Tori, ¿qué está pasando?- tragó saliva

-Tu madre fue la que rogó a tu padre y me diera el trabajo- ¿significaba eso que Tori y mi madre se conocían?


	7. Chapter 6- parte 2

**CAPÍTULO 6.5:**

-¿De qué conoces a mi madre?- pregunté directa.

-Del día que fui a la entrevista de trabajo- respondió- Me senté junto a ella en el bar de al lado y sin saber quién era, le dije mi situación. Nada más- ¿por qué no me lo había contado?- ¿Por qué? ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Todo está bien, gracias- tendría que hablar con mamá más tarde.

-Jade- me volvió a llamar- Quería pedirte disculpas por lo de antes, por Robbie. Tendría que haberle explicado mejor la situación.- me quedé mirándola, ¿cómo decirle que en cierto modo, lo había agradecido?- Lo siento.

-No tienes que disculparte, ¿vale?- quitándole importancia, quizás también se olvidara que le debía una respuesta-He tenido amigos como esos, entiendo cómo pueden llegar a ser.- Cat había sido muchas veces esa amiga.

Victoria asintió, tomando aquella respuesta, aunque sabía que la cosa aún no estaba bien entre nosotras y no me gustaba. No solo porque sabía que tenía que hablar, abrirme; si no porque sabía que si lo hacía, perdería la batalla. Una batalla que no entendía. Me gustaba, pero la apartaba. Intentaba averiguar que pasaba entre nosotras y más liaba la situación. Ella me confesaba finalmente lo que sentía, y yo no me atrevía a confesarle que yo también sentía lo mismo.

Esto no era negocios, eran mis sentimientos. ¿Qué coño me estaba ocurriendo últimamente? Me habían enseñado siempre a mirar en forma de negocios, en una forma que solo viera lo que me llegara a interesar y supiera atraparlo. ¿Sería que simplemente me habían convertido en un jodido robot y no podía llegar a expresar mis sentimientos porque nunca me habían enseñado que era eso?

-Muchas gracias por venir…- le volví a repetir.

-Ya me lo has dicho- río.

-Lo sé. Es qué….- cerré los ojos y suspiré- No sé expresarme, es oficial.

-Pues es un poco difícil de creer siendo la gran jefa que eres.

-Ironía- me sorprendí al escucharla- Vamos progresando.

-Gracias. Me gusta ser buena en mi trabajo…

-Se ve que tu secretaria quiere ser eficiente en su trabajo- como interrumpiera otra vez, iba a patear Beck fuera de la fiesta con mis propias manos- ¿Lo será en todos los aspectos?

-Beck- lo saludé sin ganas- ¿Qué coño quieres?

-¿Qué son esas malas maneras? ¿A caso tu padre…?

-Como vuelvas a meter a mi padre, juro que no respondo.- lancé la amenaza cuando miré a Tori, de nuevo, incómoda por su presencia- Ahora, ¿te importaría irte?- me adelanté a él.

Beck nos miró a ambas y sin decir nada, de nuevo se marchó. Odiaba que siempre llegara, molestara y nada más pidiéndole que se fuera, se marchaba. No me gustaba, siempre terminaba pidiéndole que se marchara. ¿Para que regresaba entonces?

-Debería de irme- me volví cuando la escuché.

-¿Por qué? A penas, la noche empieza.- aquello me salió peor de lo que imaginaba- No me gustaría que solo hubieses venido para darme un regalo…

-¿Victoria? ¿Victoria Vega?

Simon Sikowitz, un antiguo amigo que pronto se convirtió en molestia para mi padre se nos acercó de repente. Era un excéntrico hombre de negocios que si solo lo juzgaras por su manera de vestir, nunca llegarías a creer que posee más de quinientos millones.

-¿Le conozco, señor?- Tori lo miró, un poco nerviosa.

-¿No me reconoces? Sikowitz, trabajé con tu padre en varios proyectos- observé a ambos, la situación era de todo, menos confortable.

-Lo siento, señor- indicó de nuevo Tori.

-Ok… supongo que eras muy pequeña.- le quitó hierro al asunto, girándose hacia mí- Bueno, Jade. No he tenido antes tiempo de felicitarte. Felices veinticinco.

-Gracias, señor Sikowitz.

-De nada. Espero que te guste mi regalo. Traído directamente desde la India.

-Me encantará, no lo dudo- me despedí de él, aunque recordando años anteriores, casi tenía miedo de lo que me regalase.

Me gustaba lo raro, lo extraño, pero los regalos de él siempre sobrepasaban lo extraño y ridículo. Muchas veces me había llegado a preguntar incluso como es que papá y él habían llegado a ser amigos. Eran dos caras muy distintas de una misma moneda. Solo podía encontrar razones en la forma en la que tenían de hacer negocios. Ambos eran increíbles en su terreno.

Volví de nuevo hacia Tori que parecía ya más relajada y le pregunté:

-¿Estás bien? Te pusiste muy tensa.

-Sí, no es nada.- aseguró.

-¿Segura? Parecía muy convencido en que te conocía… o al menos, a tu padre. Sabía hasta tu nombre.- sabía que era un poco obsesiva en aquel momento, pero tenía las razones para tanta pregunta.

Sikowitz era un hippie en un mundo de negocios llenos de tiburones, pero lo mismo que tenía de hippie, lo tenía de tiburón también. No hacia amistades que no le fueran necesarias y si conocía a Tori, como se notaba que conocía tan bien, significaba que había hecho negocios con su padre.

-¿Tu padre tenía un negocio?

-Trabajaba en la construcción- dijo enseguida- Ojala hubiese tenido uno como tu familia lo tiene. Podríamos habernos conocido en unas circunstancias distintas.- bromeó para apartar el tema a un lado.

-¿No te gustó haberme conocido de esta manera?- al menos, nos habíamos conocido, que era algo.

-¿Después de haberme golpeado contra tu mesa y haber salido de debajo de ella como si hubiese salido de mi cama?- recordaba el momento, pobre- Hubiera elegido mejor una discoteca en el SoHo de Nueva York.

-Ni siquiera he estado aún en el SoHo- le bromeé mirando la cara de "¿estás de broma?" que se le quedó- Prefiero el de Londres.

Fue bueno bromear para variar. Habíamos estado de problema en problema, de tensión en tensión toda la noche y de repente, cambiar para variar el tema y además, reír sobre él, fue algo que realmente agradecí.

-¡Jade!- Cat se tiró encima de mí, haciendo que casi me cayera hacia un lado- Ostas, lo siento- giré mi cabeza para mirarla, Cat divertida, había empezado a coger el punto de borrachera.

-No te preocupes. No sería una noche especial si alguien no se cayera. Mejor que sea la cumpleañera, ¿no?- hizo sonreír a Tori- ¿Recuerdas a Tori, Cat?

-Ah, sí, la secretaria cañón- me tuve que morder el labio, la mataba- Encantada, soy Cat- le extendió la mano- Tori habla mucho de ti. Demasiado, diría yo.- era oficial, la mataba yo.

-Cat, te aconsejaría que no hablaras tanto, por favor.- no quería que Tori supiera demasiado.

-Ok, ok, lo siento.- volvió a mirar a Tori- Estás guapa, chica.

-Gracias- agradeció un poco cortada.

-No te preocupes, Tori.- le ayudé a soltarse- Que no te asuste Cat. Búscala mañana cuando se levante de la resaca y es una muerta viviente.

-Ok. Ahora la que se está pasando, eres tú.- literalmente, me puso la mano en la cara y se volvió a Tori- Créeme, soy mejor que doña mucho trabajar y poco…. Ya sabes cómo sigue- le mordí el dedo- Dios, cuidado, caníbal.

-Me estabas ahogando…

-¿Interrumpo, chicas?- esta vez, fue Robbie el que se acercó de nuevo interrumpiéndonos.

-Robbie- Tori suspiró- Esta es Cat, amiga de Jade.

Cat lo miró y en ese momento supe que la cosa iría mal. Aquella mirada solo la utilizaba en dos cosas: una, para los negocios y dos, para cuando le interesaba alguien para algo "íntimo":

-Hola, querido.- se presentó Cat.

-Cat… ¿recuerdas?- si iba a ligar con él, que al menos, lo hiciera cuando yo no la pudiera ver.

-Sí, sí, lo sé- por suerte, lo entendía- ¿Por qué no nos vamos a tomar una copa mientras estas dos hablan a solas, que falta les hacen.

Me aguanté las ganas porque realmente, terminaría la noche en la cárcel si Cat no se callaba en algunas cosas:

-¿A qué venía eso?

-A nada- le mentí quitándole importancia al asunto- Las cosas que tenemos Cat y yo. Demasiado tiempo juntas y demasiados secretos compartidos- tenía que guardarme algunos para mí si seguía de esta manera.

-Sois grandes amigas- lo dijo como si tuviera segundas.

-Amigas- asentí asegurándole- Solo eso…-¿qué tonterías estaba diciéndo?

-Yo… tengo que ir al baño, ¿me disculpas?

-Desde luego.

Necesitaba también el descanso. Había sido demasiado para mí, más de lo que esperaba. Necesitaba una copa, asique volví a la barra cuando observé que Cat estaba sola:

-Creía que estarías con Robbie.- me senté a su lado, pidiendo algo.

-Yo también, pero tan pronto Robbie vio a Tori dirigirse al baño, la siguió.- eso era raro- ¿Están juntos?

-Que yo sepa, no.- porque solo significaría una cosa, que Tori me había mentido.

-¿entonces qué? ¿No soy suficiente?

-Demasiado, diría yo- bromeé dándole un gran sorbo a mi copa- Son amigos, igual que tú y yo, también tendrán sus secretos.

-Parece que alguien tiene muchas ganas de que lo que ha oído hoy sea verdad.- la ignoré.- ¿has hablado con ella?

-Nop- dibujé una media sonrisa sin ganas- Y no sé por qué me cuesta tanto.

-Deberías de hablar con ella… Te vas a arrepentir.

-Suenas como mi madre.- ¿por qué tener una relación con Tori daría tanto problema si se podía saber?

-¿A qué viene eso?

-Nada- suspiré- Es solo que estoy demasiada cansada de tanta mierda. Haga lo que haga, siempre termino con mierda hasta el cuello y lo peor es que… No hago nada a derechas últimamente.

-Tienes un modelo cañón que está dispuesto a darte sexo los días que estés más caliente, una empresa multinacional o como se diga, una fama y dinero que más les gustaría a algunos tener, una chica que supuestamente, no demos nada por sentado; está muerta por ti…- si lo decía de aquella manera, parecía que tenía una vida increíble- Tan mal no lo llevas, ¿no?

-Tienes razón, pero…- tragué el resto de la bebida de un trago y la miré- Es difícil cuando quieres tener a alguien como Tori. Alguien que te quiera por cómo eres, que te vea cómo quieres que te vean… es muy difícil, ¿sabes? Después mi padre y su obsesión por que haga lo que él quiera, secretos y más secretos…. Es una auténtica mierda a veces.

Giré hacia la barra entonces la mirada y vi una botella de vodka. Quizás, si me emborrachaba lo suficiente, podría encontrar las fuerzas suficientes para ir y hablar con ella sin que mi actitud lo arruinara todo. Sabía que siempre te aconsejan que lo que quieras hacer borracha, siempre es mala idea.

Aun así, era la única forma que encontraba para poder hacer las cosas ahora mismo bien.

-Quizás lo haga, pero primero… ¿te apetece unas copas?- sabía que si le decía mi razón para emborracharme, Cat me pararía; ¿por qué no mentirle entonces?- Es mi cumpleaños, pasada medianoche y aún no estoy borracha.

-En eso te puedo ayudar un poco.- de todos modos, ella estaba ya borracha.

No es que fuera una malo, pero sabía que Cat, a un buen rato con alcohol no se lo perdía. Asique, con un poco de artimaña, la convencí para que terminásemos con chupitos y en un par de horas, terminásemos más que borracha, Cat, de lo que estaba ya.

-¿Sabes? Pienso un día comprarme una casa de caramelo.- desgraciadamente, cuando me emborracho, saco la Jade más idiota del mundo- Así, cuando me aburra, me como las paredes.

-Vas a terminar como una bola…- Cat rio, metiéndose otro chupito cuando empezó a reír sin control- Ostia, bola de caramelo.

No hacía gracia, pero, como no, borrachas, comencé a reírme de aquello también. Al menos, me divertía, que era lo que quería.

-Por fin te encuentro- Aiden se nos unió- y, desgraciadamente, borrachas.

-No seas aguafiestas- fui a pegarle un puñetazo de broma, cuando casi perdiendo el equilibrio, terminé rodeada por sus brazos- Estoy que no me tengo.

-No hace falta que lo digas- rió el pobre.- Tendrías que irte a casa ya. Mañana podrás abrir los regalos.

-Que le den a los regalos. Vamos a bailar- esta vez, Cat y Aiden tuvieron que agarrarme antes de que mi cara diera contra el suelo.- Oh quizás tengo que irme.

-Tendrías que hacerle caso a Aiden. Estás que no estás…- lo siguió Cat aunque ella estuviese peor que yo- Yo también creo que me voy.

-No, vamos…- fui a pedirles más tiempo, cuando algo entre la multitud me llamó la atención.

Tori y Robbie hablaban muy sonrientes cuando de repente, este la abrazaba y, sin previo aviso, la besó. Me giré hacia Aiden y Cat que me miraron curiosos:

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Aiden.

-Nada…- lo miré, iba a hacerlo.

Le tomé de su rostro y lo besé. Me sentía dolida, aturdida, confusa y borracha, cosa que terminó en aquello.

-Jade….- susurró Aiden separándose del beso.

-Vamos a mi casa- y ante la mirada aturdida de Cat, casi saqué arrastrando a Aiden de allí.

Aunque no llegué muy lejos cuando mamá se nos acercó a ambos:

-Jade, ¿dónde te crees que vas?

-Donde… ¿me sale la gana?- desgraciadamente, tanto odio y tanta envidia había hecho que me convirtiera en la Jade agresiva.

-¿Qué es esa forma de hablarme?

-La que me da la gana- de nuevo, mi bocaza me perdía.

-Jade, no creo que sea buena idea hablarle así a tu madre.- Aiden intentaba ayudarme, pero ya se veía que no iba a poder suceder.

-Déjame en paz, mamá, quiero irme- me volvió a agarrar, haciendo que me tambaleara cuando me arrastraba hacia un lado- ¡Déjame!

Le llegué a gritar cuando me tuvo que volver a agarrar cuando por la borrachera, casi me volvía a caer:

-Dios, Jade, estás borracha.

-Es mi cumpleaños y tengo veinticinco. ¿Alguna razón por la que no pueda beber?

-Jade, te creía mejor.

-Ya, bueno. Siento no ser la Jade que todo el mundo espera que sea.- al decir verdad, casi me gustó que dijera eso aunque estuviese borracha en aquel momento.- Estoy cansada de que papá y tú me tratéis como una niña pequeña a la que siempre tienen que mentir o manejar para que haga todo. ¡Estoy cansada!

Mamá se quedó mirándome, sin saber que decir. Sabía que le había dolido, sabía que todo lo que le había dicho había sido la pura verdad, pero aun así, era difícil verle su reacción.

-¿Has abierto el regalo de tu padre?- reí con ironía.

-No quiero nada que provenga de él- lo cogí del bolsillo del vestido y se lo entregué- Cuando lo veas, dile que me dé el regalo por sí mismo, ¿me entiendes? Si tanto le importa su hija como lo hace saber, que venga él y me entregue el regalo por si mismo.

Mamá lo tomó y no me miró, solo se quedó observándolo hasta que levantó la mirada hacia mí:

-¿Hemos terminado?

-No lo sé, ¿lo hemos?- aunque en cierta manera, prefería no marcharme de aquel lugar en aquel momento, estando como estaba.

Aunque borracha, no me daba cuenta de ello.

-Sí, supongo.- me levanté, intentando no pegarme con la mampara que había cerca, cuando mamá me volvió a llamar- Jade…

-¿Qué quieres ahora?- me estaba comportando fatal.

-Solo… ten en mente que tu padre te quiere, solo que no sabe cómo enseñarlo.

Me quedé mirándola. Mantenía lo que le había dicho momentos antes sobre mi padre. Había estado en todo momento cuando me preparaba para que fuera su heredera. Ahora, que ya tenía todo en mi poder, ¿me dejaba? ¿Le era acaso inútil?

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Aiden cuando volví enseguida.

-Supongo- suspiré, alcanzando una última copa- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿estás segura?- me paró- Jade, no pareces tú.

-No empieces tú con eso también- suficiente tenía con mi madre y mi padre como para que la única persona que tenía como "folla-amigo", me dijera que otra vez, no era yo- Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Nos vamos?

-Tú primera- me indicó el camino.

Todos los años lo pasaba bien en mi cumpleaños. Éste parecía que desde luego, lo iba a pasar un poco peor, pero tras esos últimos momentos vividos, casi que también mereció la pena. Había dicho algunas verdades a la cara y era lo que importaba. Ya, por la mañana, habría tiempo para arrepentirse de todo lo dicho o hecho aquella noche.


	8. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Abrí poco a poco los ojos, esperando el ardiente sol que debía de entrar por la cristalera de la habitación. Me sorprendió cuando lo que veía era todo negro. Todo negro o es que me había puesto un antifaz, como en efecto, llevaba. Cerré entonces los ojos un poco, acostumbrándome al sol hasta que los pude abrir. La habitación estaba tranquila, si no fuese porque había alguien más conmigo. Aiden, llevando solo sus calzoncillos, dormía profundamente a mi lado.

¡En calzoncillos!

Me miré rápidamente, también estaba en ropa interior. ¿Significaba entonces que habíamos pasado la noche juntos? Cerré los ojos, y me hundí entre mis manos. La noche anterior estaba borrosa, confusa. No podía o no quería recordar nada. Entonces lo vi, llevaba en mi dedo su anillo.

¡Tori!

Todo con ella la noche anterior había sido una auténtica aventura. Había confesado su amor por mí, pero después…. Aquel beso. ¿Qué significaba entonces todo aquello?

-¿Cariño?- me sobresalté cuando escuché a mamá.- ¿Estás en casa?- ¿cómo es que no estaba enfadada?

Salí corriendo de la cama y tomé la bata, saliendo de la habitación antes de que ella entrara y creyera lo que no era. Corrí rápidamente, ignorando el dolor de cabeza de la resaca que aumentaba con cada paso que daba y me encontré con ella en las escaleras:

-Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí?- la saludé,

-Buenos días a ti también, cariño- pues si que estaba de buenos modos aquella mañana- Tienes buena cara- lo notó también, desgraciadamente.

-Una larga noche, ¿recuerdas?- la empujé hacia el salón- ¿Qué haces aquí?- volví entonces a preguntar de nuevo.

-Ah, sí- cogió de su bolso unos papeles y me lo entregó- Han hackeado los servicios de la empresa y de tu móvil, Jade.- tomé los papeles y la miré- ¿Sabes algo de esto?

-No- en realidad, si había algún tipo de intrusión en nuestros sistemas, me lo hacían saber rápidamente y, por lo que veía en las fichas, esto se había llevado a cabo varias veces hacía unas dos semanas atrás- ¿Por qué no he sabido nada hasta ahora?

-Eso es lo que tu padre mismo me ha preguntado- respondió- Llegó a casa esta mañana furioso y me pidió que te lo dijera.

-Me lo dijeras tú a mí- tuve que reírme.

-Jade, deja a un lado eso ahora, ¿vale?- asentí- Ahora mismo lo que importa es esto. Si alguien consigue los secretos de tu empresa, podrías quedarte en la ruina en pocos meses. Tendrías que ir ahora mismo al trabajo.

-Sí, tienes razón, gracias- sonreí- y lo siento por no haberme despedido anoche de ti. Fue una larga, larga noche…

-No te preocupes- sonrió como si supiera algo- vi que te fuiste en buena compañía- mierda, lo sabía- Dije que te trajeran los regalos a casa- me señaló dos grandes cajas en la cocina.

-Gracias- dije de nuevo.

-Nos vemos- se despidió.

Cerré los ojos y respiré profundamente, no podía imaginarme la que me habría formado mamá si me hubiera visto con Aiden. Bastante tenía con las noticias que me había traído:

-¿Jade?- y hablando del rey de Roma.

-Aiden- lo saludé sin ganas- ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Increíblemente bien. Tu cama es mano de ángel.- se acercó a mí y me besó. No supe cómo reaccionar ante aquello, asique, lo dejé- ¿Pasa algo?- por suerte, lo notó.

-Bueno…- miré los papeles y luego a él- En realidad, quería preguntarte algo- asintió- ¿Tuvimos sexo anoche?

-Desgraciadamente para mí, no- he de decir que el respiro de alivio que solté, fue grande- Estabas tan borracha que no quería que a la mañana siguiente me dijeras que no habías querido o cualquier cosa. Llegamos y tras desvestirte, caíste redonda.

-Oh, Dios, gracias- tampoco debía de pasarme- Odio acostarme con alguien estando borracha- intenté disculparme.

-Está bien- pobre, me aguantaba de todo- ¿Desayunamos?

-En realidad, creo que tomaré algo después de ir al trabajo.

-¿trabajo? Creía que hoy no tenías.- le enseñé los papeles- Ha habido varios hack a la empresa en las últimas semanas. Tengo que ir a mirar que está pasando.

-Entonces… no desayuno- asentí besándole en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, pero estás en tu casa si me preparas café para llevar mientras me visto- era lo único que no podía dejar pasar si tenía que ser sincera.

-Marchando.

Subí de vuelta a la habitación, ahora un poco más tranquila porque no había pasado ninguna tontería y me vestí rápidamente poniéndome lo más cómoda que podía y salí de casa, dejando a Aiden que desayunara a gusto. Después de la noche que seguramente le había dado, era lo último que podía hacer por él. Además, el viaje en coche me iba a servir también para prepararme mentalmente para Tori. Ella estaría allí y la verdad es que no sabía si podría enfrentarme a su mirada. No le había dicho nada de vuelta y prácticamente, después de nuestro encuentro, la había ignorado. Aun así, también estaba su beso con aquel chico, Robbie. ¿Me decía que me quería y al momento, otro la besaba?

Paré delante del edificio y tomé aire profundamente. Necesitaba irme a Londres sí o sí porque sentía que si no lo hacía, iba a enloquecerme aún más. Entré corriendo al edificio y subí a mi despacho cuando me la encontré arreglando papeles sobre su mesa. Al principio no me notó a causa de las botas planas que había decidido ponerme, hasta que me escuchó carraspear a su lado.

-Señora West.- dijo secamente.

¿Estaba enfadada? A mí que me importaba.

-Um… necesito que llames a mantenimiento y seguridad interna de la red inmediatamente- si ella iba a jugar aquel juego, yo también jugaría- Inmediatamente, por favor.

-Ahora mismo- y con el mismo tono, empezó a marcar.

-Necesitaré tu ayuda, asique, entra también- ni me miró esta vez.

¿Qué le pasaba? Era ella la que me había dado dos cara de una misma moneda porque mi beso con Aiden había sido después del suyo. No contaba, ¿no? ¿O sí?

Entré corriendo a mi despacho y cerré la puerta tras de sí, metiéndome de lleno en aquellas intromisiones que habíamos tenido, que era lo importante ahora hasta que llegaran los demás. No tardaron mucho en venir. Dos chicos de mantenimiento y otra chica de seguridad interna, se unieron a mí y a Tori que se incorporó la última:

-¿Me pueden explicar esto?- le tiré los documentos sobre la mesa de los hackers que habíamos tenido- ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de esto?

-Nosotros tampoco lo notamos hasta ayer, señora West- se excusó el chico de mantenimiento- El hacker ha sido bueno en su trabajo, por suerte, siempre había sido parado antes de que copiara cualquier documento.

-¿Están seguros?- todos asintieron- Mi padre construyó esta empresa con mucho esfuerzo. Un descuido como este supondría nuestro fin. ¿Qué medidas se han puesto?

-Todos los ordenadores serán actualizados, al igual que los filtros de seguridad, señora West- respondió la chica de seguridad interna- Si el hacker intenta otra vez, enseguida será pillado.

-¿Sabemos desde donde se hizo?

-No señora- respondió Tori- los puntos de ruta que han sido utilizados según los documentos entregados por los trabajadores indican que han sido a través de diferentes puntos. Aunque es aconsejable que haga una gran revisión a todo lo que usted crea importante.

-En pocos días me voy a Londres, no habrá tiempo.- no iba a dejar que ese hacker de pacotilla me quitara las vacaciones que tanto deseaba.

-Señora West, con todo nuestro respeto- interrumpió ahora el chico de mantenimiento- Sería aconsejable. Usted lo ha dicho. Si llegan a robar algo, sería la ruina de su empresa.

Ahí también tenía razón. Iba al final a ganar mi padre cuando me decía todas aquellas veces que no hacía nada como él lo decía, que era una mala hija:

-Está bien. Tengo los informes, les echaré un vistazo y miraré posibles robos. Pueden irse- despaché a todos.

Cerré los ojos. No iba a tener un jodido día de descanso, no incluso el día después de mi cumpleaños. ¿me habían echado una maldición y no me había dado cuenta? Aquella mala suerte era un no parar y me estaba enfadando. Aunque más enfadaba cuando miraba la pila y pila de documentos. Tenía que pedir ayuda y, desgraciadamente, solo una persona podía ayudarme: Tori.

-Tori, ¿puedes venir? Tienes que ayudarme con el papeleo.- podía asegurar que escuché hasta su gesto de frustración cuando la llamé.

Aun así, entró en la habitación y como una profesional, se sentó delante de mí y empezó a hacer el trabajo. Sabía que no quería preocuparme por lo que pasara o lo que fuese, pero tenerla allí, enfadada, me estaba poniendo más frustrada de lo que yo en realidad ya me sentía. Quería preguntarle miles de cosas, pero a la vez, no podía porque me daba auténtico terror.

Desgraciadamente, tenía que tragarme un poco el orgullo y romper el hielo. Aquello nos llevaría tiempo y si no me "reconciliaba" en cierto modo con ella, iba a ser el trabajo no más duro, si no aburrido y eterno que jamás había tenido que hacer en toda mi vida. Tomé aire y me mordí la lengua:

-Lo siento- dije de repente, pero Tori solo alzó la cabeza y tras un segundo, volvió a su trabajo- Siento haberte ignorado… pero tenía razones para hacerlo.- razones estúpidas, si tenía que decir la verdad.

-Ya, vale. Lo que tú digas.- sabía que tenía que haberlo dejado a un lado, pero la manera en la que lo dijo, no pude aguantarme más.

-Te besaste con tu amigo… Robbie. ¿Cómo querías que me sintiera?- empecé a soltarlo- Me dices que te gusto y al momento estás besándote con otro, ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer?

-¿Preguntar?- notaba su frustración en cada sílaba- ¿Preguntar antes de besar aquel modelo de metro ochenta con el que te fuiste?

-No metas a Aiden en esto- demasiado tenía con haberme aguantado tanto.

-No metas a Robbie en esto entonces porque solo me besó por el momento- dijo como si estuviese afligida, aunque en realidad, no encontraba excusa en aquello- Lo llamaron para un trabajo. Su familia pasa apuros económicos y por fin tiene un trabajo. Me besó de pura emoción- a lo mejor, aquello si era una excusa.

-¿De verdad?- de repente, me sentía fatal.

-De verdad- asintió intentando calmarse.

-Lo siento- dije de nuevo.

-No me importa. Ya se ve que tienes a alguien de tu lado.

-Aiden no es nadie en realidad- dije ya cansada- Es… un amigo de cama. Solo estamos para el otro cuando queremos sexo, nada más- y aunque pensé que aquello calmaría las cosas un poco, en realidad, pareció empeorarlas.

-Entonces… significa que ayer tuviste sexo con él- resoplé de pura frustración.

-Necesito comer algo.

Tomé el teléfono y pedí algo de desayunar. A lo mejor, con el estómago lleno, podía quitarme la mala suerte que tenía encima en aquel momento. O podía simplemente estar callada un poco porque parecía que cuando más hablaba, más la pata metía y podía jurar que si hablaba una sola palabra más, lo siguiente que pasaría es que me tiraría por la ventana y no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

Por suerte o porque está en la naturaleza de cada persona, la comida llama al ser humano. Aún más, cuando has pedido una caja de donuts para desayunar y café recién hecho. Los ojos de Tori se fijaron desde el primer momento en los donuts. No pude evitar sonreír. Quizás, hasta me ayudaran en esta ocasión. Hacía ya un mes o por ahí, habíamos tenido el nunca he hecho con hamburguesas y whiskey. Quizás, ahora podría tener otro con donuts y café. Además, me dolía demasiado la cabeza como para poder seguir encontrando algún fallo en el sistema. Asique me acomodé, tomé un donut, sería mejor que con café cuando está tan caliente y dije:

-Nunca me he sentido mal por lo que le hecho pasar a alguien que me importa mucho- tomé un gran bocado de uno de los donuts, de chocolate éste.

Tori me miró entonces confundida:

-¿Qué coño haces?

-Juego- dije ofreciéndole la caja- ¿Me acompañas?

-Eres idiota- siguió con su trabajo.

-Nunca no he dicho lo que realmente sentía a alguien- Tori de nuevo alzó la vista cuando le pegué otro mordisco al donut.

-Está bien, tu ganas- tomó uno y respondió- Nunca me he sentido humillada por alguien- le pegó un mordisco.

Suspiré. Sabía que le había hecho daño, y mucho:

-Nunca he tenido sexo con Aiden- no mordí, pero aquello parecía que no le bastaba, asique, me lancé- Nunca he tenido sentimientos por ti, Tori- me quedaba prácticamente la mayor parte del donut, pero me lo metí entero en la boca.

Tori se quedó mirándome, sin saber que hacer. Su mano temblaba tanto que el donut se escurrió hasta caer en la mesa. Yo no apartaba la mirada de ella. Quería que supiese que era verdad, que nada de esto me lo inventaba. Tomé café, para que se bajara la bola que prácticamente tenía formada en mi esófago y de nuevo la miré. Ahora era yo la que esperaba una respuesta.

-Ahora vuelvo- solo dijo eso antes de que saliera corriendo, fuera del despacho.

Se veía que por mucho que intentara, las cosas no iba a pasar de desesperantes para mí y Tori. Hice lo único que podía hacer. Seguir comiendo e intentar quitarme lo máximo que pudiera de en medio antes de irme a Londres y esperar a que volviera, aunque tardó lo suyo. No sabía si era por algo que yo era dicho, pero me preocupó. Aquella era la primera vez que aceptaba de una manera tan directa mis sentimientos. Había querido un poco de respuesta, no una carrera fuera de mi despacho.

Después de casi una hora, Tori por fin volvió. Su cara se mostraba preocupada, asustada y como luchando contra algo. ¿Había despertado algo que no debía de haber despertado?

-Estás… ¿estás bien?- pregunté cuando se sentó de nuevo delante de mí.

-Sí, lo siento- sonrió- El momento- se excusó.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí- sonrió- Es… No todos los días pasa éste tipo de cosas.

-Entiendo- también me sentía igual, pero necesitaba preguntar sin embargo- Y… ¿puedo preguntar entonces que pasa ahora?

-¿Qué pasa de qué?

-Te di una respuesta a tu declaración de ayer.- dije nerviosa.

-Y lo agradezco, pero….- suspiró- Ahora que me doy cuenta… no debería pasar nada entre nosotras dos, Jade.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por lo de mi madre?

Finalmente habíamos confesado lo que sentíamos por la otra. ¿Por qué dejar escapar la ocasión cuando la teníamos? No habíamos intentado nada. Ni tener una cita, nada. La conocía suficiente como para saber que podríamos hacer el intento al menos. ¿Por qué entonces estaba diciendo eso?

-Jade, no me conoces…

-Te conozco lo suficiente como para haberme enamorado de ti- me levanté, dando media vuelta a la mesa y sentándome en frente de ella en el otro asiento- Tori…- sonreí levemente, no me creía lo que iba a decir- es la primera vez que voy a decir esto de alguien, pero… Me gustas mucho, demasiado… y eres la primera persona por la que me he sentido de esta manera.

-Jade…-la tomé de las manos, las tenía heladas.

-Déjame invitarte a comer. Una cena… solo eso.

Tori bajó la mirada, observó nuestras manos entrelazadas y sonrió:

-Tienes el anillo…

-Me lo regalaste, ¿recuerdas?- ni siquiera me lo había quitado, ahora me daba cuenta- No podría quitármelo ni aunque quisiera.

-Jade...- apretó más fuerte mis manos, aferrándose a ellas-Me encantaría, pero las cosas no son como realmente son, Jade. Si… si acepto esto, podría terminar haciéndote daño y nunca me lo perdonaría.

-Tori, tú nunca podrías hacerme daño. Sé que no.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos a los ojos y de repente, ocurrió como en las películas. El mundo se paró alrededor de nosotras y nada existía. Quería besarla, pero sentía que mi cuerpo estaba paralizado. Tori se acercó, me iba a besar. Estábamos a milímetros de la otra, podía sentir su aliento sobre mi piel. La iba a besar.

-¡Jade!- salté asustada del asiento literalmente cuando mi padre, hecho una furia, entró hecho una furia por las puertas de mi despacho- ¿Qué coño haces?

-Hola a ti también, padre.

-Tú, fuera.- ignorándome, señaló a Tori.

-Tori se queda- la agarré parándola.

-Te dije que la echaras de inmediato de la empresa.- estaba furioso, la vena de su frente parecía que iba a estallar en poco- ¿Qué coño hace aquí?

-El trabajo de secretaria- no me iba a inmutar- Además, eso te lo tendría que preguntar yo a ti. ¿Qué haces aquí?

No pudo abrir la boca cuando de repente, se quedó blanco, nos miró y agarró el lado de su corazón fuertemente. No me dio tiempo a preguntar cuando papá cayó rendido al suelo. Le estaba dado un ataque al corazón.


	9. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

Por mucho que odies a una persona tan cercana a ti como lo es tu propio padre, cuando lo ves en una situación como la que yo lo vi, siempre temes la posibilidad de que se vaya. Por eso, cuando la ambulancia se lo llevó, ordené a Tori llamar a mamá mientras yo me iba con él en la ambulancia. El verlo en aquella camilla, con respiración asistid, me hacía sentirme mal. Él, mientras, no decía nada; aunque le podía notar que se moría por decirme algo.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, enseguida se lo llevaron mientras el doctor se quedaba conmigo:

-¿Es usted la hija?- me resultó extraño que no me reconociera, la verdad.

-Sí, lo soy. ¿Cómo está mi padre?

-Le haremos una serie de pruebas primero, pero es preocupante que le haya repetido tan rápido- lo miré extrañada, ¿repetido?- ¿No lo sabía usted acaso?

-He estado ocupada con el trabajo- mentí- ¿Qué le pasa a mi padre?

El médico observó a su alrededor y me ofreció seguirlo a una zona apartada. Fuese lo que fuese, tendría que ser importante para que me llevara a un lugar más privado:

-Señorita West, su padre tiene problemas de corazón.- soltó la bomba- Estas últimas semanas ha estado ingresado anónimamente para averiguar qué le pasa- ahora muchas cosas se explicaban- Que le haya repetido significa que puede que esté empeorando.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y las apreté fuertemente contra mi rostro. Aquello no estaba pasando. Joder. ¿No podía tener un solo respiro en mi vida? ¿Por qué tenía que tenía que unirse mi padre también? Tenía que haberse abierto más. Si nos hubiera dicho esto.

-Necesito salir fuera- me levanté rápidamente- ¿Me avisarán cuando haya más noticias sobre mi padre?- el medico asintió.

Salí corriendo de allí. Mi padre se estaba muriendo y no había estado junto a mí estas semanas atrás no porque realmente estuviese enfadado, sino porque se estaba muriendo. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho antes? Podíamos haber hecho algo más o, al menos, hubiera sido un poco "mejor hija" con él. ¿Por qué las personas simplemente no se sinceran cuando saben que tienen seres queridos que están ahí para apoyarlos? Las cosas pueden estar como el infierno entre tú y esa persona, pero en estas cosas, siempre estarán ahí.

Respiré profundamente, intentando tranquilizarme. Notaba como cada vez me enfadaba más. No sabía si conmigo, con mi padre o quien fuese. Solo sabía que estaba enfadada y mucho. Quería golpear algo, destrozar algo, lo que fuese. Mis puños estaban apretados. Tomé aire y sin pensarlo, arremetí con la pared hasta que noté como un hilillo de sangre corría por mi mano.

-¡Jade!- ni siquiera me di cuenta que era Tori quien me cogía de la mano hasta que no vi su rostro preocupado observando mi mano.

-Jade- mi madre se unió- Dios, hija, ¿estás loca?

Tomé aire profundamente e intenté tranquilizarme:

-Papá tiene problemas con el corazón que están empeorando- su cara no reflejó sorpresa, sino el reflejo que había descubierto algo que no debía- ¿Lo sabías?

-Tu padre me pidió que no te dijera nada.- no podía creer lo que escuchaba- Fue la razón por la que no asistió a tu cumpleaños…

-¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?!- grité prácticamente.

-El me pidió que no lo hiciera.

-¡Se está muriendo, mamá!- me abalancé hacia ella cuando Tori me paró.

-Jade, para…-miró a mamá que bajó su mirada- ¿por qué no va a ver cómo está su ex marido, señora West? Yo me quedó con Jade.

-Gracias, Tori- le dedicó una simple sonrisa, dejándonos a solas.

Tori me cogió entonces, alejándonos un poco del lugar, haciéndome que me sentara en uno de los bancos que había alrededor del hospital:

-Tranquilízate, Jade.

-No puedo- respiré profundamente- Me han mentido.

-Y tenían buena razón para ello- tomó mi mano, aún hecha un puño y señaló todos los nudillos en sangre viva- Mira lo que te has hecho. ¿Qué te crees que te hubiera pasado si te lo hubieran dicho antes?

-No lo comprendes, Tori. ¿Qué harías tú si no te dejaran ver a tu padre, el cual se está muriendo?- cuando me di cuenta de aquellas palabras, fue demasiado tarde- Lo siento…

-Está bien, es solo el momento- pero en realidad sabía que le había faltado el respeto con aquello- Solo te pido, Jade, que le des tiempo, ¿vale?- decidí no responder- Ahora mismo vamos a ir que te curen esto y cuando estés mejor, volveremos para que puedas ver a tu padre, ¿entendido?

-Pero…

-¿Entendido?- ya se veía que no tenía alguna que otra opción.

-Entendido- asentí.

Asique, allí estábamos. En urgencia, los dos grandes tiburones del mundo empresarial. Mi padre malo del corazón, y yo, con el puño destrozado. Por suerte, lo mío no fue nada. Una limpieza rápida y salí al momento con un simple vendado. Sería interesante explicarle lo que le había pasado a mi mano cuando me encontrara con los empresarios. Quizás podía decir que había sido por pegarle a un capullo que creía que podía conmigo.

Después de aquello, me senté en la sala de espera. Mamá había entrado, pero al ser observaciones donde lo tenían, había que esperar que lo subieran a planta para que pudiera entrar. Asique, no me quedó más remedio que sentarme en la sala de espera con Tori a que o saliera mamá, o pasara algo.

-No tienes por qué esperar conmigo.- no era su familia, estaba bien.

-No te preocupes, está bien- sonrió.

-¿De verdad?- volvió a asentir- Gracias… supongo.

-Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… Además, estoy acostumbrada a estar en salas de espera de hospitales- la miré al momento, ¿cómo debía de tomarme aquello?- Quiero decir, cuando era más joven, tenía una amiga que siempre estaba metiéndonos en líos- empezó a explicar por fin- Seis veces estuvimos en el hospital. Tres ella y tres veces yo. Dos con un tobillo y muñeca doblado intentado hacer skate y una, cuando me arañé saltando una reja….

-¿Una reja?

-Quería tener una chaqueta de moto de mujer que vi y…. bueno, quise robarla de un camión que iba a repartirlas- intenté no reír.

-Toda una hazaña- bromeé, observando sus manos nerviosas cuando las tomé entre las mías- Gracias.

Tori observó nuestras manos y tras un momento, con cuidado, se aferró más.

-Jade- ambas nos levantamos al momento cuando oímos la voz de mamá.- Tu padre quiere hablar contigo un segundo.

No dije nada, miré a ambas, lanzándole una mirada a Tori para que esperara allí y me dirigí por el pasillo al encuentro con papá. Al ser quien era claro, estábamos solos en la habitación. Tendido, vestido con aquella ropa de hospital, con cables por todos lados y respiración asistida; casi causaba miedo verlo. Siempre había estado en mi mente como un hombre de traje y chaqueta que nunca había vestido, al menos, delante de mí, algo que no fuera de alta costura. Ahora, viéndolo de esta manera, casi resultaba duro. Empezaba a odiarme por haberlo detestado tanto estos últimos días.

Había sido una estúpida.

-Feliz cumpleaños- Edward se quitó la mascarilla y me lanzó una sonrisa, la primera en mucho tiempo- Aunque un poco tarde.

-Gracias- intenté sonar lo mejor que pude- ¿Cómo estás?

-Pues quitando estas pintas y que mi corazón, ya no era el que por antaño fue; supongo que bien.- desde luego, aquel ataque debía de haber sido duro porque aquella era la primera vez que lo escuchaba bromear conmigo- ¿Qué le pasó a tu mano?

La miré, estaba un poco morada por la zona de los dedos:

-Una tontería, supongo- la escondí detrás de mí.

-Está bien- no preguntó, lo agradecía- ¿Te sientas, por favor?

Observé la butaca posicionada a su lado. Seguramente, mamá la habría utilizado para hablar con él. Me senté a su lado, pero no conseguía mirarle a los ojos. Había algo que me comía por dentro:

-¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas malo?

-Porque no quería que me vieras débil- resoplé, intentando no llorar- Toda mi vida he querido que me vieras como un gran hombre, pero supongo que lo único que hice es hacer que me vieras como un monstruo…- lo miré a los ojos cuando lo escuché- Y no me digas que no es verdad, porque lo leía en tus ojos cada vez que estábamos juntos.

Muchas veces en mi vida me había arrepentido de muchas cosas, pero esta vez, después de recordar las palabras que le había dicho a mi madre sobre mi padre; me arrepentía de cada una. La gente comete errores, por alguna razón, somos humanos, por alguna razón, cometemos errores.

-Lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste- intenté quitarle hierro al asunto.

-Y aun así, fallé…- suspiró, tomando el oxígeno para calmarse un poco- ¿Abriste mi regalo?- bajé la mirada- Ábrelo cuando puedas, ¿vale? Por favor, es importante.

-Vale- le sonreí.

-Tu… tu madre me ha dicho que Tori está aquí- no sabía que responderle aquello, si tenía que decir la verdad- No voy a decirte nada. En realidad… disfruta de lo que te ha traído la vida.

-¿Cómo dices?

-No soy tonto… He visto muchas veces la manera en la que ambas trabajáis aunque tú no lo sepas y aunque tengo mis razones…- suspiró- Disfruta de tu vida. Debes de hacer tus bienes y tus males, tus errores y aciertos… Y si estar con Victoria es lo que quieres… adelante.- me quedé sin habla.

-¿Y la razón por la que nunca puedes estar a su lado?- aún estaba sin ser clara.

-Dejémosla en secreto por ahora, ¿vale?- ya tenía bastantes problemas, asique le asentí a aquello- En unos días te vas a Londres… Cuando era mejor persona…- volvió a sonreír, me gustaba ver como lo hacía- Recuerdo que llevé a tu madre a Ámsterdam y allí le pedí matrimonio…

-Papá…- lo paré- Cuidado con lo que dices.

Y aunque ocultó su sonrisa detrás de la máscara del oxígeno, hasta a mí me hizo sonreí un poco:

-Solo digo que un viaje siempre viene bien.

-¿Y qué pasa con tu condición?- no pensaba irme de viaje, sabiendo que él estaba enfermo del corazón.

-Estaré aquí el suficiente tiempo para que realmente te aburras de mí. Solo toma mi consejo y por fin aprende a vivir. No seas como yo… si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Asentí, sabía a lo que se refería. Solo pasaba una cosa, y esa era que era la primera vez que veía mi padre actuar como un verdadero padre. Dando consejos, en vez de dar órdenes. Actuar como un padre, no como un jefe. Me emocionaba incluso.

-Gracias- susurré alzando la mirada.

-No he sido padre estos años, mejor aprender tarde que nunca.

Me levanté de la silla y con cuidado, lo abracé, soltando por fin mi primera lágrima en todo aquel momento. Siempre me había gustado llevar esa coraza de chica mala y demás, pero aquella era la primera vez que tenía a mi padre como padre. Era una experiencia única.

-Te quiero, papá.

-Yo también te quiero, Jade.

La puerta se abrió tras nosotros, entrando el mismo doctor que nos había atendido antes, por lo que tuve que dejarlo a solas. Asique volví con mamá y Tori, que esperaban mi regreso en la sala de espera.

-Está de vuelta- la primera en verme fue Tori.

-Jade, ¿qué tal?- mamá se preocupó al verme.

-Bien, supongo- realmente, no lo sabía- Hemos… arreglado un poco las cosas.- le respondí para alegría de mamá- Es raro verlo convertido en padre por primera vez- intenté bromear para librar tensión.

-Me alegro mucho, cariño.

-¿Tienes aún su regalo?- recordé entonces.

Le había hecho una promesa, ¿no? Mamá no dijo nada, lo sacó del bolso y me lo entregó, despidiéndose para volver a la habitación. Miré el estuche. Sentía que iba a vomitar, pero las promesas se cumplen. Tori me tomó, indicándome que me sentara porque seguramente vería el malestar en mi rostro y esperó a que yo reaccionara.

Abrí el estuche lentamente, casi temiendo por lo que fuera cuando lo que encontré, me hizo sentirme como si volviera a tener seis años. Había sido antes de que papá empezara su camino para convertirme en lo que era ahora. Un verano, cuando fuimos a la playa, encontré una pequeña caracola de la que no me separaba en todo el verano. Un día, de repente, la perdí, lo que hizo que me entristeciera mucho. Papá entonces, para que me olvidara de ella me contó una historia. En ella, la caracola era el hogar de un cangrejo que para sobrevivir, necesitaba la caracola. "Seguramente, ahora mismo la tenga don cangrejo" me llegó a decir. Yo lo creí por ese entonces, tonta de mí. Hasta aquel día. Papá la había hecho guardar en un tarro que habían rellenado para que pareciera el mar, el agua y las olas, pero guardando un pequeño detalle. Un pequeño cangrejo de mentira, asomaba en el lugar donde se abría la caracola.

Cerré mis ojos, aguantando las lágrimas, pero fue inútil. Era la primera vez que lloraba tanto en un mismo día.

-Jade.- Tori se preocupó al verme de esta manera.- ¿estás bien?- Asentí.

-Ahora, mejor que nunca- por primera vez, parecía que las cosas, funcionaban como debían, o al menos, eso esperaba.

-Es preciosa- miró la botella.

-Recuerdo del último momento antes de que mi padre dejara de serlo para convertirse en mi jefe.- tomé el tarro, mirándolo fijamente- ¿Cómo es posible que una cosa tan pequeña tenga tanto significado en nuestras vidas?

-No lo sé- respondió mirando conmigo el regalo- Pero es lo que las hace especiales- respondió volviéndose entonces a mí-Los recuerdos que nos llegan a traer.

Nos quedamos de repente, de aquella manera. Mirándonos a los ojos, sin decir palabra, pero todo a la vez. Recordé las palabras de papá. Vive tu vida, crea tus errores y tus aciertos. Quizás, Victoria fuera una de esas cosas que llegan a tu vida para cambiarla según cómo te afecten. Le había dicho como me sentía, después de haber arruinado el único momento en el que se lo pude decir. Después, se lo llegaba a decir, y esperaba que las cosas fuesen bien.

Sabía que me había dicho que quizás las cosas no funcionaran bien para nosotras, que llegaría a hacerme daño, pero por intentarlo una última vez, no pasaba nada, ¿cierto?

Guardé de nuevo el frasco en el estuche, guardándolo en mi bolsillo y me giré hacia Tori. Era la primera vez que hacía esto en mi vida. Veríamos como salía:

-Tori… ¿vendrías conmigo a cenar una noche?

Vega me miró con ojos como plato cuando me escuchó:

-Jade…- sonrió nerviosa- Ya te dije que las cosas no marcharían bien.

-Lo sé, y lo entiendo, pero me gustas y yo a ti. Por eso, quiero al menos intentarlo. Si me haces daño, lo aguantaré. En la vida se cometen errores y aciertos, déjame que yo sea un acierto o un error en tu vida como tú en la mía.

Tori se levantó nerviosa, caminando de un lado a otro de la sala. Casi creía que me diría que no, pero de repente se volvió y con una sonrisa, asintió:

-Está bien, pero solo una cena.

-Una cena- asentí levantándome para acercarme a ella- Te prometo que solo será una cena. Aunque… tiene que ser con una condición.

-¿Qué condición?- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro cuando vi lo nerviosa que se ponía en aquel momento.

-Pues… que tiene que ser en L'Atelier.

-L'Atelier…- repitió- ¿No es ese el restaurante de Joel Robuchon?- asentí- ¿No es un poco caro?

-Invito yo, ¿recuerdas?- me encogí de hombros.

Tori llegaba a ser muy lista, pero parecía que aún no había cogido el punto de la cuestión que le estaba mandando:

-Ok, pero ese restaurante está en Londres.

-Lo sé.

-En West Street- parecía que finalmente lo iba a pillar, o al menos, eso esperaba.

-Eso es.

-Que está en Londres- lo había pillado- ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres tener una cita conmigo en Londres?

-Así es- por fin lo llegaba a entender.

-No tengo suficiente dinero para ir a Londres.

-No hace falta. Mañana me voy yo y vendrías conmigo, para ayudar en el trabajo-la dejé también sin palabras- Se haría cargo la empresa y viajarías a Londres digamos que de gratis.

-No podría aceptarlo. Una cosa es que trabaje para ti, pero toda esta cita es una auténtica locura.- le negué.

-Asistirás y, ¿sabes por qué? Porque me has prometido una cita y esa es mi condición- finalicé terminando de hablar- Asique, lo que prácticamente te estoy preguntando, es que: Victoria Vega, ¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo al restaurante mejor valorado de todo Londres en una cita?- me quedé mirándola a los ojos.

Si no aceptaba, ya no sabía que más hacer, la verdad.


	10. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

Había hablado mucho de lo que pensaba hacer en Londres, de como aquellas vacaciones iban a ser realmente un escape para todo lo que pasaba en casa, cosa que me merecía. Lo que nunca imaginé es que además de ir a Londres, me llevaría a Tori conmigo para tener nada más y nada menos que una cita con ella. Era como ver una niña pequeña en una tienda de caramelos cuando llegamos al jet privado que me llevaría a Londres. Yo estaba acostumbrada, ya que a veces acostumbrábamos a cogerlo cuando íbamos de viaje con papá, mamá y yo en las vacaciones. Él se quedaba trabajando mientras nosotras disfrutábamos de Argentina, España, Australia e incluso la India. Asique cuando vi a Tori y su gesto, no pude evitar otra cosa que dibujar una pequeña sonrisa en mi boca.

-Esto es impresionante.

-Tiene su cosa- me encogí de hombros tomando asiento- ¿Es tu primer viaje en avión?- negó tomando el asiento en frente mía.

-En avión, no. En jet privado, sí.-era agradable tener a alguien que no fuera de la alta esfera para variar- Aún no puedo creer lo que está pasando.

-Bueno, pues créetelo porque está pasando- giré la tapa de mi asiento, diseñado especialmente para llamar y controlar todo el avión desde él y apreté para que un azafato nos trajera algo de beber- Ahora tranquilízate y en un par de horas llegaremos a Londres…

-Londres- lo dijo aun sin podérselo creer.

El azafato puso la botella de champán entre nosotras, sirviéndonos apropiadamente, dejándonos a solas.

-¿Un brindis?- alcé mi copa- Por Londres.

Tori observó la copa de champán y aunque dudosa, la tomó y se unió:

-Por Londres- brindamos- ¿Cómo está tu padre?

-Los médicos dicen que su estado debe de seguir igual, asique…- me encogí de hombros- Nunca se sabe, en otras palabras.

-Todo irá bien, ya lo verás.

Era impresionante el optimismo que llegaba a tener Victoria siempre. Lo hiciera como lo hiciera, siempre elegía la manera correcta en la que decir las cosas para que te hiciera sentir bien, y en aquel momento, lo hacía.

-Siempre con tan buen humor… ¿cómo lo haces?

Se encogió de hombros, saboreando un poco más el champán:

-Siempre intento ver el lado bueno de las cosas.- de repente me acordé del suicidio de su padre.

Tendrías que mirar las cosas de ese modo si algo como aquello te pasara en la vida. Por suerte, le podría ayudar con ese viaje, al menos, eso esperaba.

-Bueno, realmente tengo que decir, que esas cosas, ayudan.- si aquello le hacía sentir mejor- ¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?- asintió- Cuando dijiste el otro día que me harías daño si estuviésemos juntas, ¿a qué te referías?

Sabía que no debía de haberlo mencionado, pero había sido algo que me había rondado la cabeza cuando me preparaba en casa la noche anterior, después del día que había pasado. Por fin, había aceptado una cita conmigo, pero aún recordaba el momento en el que me había dicho aquellas palabras. ¿Qué había cambiado para que de repente, me dijera que sí a una cita?

Tenía que saberlo.

-No tiene importancia, en realidad.

-Tori… puedes contármelo.- no respondió.

Miró su copa por unos momentos. Quizás, no tendría que habérselo preguntado. Debía de haberme callado. Le iba a pedir perdón cuando:

-Es por todo el tema jefa-secretaria.

-¿Jefa-secretaria?- asintió- ¿Qué estabas por mí por el solo conveniente de que te… acuestas conmigo?- volvió a asentir- Es una tontería.

-Lo sé, pero cuando pasé de información a ser la secretaria de la presidenta de la empresa, todo el mundo, le extrañó un poco.

Dejé la copa a un lado ya vacía y me adelanté a Tori:

-No sirves para estar en información. Tus cualificaciones son increíbles y, créeme, si mi padre hubiese tenido más sentido en su cerebro, habrías estado en un sitio mejor.

-Al menos, tu padre me dio trabajo. Tengo que estar agradecida.

-A parte de eso- tampoco se pasara- Estás donde estás por tu talento, ¿vale?- asintió- Que me gustes… bueno. Supongo que es un tema diferente.

-Bueno… ¿y quién dice que fui yo la primera en enamorarme?

-¿Estás diciendo que yo fui la primera?- Tori se encogió de hombro, retándome- Eso no es verdad... Además, no mientas. Está bien aceptar que te enamoraste de la jefa más caliente que puedes encontrar.

-Eres una idiota.

-Sí, lo soy- le sonreí con dulzura, me ablandaba con ella a mi lado- Una idiota de la que te has enamorado.

Nada más llegamos a Londres, tomamos un coche que puse a nuestra disposición, aunque realmente era para poder pasar un poco más de tiempo a solas con Tori. Lo mismo que le había estado dando vueltas la noche anterior de por qué por fin me aceptaba la cita, también le había dado vueltas a otras cosas más como a qué pasaría finalmente entre Victoria y yo. Las cosas estaban aún confusas para mí en este terreno. Ésta estaba siendo la primera vez que vivía un romance en el que me diera tan fuerte como, al parecer, le había dado a Tori. Era la primera vez que me envolvía tanto y quería hacerlo bien. Pasar tiempo con ella. Que al igual que ella me conociera a mí tal y como yo era, que yo la conociera igualmente. Quería hacerlo bien, y lo iba a hacer.

Por eso, cuando me ofrecieron a llevarme tanto a mí, como a Tori; les dije que yo me ocuparía de mi misma, pero realmente, para poder tener ese tiempo extra que ya poseía, con ella. Asique tras recoger nuestras maletas, conduje hacia el Ritz mientras Tori se perdía en las vistas de la ciudad. De nuevo esa mirada de niña pequeña que descubría el mundo por primera vez. Era raro, pero por primera vez, me gustaba el disponer de tanto dinero porque por primera vez, lo podía utilizar para darle felicidad a alguien más.

-Eres como una niña pequeña en la fábrica de caramelos de Willy Wonka- bromeé no aguantando más la dulzura que llegaba a desprender.

-Lo siento- sonrió avergonzada- Es la primera vez que veo Londres y me parece fantástico. Siempre quise venir, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad…

-Bueno, ahora la tienes- paré en el semáforo, con el Big Ben de fondo- ¿Qué te parece ahora que estás aquí?

-Irreal- respondió, sacando una foto con su móvil- Me encantaría visitarlo.

-Lo haremos, te lo prometo- me miró a los ojos, bajando su mirada mientras sonreía- Tenemos casi una semana. Creo yo que podemos visitar incluso Londres entero.

-Lo que la jefa elija.-sería lo primero en mi lista.

Si antes hablaba de cómo parecía una niña pequeña, solo viendo las increíbles vistas de la ciudad, cuando llegamos al Ritz, fue el colmo para ella. Mientras los empleados del hotel tomaban nuestras maletas, se quedó mirándome, incapaz de hablar.

-¿Qué?- me ponía hasta nerviosa tanto mirar.

-¿El Ritz?

-Soy la jefa de la multinacional más importante del mundo. Algo bueno tendría.

-En eso te tengo que dar la razón- impresionante, la primera vez que me daba la razón en algo- Aunque siento que como vaya al baño, en vez de hacer popó, voy a crear un lingote de oro.

-¿Popó?- aquello me provocó más risa de lo normal.

-Estoy en un sitio fino- dramatizó a su manera, entrando al edificio- Tengo que cuidar mis modales, señorita.

Me mordí el labio, intentado no sonreír más idiota de lo que ya sonreía con cada cosa que hacía y la seguí al interior. Nuestra suite estaba en el piso más alto. Prácticamente, se podía ver la ciudad entera desde la planta entera. La suite contaba de todo. Dos baños, dos habitaciones, aunque esperaba que una no fuera muy necesaria, y un pequeño salón de estar con televisión de cincuenta y dos pulgadas. ¿Olvidaba mencionar el jacuzzi? Porque cuando llegamos, fue lo primero que Tori vio.

-Siento comportarme de esta manera- dijo muy calmada, saliendo poco a poco del cuarto de baño- pero esta suite tiene jacuzzi.

-A partir de mañana, los días van a ser muy ajetreados, tenemos que relajarnos de alguna manera- alzó su ceja, mostrando media sonrisa en sus labios mientras me acercaba- Quería que… fuese especial.

-Solo me pediste una cita, Jade…. Esto es demasiado y yo no necesito tanto.

Observé el lugar. Quería que me viese por lo que era, pero quizás aquello mostraba algo más, algo que yo no era. Aun así, la volví a mirar, posé mi mano sobre su mejilla, echando a un lado un mechón y la observé:

-Considéralo un… regalo- asintió- Un regalo antes de la cena de esta noche.

Observé como se mordía su labio, lo que daba por besarla. Desgraciadamente, primero quería tener una cita con ella. Que las cosas fueran lentamente.

-Tengo algo para ti.- me volví, sacando de una de las maletas, un regalo especial.

-Si es un vestido lo que hay en esa caja, no lo pienso aceptar- no me dio tiempo a volverme, cuando me respondió Tori.

-Tranquila, no es para esta noche- la tranquilicé, dándole la caja- Ábrelo.

Tori, no convencida, la tomó posicionándola sobre la cama y la abrió lentamente. Tuvo que mirarla dos veces para asegurarse que era de verdad.

-Dijiste que una vez quisiste una chaqueta de moto y bueno… es mi forma de decirte gracias por estar ahí con lo de mi padre.

-Jade…- la miró de nuevo- No sé que decir… Gracias.

-En realidad, las gracias debes de dársela a Cat. Ella fue la que me la dio. De su nueva colección. Esta chica va a hacer de todo.

Se acercó a mí me miró a los ojos y sin darme cuenta, me abrazó fuertemente, enterrando su rostro en mi cuello. Al principio, no supe cómo reaccionar, pero cuando noté su aliento sobre mi cuello, la abracé fuertemente, enterrando mi rostro también sobre su cabello. Olía a manzana verde. Una manzana que se había convertido en mi Edén, en mi pecado.

-Gracias…- la volví a escuchar cuando volvió a mirarme- De verdad.- notaba algo en su mirada que me decía que tenía algo más de sentido ese gracias, aunque quizás, era solo mi mente.

-Un placer…

-¡Señora West!- nos separamos cuando escuché al empleado detrás de la puerta.

Por una parte, di gracias porque un segundo más y de aquella habitación no habríamos salido. Por otra parte, fastidiaba que siempre acabaran interrumpiendo el único momento que llegábamos a tener Tori y yo de intimidad.

Tomando Tori una habitación y yo otra, empezamos a prepararnos para la cita de aquella noche. Era raro, me sentía rara con todo este evento. Iba a tener una cita en uno de los restaurantes más caros de todo Londres con una de las personas que eran más importantes en este momento para mí. Iba a arreglarme, a cenar, a pasar una velada tranquila. Iba a tener una experiencia normal y corriente para variar. Me senté frente al espejo y me observé. Había elegido un vestido negro ajustado con bastante escote. Pelo suelto, un poco ondulado y look humado.

-¿Jade?- era Tori, ya estaba preparada.

Y lo que era más importante, estaba preparada mi cita. Agarré el picaporte con la mano temblorosa, respirando profundamente antes de abrir; y abrí. Allí estaba, más impresionante incluso de lo que había visto ya en mi fiesta. Iba con un vestido rojo sin tirantes que le marcaba toda la figura. Si antes había sido yo la que regalo tras regalo la había dejado sin palabras, ahora realmente, había sido ella la que me había dejado sin ellas.

-Estás increíble- fui la primera en hablar.

-Tú también te ves bien-respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Me mordí la lengua. Dios, si antes estaba nerviosa, ahora lo estaba aún más.

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos? La noche nos espera.

Solo asintió. No solo era yo la que estaba nerviosa ante todo lo que estaba pasando, Tori lo estaba, al igual que yo. Caminamos en silencio a través del pasillo del hotel, solo con el sonido de nuestros tacones retumbando en el eco y entramos en el ascensor. La escuchaba respirar rápidamente, aunque intentaba que no se lo notara. Le miré las manos, nerviosas, agarrándose a su vestido ya que no podía juguetear con sus manos al llevar bolso de mano; y no dudé. Extendí la mía y entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos.

Tori lo notó. Miró éstos y luego a mí, sonriendo, apretando más aquel estrechón de manos, saliendo de esta manera hacia nuestro coche que nos esperaba. La ciudad había cambiado drásticamente. O quizás lo era yo, porque por primera vez, me dejaba mostrar siendo un ser humano con sentimientos. A lo mejor, esto era lo que papá sentía cuando le pidió matrimonio a mamá en su viaje.

L'Atelier era un restaurante inmenso, pero lujoso a cada paso que dieras. Cubertería de plata, vajilla de porcelana y modales cuidados en el más fino detalle. Hasta el camarero que nos atendió era francés.

-¿Vino, madame?- enseguida nos ofreció.

-Por favor- le di la orden.

-La recomendación del chef llegará enseguida.

Por suerte, nos dejó a solas pronto. Miré a Victoria, que también me dirigió su mirada y alcé la copa.

-Por… ¿nosotras?

-Por nosotras- bridamos- Aún no puedo creerme que esté.

-¿Aún le das vueltas a cosas que no deberías?- no quería que ese tema jefa secretaria se volviera en algo a lo que darle alguna importancia.

-No, ahora no. Es algo diferente.- me tranquilizó- Es sobre nuestra relación, ahora sí, fuera del mundo laboral y todo.

-¿Debería de preocuparme entonces?

-No- volvió a sonreír jugueteando con el filo de su copa- La primera vez que te conocí, pensé que ibas a ser otro tiburón como la prensa dibujaba a tu padre. Un tiburón sin sentimientos que no dejaba títere sin cabeza a su paso por el trabajo. Ahora veo que eres lo opuesto a él.

-Bueno…. Desde luego eso es un cumplido.- tenía que admitir- Ya que mi padre fue el que prácticamente, me construyó.

-Aun así, no has acabado teniendo esa fama- enseguida me cortó- Tienes corazón, aunque creo que te cuesta mostrarlo muchas veces.

-Me lees como un libro abierto- se encogió de hombros.

-Es mi trabajo conocer a con quien trabajo.- dijo simplemente- Aunque he de recalcar que me equivoqué contigo. No eras como yo pensaba.

-¿Y cómo creías que era?

Tori me observó, un poco nerviosa, pero le dije que no se preocupara. Muchas de las personas que me rodeaban siempre habían evitado todo este asunto para no perder mi amistad. Lo que volvía a todo el caso de los lameculos. Tener a Tori, alguien que siempre me decía las cosas a la cara, era bueno para variar. Por eso, ahora que la tenía allí, quería saber que pensaba realmente de mí.

-Está bien.- tomó otro poco de vino, a lo que acompañé; y prosiguió- El caso es que creía que ibas a ser alguien sin corazón. Alguien que… iba a tratarme como muchos de los peces gordos que muchas veces llegaban a la empresa. Eso es todo. Fue uno de los casos en los que juzgué un libro por su portada, y no por lo que realmente tenía en su interior.

-En realidad, una parte de mi vida, fui así.- tenía que confesarlo- Lo veía tanto en mi vida que eché a perder muchas vidas… muchas, de gente que me importaba.

-No te veo posible de ello.

Eso era porque en realidad no me conocía bien. Cuando estaba en las prácticas, había hecho cosas de las que no me sentía orgullosas. Había tenido sexo con algún bróker en noches de fiesta para conseguir patrocinadores. Muchas veces eran nuevos, otras, los había quitado a otras empresas, prometiéndoles oro, cuando a veces, lo único que le había terminado dando había sido la banca rota. Había sido unos años en lo único que me había llegado a importar había sido el dinero.

-No todo el mundo es igual que tú, Tori.- solo respondí.

-¿Y cómo soy yo?- sonrió un poco.

-Leal, inteligente, con corazón y sentimientos. No fuiste construida, como lo fui yo.-Victoria alargó la mano sobre la mesa, tomando la que tenía sobre ésta.

-No creo que nadie es realmente construido o se comanda por el "lo que vé, es lo que hace"- entrelazó nuestros dedos, dándome tranquilidad- Yo creo que son esas mismas acciones, lo que ve a su alrededor, lo que esa persona descubre por su misma, es lo que crea la personalidad. No porque una persona venga de familia de maltratadores, acabará siendo uno o víctima de uno. No porque alguien sea hija de un tiburón, terminará siendo uno.

-Un tiburón siempre será un tiburón, es su naturaleza.- siempre tendría esa naturaleza dentro de mí, aunque no lo quisiera.

-Hay sus excepciones. Mira a los tiburones de Buscando a Nemo.- tuve que reírme cuando la escuché decir aquello.

-Tus ejemplos son de todo menos útiles- terminamos riéndonos ambas- Realmente tengo que agradecer el día en el que entraste en mi vida, Tori.

-Respecto a eso- de repente, pareció que había dicho algo malo- No todo es como se pinta….- ¿a qué se refería?- Yo…. Tengo algo que contarte sobre ese tema.- no supe que decir cuando vi su mirada, algo malo realmente pasaba.


	11. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

-La especialidad del chef. Bistec de lomo con salsa picante.- el metre nos interrumpió de repente- Espera que este a su gusto.

-Gracias- agradecí, mirando a Tori- ¿Ibas a decir algo?

Me miró fijamente, pero negó:

-Nada. En realidad, era una tontería.- dijo sin más tomando pan para mojar en la salsa- Dios, está un poco picante, pero sabe cómo el cielo.

-Eso espero.- le seguí el tema, de todos modos, estábamos allí para pasar una buena noche.

Y había que decir, que habíamos aceptado con la especialidad del chef. No porque estuviese como la Gloria si se pudiera comer, sino por la que formamos cuando el picante se hizo más latente y prácticamente, Victoria empezó a sudar como un grifo abierto.

-Dios, necesito un poco de leche fresca para bajar esto.-la pobre, empezaba hasta comenzar a ponerse roja- ¿Por qué no preguntaron antes de servir?

-Realmente, teníamos que haberle preguntado al metre- intenté no reírme cuando el camarero nos trajo un poco de leche- ¿Tan picante está?- asintió- Para mí no ha estado tanto- fue aún más gracioso la mirada que me echó después de decir aquello- ¿Qué? Estoy acostumbrada al pique…

-Ya se nota- respiró profundamente cuando se calmó por fin- Voy a tener el pique durante una semana en mis labios.

Me mordí la lengua.

Terminamos de cenar e íbamos a volver al hotel, cuando le propuse a Tori ir a dar una vuelta por Londres. Realmente, no tenía ganas de volver. Estábamos pasándolo bien. Tuvimos nuestros momentos divertidos en el restaurante y la paz que por fin estaba respirando, era demasiado buena como para dejarla ir. No me costó incluso trabajo convencerla. Nada más se lo propuse, aceptó, tomando mi brazo y empezando a caminar por las calles de Londres. No sabíamos dónde ir, aunque creo que a ninguna de las dos nos importaba. Solo empezamos a andar y andar, agarrada la una a la otra, cuando terminamos finalmente, frente al Big Ben.

-Quería visitarlo, pero no tan pronto- bromeó Victoria cuando nos paramos a mirarlo- Es increíble…

-Quería hacer de todo, pero creo que me he pasado.

-Es perfecto- dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro- Gracias de nuevo, Jade.

-Te dije que no debías- alzó su rostro.

De nuevo, nos quedamos mirándonos la una a la otra. Era una escena bellísima. El Big Ben delante de nosotras, Londres a nuestras espaldas, pero aun así, parecía que nada existía. Victoria me miró y supe que era la ocasión. Si no la besaba ahora, que todo a nuestro alrededor parecía haber desaparecido, ¿cuándo lo iba a hacer?

Sin aire en mis pulmones, cerré el espacio entre mis labios y los suyos, y la besé como nunca antes podía haber besado a alguien. No sabía si era el pique que aún residía en sus labios, o era que el toque con nuestros labios producía todo aquello. Solo sabía que por fin probaba el dulce sabor de sus labios. Una tentación que me había costado, y mucho trabajo, ir a por él.

Tori me miró cuando nos separamos un segundo por aire y sonrió, volviendo por un último beso. No podíamos más. Asique cogimos un taxi, que nos llevó rápidamente de nuevo al hotel. Nos mirábamos, aguantando la tentación, pero tan pronto entramos en la habitación, dirigí de nuevo su mi boca a la suya, besándola. Tori me agarró por los tirantes de mi vestido, aferrándose a ellos. Su piel era final al roce con mi piel. Necesitaba notarla aún más.

Ansiosa, rompí el beso, dirigiéndola hacia mi habitación, volviéndola a besar cuando caímos sobre el colchón de mi cama. Victoria soltó el aire bruscamente cuando rompí el beso para incorporarme sobre ella. Tomé sus manos, guiándola sobre mis caderas, mi cintura y las dejé sobre la apertura del vestido. Tori enseguida entendió la indirecta e incorporándose volvió a besarme, bajando lentamente la cremallera del vestido. Solo el movimiento de abertura me dejaba sin aire. Deseaba tanto sentirla sobre mí que me enloquecía, por lo que nada más quedé más suelta, el vestido voló. La besé de nuevo, teniendo la suerte de que su vestido era deslizándose solo hacia abajo.

Le besé sus labios, su mandíbula, su cuello, bajando por su pecho, deslizando lentamente el vestido hacia abajo, dejándome al descubierto los pechos de Tori al no llevar sujetador por el tipo de vestido. Le noté la mirada nerviosa, asique volví a su boca, tomando sus manos hasta deslizarlas hasta encima de su cabeza.

-Esta noche me toca a mí.-susurré, besándole una vez más para volver a bajar por su cuerpo.

Con cada beso escuchaba los gemidos de Tori que hacían que también me excitara. Mis manos bajaron por el filo de su figura, haciendo que su piel se erizara bajo mi tacto, las sábanas bajo nosotras se arrugaban cuando Victoria se aferraba a ella. Estaba haciendo bien mi trabajo porque cuando llegué a sus braguitas, éstas ya estaban bastante mojadas. Deposité un beso sobre su vientre, Tori alzándose hacia mí con él y, agarrando sus braguitas, las deslicé poco a poco hasta dejarla desnuda frente a mí.

-Jade…- me miró a los ojos.

-Sh- volví a sus labios una vez más- Eres preciosa…

Tori no dijo nada. Miró a los ojos fijamente, jugando con mi mirada mientras tomaba sus piernas y la atraía a mí. Besé la zona interior de su muslo, cerca de su vagina. Solo aquel beso hizo que gimiera. Tanto ella como yo no podíamos más.

Empecé a jugar con mi lengua entonces lentamente, jugando primero para que Tori se fuese tranquilizando, aunque parecía que estaba más que preparada. Notaba su sabor en mi boca, como las sábanas se tensaban a medida que mi lengua aumentaba el ritmo y la respiración de Tori que se hacía más fuerte y rápida. Alcé una mano sobre su vientre, su estómago, hasta llegar a su pecho, jugando con sus pezones, empezando ya a oír los primeros gemidos a los que le siguieron más. Su cuerpo empezaba a hacer espasmos y sin esperar más, introduje primero un dedo, provocando que Tori gimiera aún más fuerte cuando lo notó dentro y el movimiento comenzaba.

Necesitaba su boca, asique me coloqué sobre ella, besándola mientras introducía un segundo dedo. Sus manos entonces se depositaron sobre mí, arañando mi espalda, haciendo que la que gimiera ahora fuese yo. Todo aquel momento también me había encendido a mí, asique coloqué mis piernas entre su pierna, notando su muslo a medida que yo movía las caderas. Fue entonces cuando el movimiento, los gemidos y gritos se unieron. Cada vez más a más hasta que de repente, nuestros cuerpos se colapsaron a la vez.

Miré a Tori sus ojos aún cerrados a causa del orgasmo. Tuve que traerla de vuelta a mí besándola. Me sonrió entonces y se volvió hacia mí, quedándonos tendida una al lado de la otra. No queríamos hablar. Notaba la humedad de mí en su pierna. Casi me sentía mal por ello, pero ver aquella mirada, una mirada de felicidad, casi me hacía sentir también bien.

-Esto ha sido mejor de lo que pensaba- rompió por fin el silencio.

-¿Nunca lo habías hecho con una chica?- posé mi mano sobre su brazo desnudo, acariciándolo mientras nuestras piernas se entrelazaban.

-Nunca me habían atraído…-posó la mano en mi mejilla, jugando con su dedo con mi mandíbula hasta que llegó a mi pecho, donde la dejó- Supongo que tú has sido la excepción en ello.

-Siempre hay una excepción, ¿no?- sonreí, besándola, pero jugando con su nariz y el roce de nuestra piel- Teníamos que haber arreglado todo esto antes. Nos hemos perdido algo grande.

-La verdad es que sí- sonreía, aguantando, al igual que yo- Aún no me puedo creer que esté pasando todo esto- se dejó caer sobre el colchón, mirando la habitación- Estoy en Londres, hospedada nada más y nada menos que en el Ritz, el hotel más lujoso de los hoteles lujosos y…- volvió a mí- lo más importante, con la chica que más quiero.

-Ah, gracias- sonrió- pensaba que me ibas a olvidar en tu lista de increíbles.

-No pensaba, la verdad- me besó esta vez a mí.

Alzó sus brazos, abrazándome fuertemente. Nos quedamos dormidas de aquella manera. Sinceramente, no encontraba mejor manera de hacerlo que en brazos de quien había sido mi quebradero de cabeza. Ahora ya no tenía que importarme ella, si no el quebradero de cabeza de terminar todo trabajo para poder pasar el mayor tiempo con ella. Después de todo, cuando volviésemos a casa, tendríamos que empezar a dar explicaciones y ese sería otro, pero distinto. Uno que también le haríamos frente cuando llegara la hora.

A la mañana siguiente, desperté sola en la cama, con solo las sábanas de la habitación cubriéndome. ¿Dónde estaba Tori? Alcé mi cabeza buscándola y, sentada en el butacón que había en el otro lado del dormitorio, estaba sentada mirándome mientras bebía su café. Se había puesto una camiseta de esas anchas que servían tanto de pijama como de ropa cómoda.

-Buenos días- me susurró con su sonrisa.

-Que madrugadora- la saludé a mi manera- Hubiera deseado haberme despertado mirando lo más hermoso- desde luego, me había vuelto un poco tonta después de anoche.

-Siento haberte quitado la oportunidad- se encogió de hombros acercándose a la cama-desperté primera, pero te traigo una oferta de paz.- me alcanzó el café recién hecho.- Pedí que nos lo trajeran a la habitación. La verdad es que está bueno.

Y más bien olía cuando lo tomé con cuidado entre mis manos.

-Está bien, por esta vez, te lo paso- tenía una debilidad y esa era el café- Aunque he de decir que es una manera muy buena de despertar también. Con la chica que quiero y un café- la miré sonriente- perfecto.

Tori me besó y no pude resistirme en atraerla hacia mí antes de que ella tomara la copa de café antes de que la tirara y se alejara:

-Tengo que recordarte que en una hora tienes tu reunión con la compañía, señora West y hay que ir arreglándose.

Resoplé cayendo sobre la cama, casi me había olvidado de ello.

-Trabajo, ya. Trabajo primero y luego diversión, supongo.

-Supones bien- sonrió- Además, mientras estás reunida, terminaré el papeleo de los hackers que ha habido y así podremos tener aún más tiempo libre, ¿qué dices?

Me alcé rápidamente y la miré:

-Que mientras que no me pidas que te suba el sueldo, encantada.

-Tranquila, -comenzó a andar hacia el cuarto de baño- ya me lo cobraré de otra manera- su sonrisa la delató.

Y con otra sonrisa de idiota en mi cara, me levanté rápidamente, dirigiéndome también hacia el cuarto de baño para ducharme y cambiarme. Con todo lo que había pasado, casi me había olvidado del trabajo, aunque sabía que iba a ser rápido. Este tipo de reuniones siempre eran igual. Primero me daban un resumen de las ganancias, pérdidas y demás de la empresa y luego sugerían varios inversores. Miraba los que más me gustaran, indicaba que fueran por ellos; y por últimos, veía un poco los empleados del lugar. Desgraciadamente, esto solía tomar la semana que estaríamos allí. Aun así, también tomaba muchas veces mañanas y alguna que otra noche cuando había cena de inversores. No había tiempo que perder entonces.

Tomamos el coche que nos mandó la empresa expresamente para recogernos y llegamos enseguida al edificio. Simon, un hombre de unos cincuenta y ocho años nos atendió. Lo recordaba de otras veces, asique, nos fue fácil entablar conversación nada más llegamos.

-Jade, volvemos a encontrarnos- me saludó sonriente- Un placer poder quedar por fin siendo tú la jefa- aunque eso sí, era un lameculos de primera.

-Un placer también- saludé de vuelta- Permítame presentarle a mi secretaria, Victoria Vega- la presenté también.

-¿Secretaria? Es la primera vez que veo que tenga que necesitar secretaria.

-Bueno, hemos tenido problemas en la sede principal y siempre es bueno estar comunicado con la central cuando está una de viaje- la excusé mintiendo un poco- ¿Por qué no empezamos con el trabajo?

-Claro, por favor, sígame hasta mi despacho.- nos guió hacia el elevador- Tengo que mencionar que estará sorprendida de que este año hemos tenido el mejor en bastante tiempo. Las ganancias han aumentado en un doce por ciento y tenemos potenciales empresas que quieren hermandad.

-Esas son buenas noticias- aunque la mayoría de las veces, solo se traducía en más dinero para mí y mi familia en el banco, lo que era aburrido- ¿Quiénes son algunos de los ejemplos?- pregunté cuando por fin llegamos a su despacho.

-Bueno, en este momento no tengo una lista definitiva, pero algunas empresas como Sinsi S.A y Oscorp.

Me quedé parada en el sitio cuando escuché aquella compañía. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Oliver también en Londres? Tenía que dejar de perseguirme si no quería que empezara a rodar cabezas, y no literalmente.

-¿Cómo ha dicho?

Simon me miró extrañado cuando tomó asiento en frente de su mesa, dejándome su sillón a mí:

-Oscorp está interesado en una hermandad a cambio de algunas acciones.- volvió a repetir- Es una empresa en auge y creo que viendo su potencial, nos vendría bien esa hermandad.-Simon volvió a notar mi disgusto y se dirigió ahora a Tori- ¿Qué le pasa?

Tori al principio no sabía que responder, pero después de dirigirme una mirada, volvió a Simon y le resumió un poco el tema:

-Acudió a la sede principal primero, pero la señora West tiene sus discrepancias.

-Quiere demasiado solo para… según dice usted, un hermanamiento.

-Con mis respetos, señora West, creo que el señor Oliver puede traernos grandes fortunas a la compañía.- sin embargo, volvió a insistir Simon- Incluso me llamó para que nada más fuera nuestra reunión, pudiera venir a hablar con usted.

-¡Y es por ello, que aquí estoy!

Literalmente, sin ningún tipo de aviso ni nada parecido, entró en la habitación Beck con una gran carpeta en su mano.

-Señor Oliver- Simon se levantó enseguida a recibirlo.

-Simon- lo saludó- Jade- me tocó a mí.

-Ya te dije que nuestros negocios se verían unidos.- y de nuevo, tan caradura como siempre- Te prometo que nos vendrá bien tanto a mí como a ti.

-¿Con un porcentaje mayor del que yo poseo de la empresa?- le volví a recordar- No lo creo. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos más inversores que serían grandes aciertos.

Simon y Tori nos miraban en silencio, incapaces de decir algo. Desgraciadamente, Beck volvió a la carga, sentándose en frente de mí en el despacho, retándome:

-No me iré de aquí hasta que no hable contigo- insistió- Por favor, si nos dejan a solas- Simon y Tori se iban a ir, cuando los paré.

-No, quedaros- les ordené.

-Jade- me volvió a llamar- cinco minutos, por favor.

No pensaba quedarme ningún tiempo a solas con él. Entonces, Tori se acercó y a espaldas de los presentes, se acercó a mi oído a susurrarme:

-Solo una charla. Quizás, hasta te lo quites de en medio- me giré mirándola- Hazlo si quieres que tengamos tiempo libre para nosotras.- y en aquello, desgraciadamente, tenía razón.

-Está bien- suspiré mirándolo- Pero solo cinco minutos.

-Cinco minutos-prometió entonces.

Simon y Tori salieron rápidamente de la habitación, dejándonos a solas. La verdad es que no habría pensado nunca que accedería a Beck, a hablar con él por ahora, pero tenía a Victoria y supongo que el amor te hace un poco idiota.

-Está bien, estamos solos. Ahora dime, ¿por qué me has seguido incluso a Londres?

-En realidad, no te he seguido- mi despacho, mi cumpleaños, Londres; sonaba totalmente lo contrario- en realidad, debía de seguirte.

-¿Seguirme? ¿Te ha contratado alguna empresa para robarme algo?- iba a ser la primera vez que pasara, pero la verdad es que estaría bien.

-Una empresa no- dejó sus papeles sobre la mesa y me miró- Tu padre.

-¿Mi padre?- aquello si que me había sorprendido y no gratamente.- ¿Tiene miedo a que la cague con algo?- la última vez que había hablado con él, no me había dado esa sensación.

-No con la empresa… En realidad, me contrató por algo más importante.- tomó una de las carpetas y me la entregó- Ábrelo y sabrás a lo que me refiero.

Miré la carpeta que sostenía Oliver. ¿Debía de abrirla o no? Por ahora, todo aquello me estaba sonando realmente anormal. Quizás, si le seguía el juego un poco más, podría entender un poco más lo que estaba pasando. Asique, un poco a regañadientes la tomé y abrí. En ella, había varios recortes de periódicos y documentos de una empresa, pero no la nuestra. Una de la que no había oído hablar: "Vega's Asociados".

-¿Qué es esto?- tenía miedo a continuar.

-Todo eso es la empresa donde empezó tu padre a sus veintidós años. Donde empezó lo que tu riges ahora- miré de nuevo los recortes, muchos, alabando la empresa.

-¿Y qué pasa con esto? ¿Por qué lo tienes tú?

-Porque soy realmente policía- sacó de su bolsillo una placa donde se leía que, en efecto, era policía- Tu padre me contrató en el momento en el que te convertiste en jefa de la multinacional. Todo este paripé era para que pudiéramos hablar finalmente.

Dejé la carpeta sobre el la mesa. Todo aquello me estaba dando dolor de cabeza y mareándome más de lo que debía.

-Ok, explícate bien porque presiento que voy a vomitar si no me explicas todo esto de una vez.

-Está bien- suspiró- El caso es que... tenemos razones para pensar que la persona que hackea podría ser tu secretaria, Victoria.


	12. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 11:**

-¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy callada.

Aparté la mirada un momento de las vistas del parque y le sonreí un momento antes de negar rápidamente. Habíamos estado paseando un buen rato antes de pedir un par de helados y comérnoslo en el parque cercano que había al lado de nuestro hotel. Después de la mañana que habíamos vivido, necesitaba un poco de tranquilidad y un tiempo a solas con Tori. Lo que Beck me había dicho había calado demasiado en mí y me había hecho que pensar. Papá podría ser un poco, demasiado a veces, muy controlador, pero sabía proteger y bien sus intereses. ¿Por qué razón entonces iba a controlarme con el tema de Tori?

Aun así, solo me habían hecho dudar más y más de todo. Lo único que había escuchado semana tras semana, habían sido mentiras tras mentiras y medias verdades. La verdad es que estaba cansada. Cansada de nunca escuchar algo que sea la verdad pura y dura. Había pensado incluso en preguntarle directamente a Tori, pero por primera vez en mi vida, aunque solo quería escuchar la verdad, me daba miedo cual fuera a ser la verdad. Asique, allí estábamos, Tori tendida encima de mis piernas mientras nos relajábamos sobre el césped del parque. Yo, intentando sacar algo en claro y Tori, bueno, no tenía ni idea, la verdad.

-No me pasa nada- respondí finalmente- Estoy cansada, solamente.

Aun así, Victoria se levantó, acomodándose a mi lado:

-Jade… que te pasa.- había olvidado que me podía leer como un libro abierto.

Me mordí el labio. Realmente no sabía si decirle o no. Realmente, no lo sabía.

-¿Alguna vez has querido saber la verdad de algo, pero tras tantas veces oír mentira tras mentira has pensado que quizás, la verdad podría ser peor?

Tori me miró sin decir nada.

-¿Tiene que ver con algo personal?

-No… Aunque la verdad es que sí- respondí finalmente- Aunque conmigo, las cosas siempre son un poco personal.- Tori sonrió, alcanzando mi mejilla, dándome un pequeño beso.

-Eres toda una novela aun por leer, Jade West- sonreí un poco, girándome hacia ella también.

-No sé por qué, pero eso me ha sonado incluso bonito.

-Eso esperaba- me besó en los labios esta vez-¿Puedo contarte una cosa?

-Claro.

Me miró a los ojos y tomó una bocanada grande de aire:

-Cuando era pequeña, antes de que mi padre se suicidara, noté de repente un cambio muy grande en él. No era el mismo que una vez había sido. Cada vez que le preguntaba, siempre me decía "No me pasa nada, cariño, estoy bien" solía decir- paró un momento para recuperarse, le resultaría difícil aún hablar de él- El caso es que nunca supe la verdadera razón de por qué se suicidó, hasta hace unos cinco años y lo pasé demasiado mal…- se quedó mirándome, evitando no llorar.

-Está bien- la paré, dándole un pequeño beso- no hace falta que sigas hablando.

-No… está bien- me paró aún asín- Yo… solo quería decirte que… a veces no saber que realmente pasa, es lo mejor en este mundo…

Asentí, rodeándola con el brazo, dejando que descansara sobre mí. Quizás, sería lo mejor. Muchas veces, es mejor vivir en la ignorancia, que nos hace más feliz que vivir en un mundo donde sabes toda la verdad y, a veces, esa verdad, termina por joderte el poco de felicidad que la vida te brinda. Una felicidad que a veces, no te viene, pero puedes comprarla.

-Volvamos al hotel.

-¿Qué?

-Al hotel- la tomé de la mano, alzándola del suelo- Quero hacer algo, pero necesito que volvamos al hotel urgentemente, ¿qué te parece?

Tori se levantó, me miró, dudó por un momento, pero al final, respondió:

-Tu primera.

Prácticamente, salimos corriendo hacia el hotel. Me latía el corazón a mil por hora. No sabía exactamente si por la adrenalina de ese momento, o por la carrera, solo sabía que necesitaba romper las barreras, ser otra vez, la Jade que en su momento fui. Una Jade que no le importaba nada. Quería dejar a la trabajadora a un lado y simplemente, ser yo por un par de horas y, en aquel momento, sabía como.

El Ritz poseía una pequeña piscina cubierta que solo era abierta en verano. Una cosa que veía completamente inútil, cuando era una piscina que poseía agua caliente, lo que vendría a ser, piscina para todo el año. Por supuesto, en esta época del año, tendría que estar cerrada. Aunque claro, cuando has venido quinientas mil veces al Ritz de viaje con tu padre y has estado borracha, con un ligue, siempre terminas encontrando una manera de entrar en sitios así.

-¿Dónde vamos?- preguntó Tori una vez que entramos por la parte trasera del edificio- ¿No nos meteremos en problemas si estamos en esta parte del edificio?

-Nos meteríamos en problemas, aunque eso solo si nos pillan- en otras palabras, le estaba pidiendo que se callara o bajara la voz un poco- Además, cuando veas el sitio a donde vamos, vas a alucinar.

-Eso no lo dudo, porque prácticamente, dudo con todo lo que me estás mostrando en este viaje- en eso, también tenía un poco de razón.

Aun así, sabía que cuando abriera la puerta y observara aquella piscina cubierta, la cosa iba a ser aún distinta. Llegamos a la puerta trasera, de emergencia en la piscina y con un truquito con uno de los ganchos del pelo, abrí la puerta, esperando no encontrarme con nadie, y la piscina limpia, ya de paso.

-Señorita, usted primero.

Como no, la primera reacción de Tori fue ojos como platos y boca abierta. Había que decir que el sitio también lo merecía. Era espacioso, con la piscina más gigantesca que jamás había visto y todo estaba cubierto de los más finos metales y de las más caras joyas y cuadros. La reacción de Tori había sido también la mía la primera vez que entré en el lugar cuando apenas tenía ocho o nueve años, no recuerdo bien.

-Madre mía, este sitio es alucinante.

-Lo sé. Era mi preferido cuando veníamos- dije empezándome a quitar ropa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Tori, una vez que me lo notó.

-Prepararme para darme un baño- el agua estaba limpia y no iba a desperdiciar el momento- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te animas?

-No traigo bañador- me quedé en ropa interior.

-¿Y qué pasa?- respondí picarona quitándome también estos.- ¿Hacen falta acaso?- su sonrisa lo dijo todo, estaba dentro.

En pocos segundos, volamos al agua, saltando ambas a la vez. Era una sensación rara la que empecé a sentir. Aquello, no era algo que acostumbrara a hacer. Normalmente habría pagado a alguien para ir a aquel sitio, pero esta vez, lo había hecho de un modo que nunca lo habría pensado. Había prácticamente cometido un delito, un delito que me estaba haciendo sentir viva de nuevo.

Nada más nos sumergimos, abrí los ojos en busca de Tori que no dudó en nadar hacia mí y, aunque estábamos bajo el agua, besó mis labios, haciendo que soltásemos todo el aire de nuestros pulmones. Esta vez, fui yo la que la rodeó con sus piernas y, abrazándola, la atraje a mí, saliendo en busca de aire aunque no paraban nuestros besos. Sentía su mano sobre mi cuerpo, recorriéndolo hasta llegar a mi pecho, tomando uno, masajeándolo, haciendo que soltara gemidos. El agua estaba caliente, pero aquel momento estaba provocando que sudara al más no poder. Miré a Tori que nadando hacia la pared de la piscina, me apoyó contra ella, cerrando el beso.

Entonces, de repente, sentí su mano bajar y sin necesidad de preparar mi vagina para ello, puesto a que estaba ya mojada por la situación, introdujo uno de sus dedos, moviéndolo lentamente, provocando que suspirara sobre sus labios, cerrando el espacio para volverla a besar cuando empezó a moverlo más rápido, introduciendo otro más. Mi corazón latía rápidamente y aunque intentaba que nadie nos oyera, la situación no ayudaba. Más movimiento creaba Tori, más me costaba a mí mantenerme callada.

-¡¿QUIÉN HAY AHÍ?!

Tori y yo nos miramos, separándonos para mirar hacia el borde cuando vi que Tori bajaba de repente:

-¿Qué pasa?- le susurré bajando hacia ella.

-Nos han pillado.

Subí mi cabeza un poco y, en efecto, dos seguritas de cien kilos cada uno al menos, habían subido con linterna en mano. Tenía que ser más callada en el sexo. Aun así, si pegábamos una carrera, les iban a ser difícil pillarnos. Más aun si salíamos medio desnudas. Miré a Tori y me supo leer, como de costumbre.

-¡Ya!- salí gritando de la piscina.

Tori me siguió y tomando la ropa como pudimos, salimos por la puerta de emergencia. Vistiéndonos a medida que bajábamos, intentando no rompernos algo, mientras escuchábamos la puerta y las voces de los dos seguratas persiguiéndonos. Por suerte, ambas éramos más rápidas y le tomamos una ventaja que cada vez se fue haciendo más y más grande hasta que les perdimos la vista.

-Para, para, para- me rogó Tori tras casi quince minutos de carrera.- Mucha adrenalina, pero mis pulmones no están acostumbrados a correr desde que estaba en el último curso del instituto y de eso ya hace mucho.

-Sí, también lo necesito- me paré en el banco, al lado de ella- Dios…- la miré y reí- Lo siento, pero eso a estado increíble.

-Tengo que darte la razón, sabes como divertirte, West aunque…- me miró el sujetador que se veía a través de la camiseta medio puesta- como que nos hemos equivocado a la hora de repartir la ropa.

-Como si no te gustase que la llevara- le robé un beso- Dios, me ha dado hambre esta carrera, ¿comemos?

-Quiero tacos- me alcanzó en la caminata, agarrándome del brazo.

-¿Tacos?- pregunté extrañada- ¿Estás colocada? Si es así, ¿por qué no me has dado algo de hierba? Me hubiera ayudado un poco.

-No estoy colocada- me empujó de broma- Solo, que quiero tacos. No hace falta estar a tope para quererlos, ¿no?

-Claro que no- nos miramos, dándonos otro beso- Nunca pensé que estaría así.

-Ni yo tampoco- colocó su otra mano sobre mi rostro- Te quiero, Jade…- la besé profundamente cuando algo, o más bien, alguien, nos asaltó literalmente.

-LA MADRE QUE TE PARIÓ.- reconocí esa voz enseguida.

-Hola, Cat- en efecto, con siete bolsas de haber comprado en tiendas en mano y con un look totalmente londinense- No me libro de ti ni en Londres.

-Ya sabes que no- me saludó, abrazándome.- Hola, Tori- se saludaron- Ya veo que finalmente os habéis arreglado, GRACIAS.

-Nos costó, pero estamos bien- me miró, intentando aguantar nuestra sonrisa.

-Ya lo veo- asintió- Y tengo que preguntártelo, ¿dónde coño habéis estado? Parece que habéis salido del baño y os habéis vestido con la luz apagada.

-Bueno…. Las cosas han sido así más o menos.- Cat nos miró como si extrañara en ello, pero siguió a lo suyo- ¿Y qué diantres estás haciendo aquí, si se puede saber?

-Bueno, pues ya sabes, trabajar en mi próxima tienda de ropa en el Soho de Londres- claro, Cat tenía una tienda de ropa, se me olvidaba todo ya.

-Claro, lo siento.

-Se te está nublando la sesera con tanto sexo, ¿no es así?- iba a responderle, cuando el busca que llevaba Tori saltó.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Es el busca- respondió Tori- Que, desgraciadamente, anuncia que necesitas volver al trabajo.-refunfuñé, ¿de verdad tenía que tenía que volver al trabajo?- Una pequeña conferencia con casa. Les mandé los informes sobre el ataque que hubo de los hackers como te dije, quizás solo sea eso.

-¿Hackers?- saltó Cat.

-Una larga historia- suspiré- supongo que tengo que volver al trabajo… Lo siento, Cat.

-No pasa nada, también necesito hacer algo. Aunque os dejo ir si me acompañáis esta noche a la discoteca Oasis. Me invitaron y necesito a alguien más que a un gay de sesenta y cinco años sin sentido de la diversión.

-Apúntame.- iba a ser una semana de escape, no iba a dejar pasar nada.

-¿Tori?- Tori nos miró a ambas y enseguida lo supe, algo había.

-¿Qué pasa?- me adelanté.

-Es un lugar de mucho dinero y no tengo mucho que ponerme, ¿no?-me fui a adelantar, cuando Cat se me adelantó y se ofreció.

-De eso no te preocupes. Yo invito y no acepto y no por respuesta. Además, si tu jefa barra novia me deja…

-Eh, cuidado con lo que dices.- me gané la risa de Tori.

-¿Qué sois entonces?- me burlé sacándole la lengua- El caso es que si tú me dejas, Jade. Puedo hacerle de hada madrina y puedo renovarte el armario.

-No podría.- Tori se negó enseguida.

-Tengo más ropa de la que me puedo poner en un año… Déjame ser tu hada madrina.

Tori aún no le contestó, si no que me miró a mí, buscando una respuesta:

-A mí no me mires. Yo la dejé una vez y aún tengo ropa que ni me he puesto.

-Ok, está bien, supongo.- Tori sonrió tímidamente.

-Perfecto- prácticamente, Cat la tomó del brazo, llevándosela-¡Nos vemos!

-¡Ten cuidado!- les grité.

-Lo tendré- respondió Cat.

-Se lo decía a Tori.

Me gané un movimiento del dedo central de la mano por ello. Suspiré. Era buena cosa que Victoria se estuviese integrando poco a poco. Después de todo, estaba entrando en mi vida poco a poco y con un poco de suerte, se quedaría hasta el final.

Entrando esta vez por su puerta principal, volví a mi habitación en el hotel y me cambié a una ropa un poco más forma arreglándome lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida; y volví tomando el coche de la empresa a esta, donde terminaría con un poco de suerte con todo el papeleo. Por suerte, cuando llegué, solo era para informarme que los métodos de seguridad se habían reforzado, aunque tenían miedo que algunos archivos habían sido copiados, aunque tendrían que mirarlo aun. Era lo que me faltaba, que algún gilipollas creara una brecha en mi compañía que me llevara a joderme aún más con todo el negocio.

Después de tres horas y, sin noticias de Tori, volví al hotel donde me esperé encontrarla, aunque me sorprendió que tampoco estuviera allí. Tomé el teléfono, desnudándome para darme una ducha, pero nadie contestaba. Después probé con Cat, tampoco había señales de ella. ¿Dónde diablos estarían? Respiré profundamente e intenté tranquilizarme. No valía la pena preocuparse, más cuando estaba con Cat. Aunque claro, siendo Cat, la cosa cambiaba.

Me vestí rápidamente, preparándome para ir al Oasis donde había quedado con las chicas, quizás allí las encontraría, cuando a punto de salir de mi cuarto antes de terminar con el maquillaje, ambas llegaron.

-¡Cariño, estoy en casa!- como no, Cat saltó.- ¿estás presente?

-Más que presente- respondí intentando no meterme en el ojo el lápiz- ¿Dónde habéis estado?

-Cat y su manía de comprarme un armario entero- escuché la voz de Tori.

-Tampoco te quejes- la escuché después a Cat- Ya verás como la he preparado para ti, mi querida amiga Jade.

-Vaya, ¿cuándo empezaste a ser una hada madrina?- tuve que aprovechar el momento- Aun así, te agradezco el gesto, Cat. Seguro que…- abrí la puerta cuando me la encontré casi de cara- Wow…- solo pude alcanzar a decir.

Se había comprado un vestido blanco con una tira blanca que le daba la vuelta. En la zona de su pecho, tenía un gran escote que dejaba desde luego volar y mucho a la imaginación. Estaba increíble.

-¿Qué te dije?- Cat no pudo evitar estampármelo en la cara.

-Um… gracias- me giré hacia Tori, creando un poco, un momento más íntimo para ambas- Te ves más que alucinante.

-Tú tampoco estás nada mal- cerré el espacio entre nuestros labios besándola.

Sabía a fresas.

-Ok, tortolitas. ¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? He reservado de paso en un restaurante cercano para comer. Nunca es bueno emborracharse con el estómago vacío, ¿no es así, Jade?- le metí con el tacón.

La noche de mi cumpleaños era una cosa que no había ocurrido.

-Vamos, anda.- Victoria nos tomó a ambas por el brazo, sacándonos de la habitación- Y Cat, quería darte las gracias por la invitación.

-No hay de qué. Jade y tú, por lo que se vé, estáis juntas. Asique, ahora eres una hermana más para mí- "gracias" le murmuré a Cat cuando la escuché- Solo prométeme una cosa, liémosla esta noche, pero bien.

-Que no termine la noche.

Aquel tipo de planes eran los que me gustaban. Planes que podrían terminar en cualquier lado y, aunque una vez llegué a decir que las cosas siempre terminaban mal con Cat si se iba con ella de fiesta, esta vez era diferente. Se dice que las promociones para tu compañía, siendo malas o buenas, siempre vienen bien para la imagen de tu empresa. Que me cogieran haciendo algo ilegal, no sería lo peor que me podría pasar en este mundo.

-Oh, esperad- nos paró Tori de repente- olvidé la cartera, ¿me esperáis aquí?

-¿No dije que yo pagaba?

-Lo sé, pero si terminamos en comisaría, preferiría ir identificada- reí.

-Piensa a lo grande- me miró Cat- Me gusta.

-Yo que tú tendría cuidado, Tori es de las que no para- las tres nos giramos cuando vi el rostro de Tori.- La he visto más de una vez beberse hasta tres botellas sola.

-¿La conoces?- asintió.

-Es mi hermana, Trina.- respondió casi en un susurro.


	13. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 12:**

Si juntáis todas las situaciones más incómodas que hayáis pasado en vuestra vida, el estar en una mesa de una discoteca, después de una cena aún más incómoda con tu mejor amiga, tu novia y la hermana de tu novia que no se veían desde la muerte del padre de ambas; creo yo que nunca llegaríais a sentir lo que yo sentía aquella noche. Cat me miraba, esperando que yo supiera lo que hacer, pero sabiendo el historial de Tori, tampoco quería hablar demasiado y meter la pata. Trina solo nos había hablado de como su vida se había convertido en un estupendo arcoíris de vida mientras su hermana y su madre se habían quedado a llorar la muerte de su padre. De vez en cuando, había mirado a Tori, esperando cualquier emoción; pero solo miraba su plato, sin saber que hacer o que decir. Casi toda la cena se la había pasado sin hablar.

Asique, cuando llegamos a la discoteca y Trina se fue a saludar un par de amigos que conocía, tomé a Tori, siguiéndonos Cat por detrás, y me la llevé al reservado para hablar con ella. Si podía ayudarla, lo haría:

-¿Qué está pasando?- le pregunté directamente.

-La muy… lo siento, ¿vale? No sabía de ella desde hace años, nunca creí que me la iría a encontrar en Londres.- tomé sus manos, de nuevo revolviéndose entre ellas, e hice que me mirara.

-Tori, no te disculpes, ¿está bien?- asintió- Es solo que… me extrañó ver que tenías una hermana. No has hablado mucho de tu familia…

Ésta asintió, lanzándole una mirada a Cat que enseguida entendió todo:

-Voy a por las bebidas. ¿Margaritas y Martinis?

-Por mí, bien- asentí junto con Tori. Cat se marchó entonces, a lo que me volví de nuevo hacia mi novia- ¿Qué pasó en realidad para que estés así?

Me acomodé a su lado, echando el brazo alrededor de Tori:

-Es… más bien lo que no hizo. No se quedó cuando papá murió. Yo era muy pequeña y cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se fue con nuestro tío y empecé a no saber nada de ella.

-Tendría su manera de lidiar con la muerte de vuestro padre-Tori negó.

-No es eso… Es… que me dejó sola, Tori. Quizás, si hubiera estado ahí para mí. Quizás, las cosas hubiesen sido más diferentes, ¿sabes?- suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros- No hubiera cometido algunos errores de los que he cometido en mi vida.

-Errores cometemos todos- la intenté animar- Siempre digo que los errores son los que nos dan experiencia. Como dijo Oscar Wilde "La experiencia es simplemente el nombre que le damos a nuestros errores".

-Wow. Realmente se notan los años de colegio de pago.

-Una media de sobresaliente- para algo era la jefa de una empresa multinacional- Lo mío era cálculo, pero también me gustaba la filosofía.- ésta me miró y sonrió poco a poco- ¿Qué?

-Nada. Solo que siempre pareces estar tan perdida… Aun así… sabes cuidar de la gente como se merece- era mi trabajo, lo que me habían enseñado- ¿Quién cuida de ti entonces?

-Con un poco de suerte, tú.- la besé.

-Vaya. Nada más y nada menos, que con la jefa.

Toda la noche, me había parado a mí misma de pegarle un puñetazo, pero cuando Trina se nos unió en aquel momento, con aquella frase, lo único que quise, fue pegarle un puñetazo. Por suerte, Tori estaba a mi lado para pararme:

-La cosa no es así, Trina.- dije esta mientras esperaba a que me tranquilizara.

-No juzgo- respondió como si no hubiera dicho nada malo- Todo el mundo puede ganarse la vida de lo que quiera.

-Ya sabemos que te ganas la vida de forma muy valiosa, Trina. Nada más y nada menos que en musicales- hice notar mi ironía en cada palabra- Lo que aún pienso es que… ¿cómo diantres no he escuchado nada de ti en las noticias?

-Estoy en Londres, es normal que no escuches en América.

-Lo sé, pero veo tele inglesa y ni en los Oliver Awards te he visto- aquello la pilló por completo, ganándome la cara de querer matarme por parte de Trina- Mira, hay vienen las copas.

Me giré un momento a Tori que intentaba no reír, tapándose la boca y le giñé un ojo, antes de que Cat colocara rápidamente las copas sobre la mesa, mirándonos sin tener ni idea de lo que estábamos hablando.

-Vaya, al menos, te has buscado a alguien con sentido del humor, Victoria.- se levantó para irse.

-Gracias- le prosiguió Tori- Como ya ves, elijo bien a quien sacarle el dinero.

Trina no respondió al insulto. Terminó de recoger sus cosas y sin mirar a su hermana, se giró hacia mí y habló:

-Ten cuidado con ella, ¿vale?- dijo de una manera muy enigmática, y se marchó.

Me quedé sin saber que decir. Podía leer muy bien a la gente, por algo era parte de mi trabajo; pero aquello me resultó extraño en demasiadas maneras para poder decir:

-Wow, hablad. ¿Qué me perdí?

Reí.

-Mucho, Cat. Aunque ahora, ¿por qué no nos cogemos una buena y disfrutamos un poco de la noche?- alcé uno de los margaritas- Por una larga noche.

-Por una larga- me acompañaron ambas

Y bueno, lo que se dice larga, fue la noche. Bebimos, bailamos y nos divertimos al más no poder. Cat iba de chico en chico mientras Victoria y yo nos quedábamos a solas. Ella, aún afectada por todo el tema de la hermana. Asique decidí hacer que pasara la mejor noche de su vida. La hice reír, bailar y al final de la noche. Bueno, supongo que conseguimos pasarla muy bien.

Pasadas las cinco y media de la mañana, salimos de la discoteca. Cat casi sin tenerse en pie y, bueno, Tori y yo no es que fuéramos del todo bien. Los bares estaban cerrados, asique, terminamos en nuestro hotel. Dejando a Cat sobre la cama de Tori y esta volviendo a la mía.

-Ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida- Tori se desvistió, quedándose en ropa interior como yo, acurrucándose a mi lado- Gracias.

-Nunca me las dé- la rodeé con mi brazo, besándole la frente- Después de un encuentro como el que tuviste con tu hermana, te lo merecías.- sonrió.- ¿Estás bien?- se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo- dijo en un susurro- Aunque en realidad, no lo sé.

De repente, me acordé. Las entradas que Cat me había regalado por mi cumpleaños. Era un lugar para descargar la rabia y si yo fuera Tori, seguramente, lo que querría hacer sería pegar unas buenas tortas o lo que fuese que se pudiera dar en aquel lugar. La llevaría allí. Sería un regalo de mí para ella.

A la mañana siguiente, como solamente tenía un almuerzo de trabajo, no me preocupé por el despertador. Después de que Beck, "misteriosamente", se echara atrás, necesitaba alguien para que invirtiera en la empresa. Asique, me tocaba comer con una jefa de Austria y dos señores de sesenta años de Francia, que también estaban interesados en ello. Un largo día que daba gusto poder empezar levantándose, mirando a la cara a la persona que más amabas.

Tori, dormida, se había hecho un ovillo bajo mi brazo y se había quedado dormida entre las sábanas. Parecía un ángel y olía como ellos. Me daba pena despertarla, quería quedarme mirándola por siempre. Desgraciadamente, aunque no quería despertarla, ella se despertó por mí:

-Buenos días- le susurré dándole un pequeño beso.

-Buenos días- bostezó- Has podido finalmente levantarte primero…

-Algún día, tendría que pasar…

Volvió a besarme, atrayéndome hacia ella. Estaba desde luego, juguetona aquella mañana y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad. Dejé que ella llevara la situación, posicionándose sobre mí cuando sentí su mano bajando por mi cintura, mi cadera hasta llegar a mis braguitas…

-¡Oh, Dios!- ambas corrimos bajo las sábanas del susto- ¡Lo siento!- era Cat que había entrado sin llamar- ¿Debería de volver en otro momento?- preguntó, aunque seguía mirando.

-Ya no importa- respondí, tomando una de las camisas del suelo, estaba en ropa interior de todas formas- Pero preferiría que llamaras la próxima vez.

-Ya, lo siento- aun iba con el vestido y su aspecto no era del todo favorable- Solo iba a llamaros para desayunar aunque os pillé en mal momento.

-Está bien- esta vez dijo Tori, dirigiéndose hacia su cuarto- Te ves bien- reí, realmente aprendía rápido Tori.

-Ya, es por eso que venía a ver quién de las dos me deja baño y algo de ropa.

-Pides mucho- dije buscando algo de ropa en mi armario- Pilla primero tú el baño, voy a pedir algo de desayunar primero.

-Merci- le faltó tiempo para entrar en él.

-Aun me parece raro que seáis amigas- escuché Tori, aún asomada desde la puerta- Casi no os parecéis en nada.

-Créeme- me acerqué a ella- Yo era peor antes. ¿Huevos, beicon, tortitas, café y zumos?- Tori asintió, corriendo a su habitación.

Desde luego, el Ritz no dejaba nada a un lado e incluso sus desayunos eran riquísimos. Nos hicieron tortitas personalizadas: mora, chocolate blanco y chocolate con leche. Fue uno d esos que nunca olvidas. Aunque si cuando Cat nos empezó a contar los ligues de aquella noche. Un chico de Australia y dos de Italia, llegó un punto en el que casi dejo de desayunar. Que Cat hiciese lo que quisiera, pero tener que escucharla hablar una y otra vez de como se lo montaban cada uno, era un poco demasiado pesado.

Por suerte, tenía que prepararme para el almuerzo de la empresa. Cat se llevaría a Victoria desde que no era posible que pudiera acompañarme. Más aun porque no iba a dejar que se aburriera entre números y cosas que, aunque entendiera, bueno, digamos que terminaría por dormirse. Yo, muchas veces lo quería. Me despedí de Cat y Tori y me puse a prepararme cuando escuché el móvil: Trina. ¿Cómo diantres me había encontrado?

"Jade, ¿tienes un momento libre?"

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Necesito hablar contigo sobre mi hermana. Por favor"

Aquel mensaje, desde luego, me llamó la atención. Aunque primero, tenía que saber de qué, exactamente.

"¿Puedo saber primero de qué?" Tardó entonces en responder.

"Restaurante de tu esquina del Ritz en quince minutos." "Y no se lo digas a mi hermana"

Miré hacia el salón donde Tori y Cat seguían charlando ajenas a los mensajes. Sabía que había sido un poco dura con ella, pero, aun así, que me quisiera ver, y a solas, sin que lo supiera su hermana, lo hacía más interesante.

Cogí el papeleo que tenía que preparar para el almuerzo y lo metí en la carpeta. Me puse la chaqueta sobre el conjunto de falda y camisa y me despedí de Victoria y Cat. Como tenía que llegarme a la oficina, con suerte, no me preguntaron nada. Aunque, en realidad, la que tenía preguntas, era yo. ¿Qué quería? A penas nos conocíamos, ¿de qué me quería hablar entonces? Que yo supiera, ni en mi trabajo podría estar interesada, ya que éramos de dos mundos distintos.

Llegué y no me hizo faltaba buscarla mucho. Estaba en una mesa del fondo, seguramente esperándome desde hace rato según podía notar por el café de su mano. Me senté sin saludarla, esperando a ver qué pasaba:

-Gracias por venir- enseguida respondió.

-Me resultó extraño, la verdad. ¿Cómo es que tenías mi número?

-Victoria no es la única que terminó con alguien de las altas esferas- tampoco me tenía que dar tantas explicaciones- Quería hablarte de ella.

-¿Sobre? Por lo que sé, no es que seáis las mejores hermanas.

-Y no lo somos- tomó un sorbo de su café y prosiguió- En realidad, nuestra relación fue de bien a mal a peor en cuestión de poco tiempo.

-La dejaste sola en tiempos difíciles, ¿qué querías?- conocía a ese tipo de gente y si podía proteger a Victoria de ello, lo iba a hacer.

-No pude aguantar en lo que se convirtió, fue demasiado para mí.

-Perdisteis a vuestro padre- le tuve que recordar- ¿Qué querías?

-No fue solo eso, Jade- suspiró agarrando de nuevo su café- Fue lo que vino después de que perdiésemos a nuestro padre- dijo con voz entrecortada- Ellos eran los dos más unidos de la familia. Cuando le dimos la noticia de su muerte… enloqueció.

-¿Enloqueció?- asintió- ¿A qué te refieres?

Trina mordió su labio y tomó una bocanada de aire:

-Sufrió una especie de ataque de ira o no sé cómo lo llamaron. Nunca fui buena en medicina. Prácticamente, destrozó su habitación, provocándose cortes y heridas en el acto.-cerró los ojos un momento.

Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho Tori?

-Supisteis el motivo- negó.

-Los médicos dijeron que fue a causa del fallecimiento de nuestro padre, pero los ataques continuaron durante un tiempo- ahora entendía porque me había dicho que tuviese cuidado de ella- Solo quería saber si está bien.

-Lo está, que yo sepa- susurré- ¿Por qué no hablas con ella?

-Me odia, ¿no recuerdas ayer?

-Quizás si hablaras de esta manera, sería un poco más fácil- negó.

-La conocerás, seréis parejas, pero el paso que tuvo Victoria entre la muerte de nuestro padre y su recuperación, no es cosa de lo que hable. Lo sé.

No dije nada. Si era verdad aquello, realmente tenía que hablar con ella, arreglar las cosas, saber si lo de su padre, lo tenía superado. Eran tantas preguntas que hacer, tantas cosas que hacer, que la cabeza me iba a explotar. Entre la borrachera de anoche y esta mañana, las cosas no iban demasiado bien para mi cabeza.

-¿Y qué quieres que le haga yo?- para algo me habría hecho llamar.

-Solo quiero que estés ahí para ella, ¿me entiendes?- asentí- Ten cuidado de ella. Yo la abandoné años atrás y no puedo hacer nada. Solo quiero saber que estará bien. Eres un tiburón de las empresas…. Al menos, sabré que no pasará apuros económicos.

-Te estás adelantando mucho.- acabábamos de empezar la relación.

-En vuestros ojos se respira amor, lo sé- me puse roja, mierda- En fin, tengo que marcharme. Tengo una función de Los Miserables a la que tengo que acudir.- recogió sus cosas y se paró un momento- No soy actriz en realidad, soy directora de la función.

-Lo siento- sonrió, posó una mano sobre mi hombro, y se marchó.

De repente, las cosas parecían haber cambiado de una manera en la que no lo había notado. Tori había estado mucho ahí conmigo. Me había regalado algo personal, el anillo que nunca que lo quitaba de encima. Necesitaba el regalo de Cat más que nadie en el mundo. Además, me había regalado dos entradas, ¿con quién mejor que ir?

El almuerzo pasó prácticamente demasiado lento. Cuando hablaba con los interesados, solo podía escuchar un blah blah blah interminable que se me hacía eterno. Quería llegar al hotel, deshacerme de aquellas ropas de trabajo e ir a destrozar un par de cosas. Por suerte, nada más firmamos el contrato, con suerte, con las tres empresas, no había nadie que me superara; y salí corriendo de allí hacia el hotel donde estaba Tori esperándome viendo la tele. La tomé de la mano, aprovechando que estaba ya vestida y me dirigí hacia el lugar donde ponía en las entradas:

-Ok, tengo que preguntar, ¿dónde estamos?- preguntó Victoria después de que prácticamente, me negase a revelarle su sorpresa.

-En un lugar donde puedes deshacerte de tu ira- saqué de mi bolsillo las entradas y se lo mostré- a penas lo miré en internet, pero dice que el almacen tiene como cosas a las que puedes disparar, aporrear o hacer lo que quieras. Todo para liberarte de la ira.

-Yo no tengo ira.

-Todo el mundo tiene- no quería decirle nada sobre Trina, lo que me iba a costar- Además, Cat me regaló dos, hazlo conmigo.

-Desde luego, tu manera de organizar citas es de lo más espectacular.

Hice mi momento herida en el corazón, tomándole de la mano para entrar:

-Sé organizar mejores citas que estas. La primera nuestra fue genial, ¿recuerdas?

-En eso te tengo que dar la razón.

Me besó rápidamente antes de entrar en el lugar que era una especie de almacén de antigüedades, solo que éstas podías destrozarlas de la manera que quisieras. Martillos, motosierras, espadas. Era la tienda que un maniático visitaría si quisiera matar a alguien, pero tuviese que parar esas ganas.

Llegamos y tomamos primero la protección, aunque en mi opinión, hubiese sido mejor sin ella, siempre es más emocionante.

-Dios, no puedo creer que me vaya a cargar un reloj del siglo veinte con un martillo solo por diversión.

-Bueno, es mejor que destrozar cosas como tu propia habitación en un ataque de rabia- ya era demasiado tarde cuando lo dije y Tori tenía su mirada puesta sobre mí.

-¿Qué acabas de decir?

-Un ejemplo- intenté mentir, cosa que se me daba bien, pero con Tori, ya se veía que me era imposible- Lo juro, solo un ejemplo.

-No te creo…- dejó el martillo a un lado y se acercó- ¿Qué está pasando, Jade?

-Nada- intenté convencerla, pero era demasiado tarde.

Dejó las gafas y el casco y salió corriendo hacia la salida.

-¡TORI, TORI!- salí corriendo tras de ella- espera…- la agarré antes de que saliera.- Lo siento, vale. Tu hermana me llamó para quedar y hablar…. Me lo contó.

Se giró hacia mí y sin verlo ni preverlo, me dio una torta en la cara:

-Nunca me vuelvas a mentir- miré sus ojos, estaba a punto de llorar- Nunca, ¿me entiendes?- asentí.

-He metido la pata, y lo siento.

-La has metido- afirmó- la has metido, y hasta el fondo.

Y sin decir nada más, salió corriendo del lugar. Muchas veces había estado en esa situación como para saber que la tenía que dejar un rato a sola. Volvería. Cuando estamos así de tenso, siempre es bueno pasar un momento a solas.

* * *

**Hasta ahora no he querido decir nada porque simplemente no tenía nada que decir, pero después de todos los capítulos que llevamos y todos los reviews que me habéis dejado, quería agradeceros que siempre estéis ahí y toméis un poco de tiempo para también darme vuestra opinion o sugerencias. Y respecto a lo de poner otras parejas tambien, solo puedo decir que se hace lo que se puede, puede aparecer y no aparecer.**

**A parte de eso, gracias por todo y esperar que os siga gustando e intrigando tanto como lo hace hasta ahora.**


	14. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13:**

Desgraciadamente, eran las doce de la noche y ni por el hotel había aparecido. Por primera vez en mi vida, estaba nerviosa, preocupada por lo que le hubiera pasado. Había vivido aquello muchas veces con amigos, familia y demás, pero nunca me había preocupado como lo había hecho con Victoria. A punto estuve millones de veces de llamarla, pero sabía que no me lo cogería. Como había dicho, la mayoría de veces, era mejor estar sola hasta que pudieses lidiar con todo por tu propia cuenta, antes de dejar que otros te ayuden.

Llamé a mamá, preguntándole como estaba papá, cosa que me parecía extraña desde que los dos estaban divorciados hace meses; y a Cat, que terminó ofreciéndose también a buscar a Tori. Rechacé su oferta. Aquello era simplemente personal. Asique no me quedó otra que encender la televisión y esperar. Desgraciadamente, me quedé dormida antes de que pudiera notar su llegada. A la mañana siguiente, cuando me desperté, fue a causa de la puerta de la habitación y Victoria que recién entraba. Me senté lentamente en el sofá, mirándola sin decir nada y esperé a que ella hablara. Vega solo se quedó mirándome por un momento, luego caminó hacia mi lado, sentándose y sin decir nada, me besó.

-Lo siento- susurró en mis labios.

-Te lo tenía que haber comentado- suspiré, acariciando su mejilla.- Lo siento.

Mostró una breve sonrisa antes de besarme otra vez:

-Enloquecí y no me gusta hablar de ese tema- no tenía que hacerlo, pero aun así, continuó- Éramos uña y carne. Prácticamente, no hacíamos nada que no fuera algo juntos. Enloquecí, pero necesité a mi hermana…- me miró a los ojos con sinceridad- Es lo único que no consigo perdonarle.

-Tendrías que hablar con ella entonces- sugerí- Esta noche nos vamos como muy tarde. Yo que tú, lo haría.

-Sí- asintió- Supongo que sí- se levantó, me miró y me volvió a besar rápidamente.- Gracias.

-¿Por?

-Por ser la mejor novia del mundo- sonreí como una tonta.

-Un placer- novia, era extraño que me llamara así, no sabía por qué.

Tori tomó su teléfono, encerrándose en la habitación que le tocaba. No podía imaginarme lo que podría ser vivir con algo como aquello. Algo que te atormente prácticamente toda la vida. Yo tenía el divorcio de mis padres y la enfermedad del corazón de mi padre, pero sobrevivir a algo así, tendría que ser peor. Una madre caída en depresión, perder a tu hermana a causa de no poder aguantar la situación familiar. ¿Cómo podrían habérselas arreglado durante todo este tiempo?

De repente, me acordé. Los recortes de los periódicos que me había entregado Beck. Las cosas habían acabado mal para nosotros, prácticamente, le había echado cabreada de mi despacho.

-Victoria es mi secretaria- le había dicho cerrando la carpeta- Alguien que me está ayudando y no una persona con la que volverse paranoico. Mi padre me dio la idea de este viaje. Me animó a cometer mis errores y ahora, ¿me dices que estaba espiando mis movimientos?

-No los tuyos, los de ella- señaló en referencia a Tori- Tu padre solo quiere…

-¿Ayudarme?- le corté- No lo está haciendo demasiado bien, la verdad. Sobre todo, porque seguiría siendo mi error. Yo la acerqué a mí, si me hace daño, es por mi culpa entonces, ¿no?

-Jade….

-Vete- dije finalmente tajante- No aguanto más. Si todo esto es un error, entonces, deja que sea mi error.- Beck no dijo nada, se levantó, girándose hacia la puerta- Y dile a mi padre, que confíe más en mí.

-Lo haré- asintió- Solo, hazme un favor- no dije nada- Noto como miras a esa chica… Quédate con la carpeta. Al menos, conoce con quien estás de una forma segura.

Beck se marchó, dejándome con la carpeta que no había vuelto a echar un vistazo. ¿Por qué entonces, me acordé de ella en aquel instante? En cierto modo, no conocía a Tori. Me había ocultado a su hermana, me había ocultado parte de la historia de su padre; mientras que yo le había contado cada cosa que me pasaba. Había conocido a mis padres, aunque en cierta forma más profesional; había conocido a Cat, Aiden y Beck, aunque no sabía si contaba. ¿Debía de hacer algo o no?

Victoria iba a tardar mucho y me podía ir a la empresa para tener un poco de intimidad. El jefe era un lameculos y mintiendo, diciéndole que iba a ser solamente iba a llevarme unos datos que necesitaría para mantenerme informada de todo lo que iba pasando, podría funcionar. No podía más, tenía que hacerlo.

Tomé el maletín con la carpeta y le dejé una nota a Victoria para que se reuniera conmigo en el edificio para ir a comer juntas. Tenía que saber lo que pasaba. Ya no porque fuera algo personal, sino para que me dejase de atormentar y obsesionar de una vez. Asique, nada más llegué, me encerré en el despacho del presidente de esta empresa, el cual estaría fuera durante toda la mañana y abrí la carpeta. De nuevo, todos esos recortes de la empresa "Vega's Asociados" Titulares que ponían a la empresa como una de las mejores con fecha de casi unos veinte tres años atrás. Todo normal, hasta que llegué a una foto que me llamó la atención. Era papá, con veintitrés años menos, junto a otro señor que se parecía mucho a Victoria. "Edward West y David Vega, empresarios en pleno auge" ¿Nuestros padres se conocían? ¿Desde cuándo? Aunque la pregunta sería, ¿por qué no sabía yo nada de esto? Hasta mamá me había mentido cuando me había dicho que no sabía mucho de ellos.

Puse las manos sobre mi cabeza y respiré hondamente. Había sido una mala idea desde el principio. Aunque claro, como toda mala idea viene seguida de otra, ésta vez no podía ser la única. Tenía que saber más, asique, empecé a leer todos los recortes de papel. Todos, hablando de como dos pequeños empresarios que antes trabajaban como secretarios de agentes que trabajaban en Wall Street, habían podido crear una pequeña empresa que empezaba a estar en auge en pocas semanas. También comentaban como David había puesto la visión, mientras que mi padre, había sido el encargado de las finanzas, consiguiendo así una buena idea y una manera en la que vender y comprar para que el producto terminase obteniendo beneficios a la vez. Se notaba que la habilidad del dinero venía de familia.

Casi todos los recortes eran lo mismo, pero de repente, encontré uno que no era como los demás. "David Vega pierde inversores y cincuenta millones después de la marcha de su socio, Edward" ¿Papá había dejado en la estocada a el padre de Victoria? Sabía que mi padre era un gilipollas a veces, pero hasta a mí, me parecía ilegal lo que había hecho. Seguí leyendo, cosa que no debería porque la cosa empeoraba. Hablaba como supuestamente, papá podría haber tomado documentos suficientes para venderlos y crear, lo que a mi parecer, sería la empresa que yo dirigía hoy en día. Prácticamente, no solo lo había abandonado, sino que lo había vendido. Mi padre había sido el hacker con el que yo luchaba ahora. Dios, el hacker, ahora se aclaraba un montón de cosas. Se creía que Victoria me estaba hackeando cuando era prácticamente imposible. Todos los ordenadores tenían clave de seguridad secreta que saltaba si uno de los documentos era transferido cuando no se debía. ¿Por qué pensaría que ella iría a tomar una especie de revancha sobre mí? Era una cosa estúpida de pensar, aunque si lo pensabas bien, tampoco lo era tanto. Al fin y al cabo, mi familia había jodido literalmente la suya. Su suicidio podría haber sido a causa de aquello. Sería por aquella, la razón de que tuviera el padre de Tori depresión.

Suspiré profundamente cerrando los ojos, intentando aclarar mi mente. Había descubierto mucho, pero a la vez, todo se había empeorado. Preguntas habían sido contestadas, pero a la vez, habían sido creadas aún más. Como, ¿por qué no me lo había dicho papá? ¿Por qué lo había hecho también? Además, estaba la gran pregunta de, después de todo este tiempo, ¿por qué me lo decía ahora? Papá ocultaba algo más y tenía que hablar de inmediato con él. Tenía que volver a casa y resolver todo esto porque presentía que me iba a volver loca si continuaba con esto.

-¿Jade?-era Tori- ¿Se puede?

-Por favor- cerré la carpeta, ligándola con otros documentos de la empresa- ¿hablaste con tu hermana?- asintió.

-Sí, hemos hablado y dice que volverá a casa la semana que viene porque ahora tiene que irse de viaje, que ya hablaremos cuando vuelva…- sonrió- Al menos es algo después de todo este tiempo.

-Desde luego- respondí sin ganas.

Era como si la atmósfera, nuestra relación, hubiese cambiado de repente. ¿Quién sabe? Podría haber cambiado después de todo.

-Bueno, y ahora, como último día en Londres, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?- se acercó, sentándose sobre la mesa, sonriéndome.

Volver a casa, le pensé incluso decir, pero no sabía como. Aquellos papeles me habían jodido mucho.

-Pues… pensaba en estar en el hotel simplemente. Estoy un poco cansada…- intenté sonar convincente, pero ya se notaba que no podía puesto a que Tori, enseguida lo notó.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó sin rodeo.

-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-No sé, te encuentro rara- miré de reojo la carpeta sobre la mesa y volví a ella.

-Estoy bien, te lo juro- sonreí mejor, tomando los papeles y poniéndome de pie- Es solo que, podríamos utilizar el tiempo en el hotel para estar a solas.- mentí- Cuando volvamos a casa, las cosas van a estar movidas entre trabajo y anunciando lo nuestro.

-Lo nuestro- me agarró por detrás, dejando posar su barbilla sobre mí- ¿Estás segura?- me giré, ver su cara tan dulce era como un puñal sabiendo lo que estaba pasando.

-Segurísima- le di un pequeño beso- ¿por qué no volvemos mejor al hotel?

-Lo que tú desees.

¿Me había arrepentido de haber leído todo aquello? Mucho, después de llegar al hotel y tener aquel momento de intimidad con Tori. Había visto en ella alguien diferente a los que me habían estado rodeando durante toda mi vida. Sin en cambio, de repente, después de haber leído todo, no sabía que pensar. ¿Me habría mentido Tori? ¿Habría tomado la venganza de su padre sobre el mío en mí? Eran demasiadas preguntas las que me planteaba ahora.

-Jade, ¿qué te pasa?- habíamos estado viendo una película, pero mi mente seguía ida- Siento que no estás, ¿pasa algún problema?

Si ella me había mentido, yo no quería tomar su ejemplo y mentirle una y otra vez. Me gustaba, y mucho. Me había hecho sentir especial, había puesto toda la confianza en ella. ¿Realmente quería mentirle y quedarme con la duda para siempre y ser feliz aunque insegura para toda mi vida; o quería que me dijera la verdad, hacerle frente a todo y luchar con las consecuencias?

Me alcé sobre el sofá y la observé. Era tan bella, sus ojos, la forma en que los mechones de la cola que le sobresalían caían sobre su rostro…

-Tú… nunca me mentirías, ¿verdad?- Tori me miró sin saber que decir.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora, Jade?

-A nada- no, no podía hacerlo- Déjalo, es una tonterías.

-No, no es una tontería- posó su mano sobre mi mejilla, jugando con los dedos en mi cuello- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Alguien ha dicho algo malo sobre mí?

-No exactamente- respondí- pero…

-¿Pero…?

Respiré profundamente, todo aquello me superaba. Había sido entrenada en el campo de la estrategia y el uso del celebro, no en el uso del corazón y los sentimientos. No sabía cómo hacer frente a todo aquello.

-¿Es relacionado con lo de tu padre?- asentí- ¿De nuevo no quiere que estemos juntas?

-Jade, mi padre piensa que tú tienes algo que ver con el hacker de la empresa.- Tori no respondió, ¿qué significaba aquello?- Tori, ¿no dices nada?

-Sí… me refiero a que no, no soy un hacker. Soy inteligente, pero no tan inteligente como para ser un as de los ordenadores.

No era demasiado, pero me servía.

-Ok.

-Jade- se acercó más- nunca te haría daño, ¿vale?- nos giramos ambas, mirándonos a los ojos- Te amo.

Ahora había sido yo la que me había quedado sin habla:

-Yo también te amo.

La besé fuertemente, como si tuviera miedo que se fuese escapar. Quizás, era lo único que necesitaba. Aquel sitio y aquel lugar. No marcharme. Quedarme en Londres para siempre, era el único lugar que parecía que podía vivir con un poco más de aire en mis pulmones.

A la mañana siguiente, me levanté con Tori agarrada a mí. Nos habíamos quedado dormida en el sofá y había que decir que levantarse con la persona querida a su lado, con las vistas de Londres enfrente de ti, es lo más maravilloso del mundo. Por unos minutos, me olvidé de todo. De quien era, de donde estábamos y de todo. Era una especie de sueño del que no quería despertar.

Aunque claro, para estos tipos de cosas, estaba el móvil, perfecto para ese tipo de cosas.

-Dime que eso es el despertador.- dijo Tori media dormida, aun en mis brazos.

-Es mi móvil…- suspiré- Aunque claro, puedo dejar que suene por siempre.

-¿Y si es importante?- me levantó la mirada- Señora don importante.

-Se la pueden arreglar sin mí- me lancé hacia ella, besándola fuertemente cuando el móvil dejo de sonar- Ves.

Tori sonrió, volviendo a mis labios, para agarrarme más fuerte, haciendo que me echase sobre ella. Aun así, debía de ser importante cuando escuché que volvía a sonar.

-Va a ser que no vas a poder librarte de ésta, querida- suspiré.

-¿Vas pidiendo al menos el desayuno mientras?- Tori me beso, casi empujándome para que fuese a coger el móvil.

Me sorprendió cuando al cogerlo, observé el número de papá en el móvil:

-¿Papá? ¿No se supone que estás en el hospital?

-Olvida eso.- sonó enseguida la voz de mi padre- Jade, tenemos problemas en la empresa. Intentaban hackear otra vez, pero hemos cogido al hacker.

-Tienes que estar de broma.- ¿había vuelto a intentar?

-No, no lo estoy…. Y será mejor que vengas cuanto antes.

-¿Pero no me puedes adelantar algo? ¿Quién era al menos?

-Nos vemos en casa- dijo sin más colgando.

Miré el teléfono. Lo habían cogido, lo que significaba una cosa, Victoria no era la persona que intentaba arruinar a la empresa. Al menos, algo bueno había salido de toda aquella locura.

Dejé el móvil de nuevo sobre la mesilla y volví al salón, donde me esperaba Victoria viendo de nuevo la televisión.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó nada más que me senté.

-Han cogido al hacker que intentaba entrar en la empresa.

-¿Qué?- también ella se sobresaltó ante la noticia- ¿Quién era?

-Papá no me lo dijo, pero dicen que hubo un intento y, al parecer, lo pillaron- sonreí en vez de estar preocupada.

-Y suenas contenta… ¿no deberías estar preocupada?- hasta ella lo notaba.

Sonreí y asentí, dándole un pequeño beso.

-Sí y, en efecto, tenemos que volver cuanto antes. Es solo que… a veces las vida, aunque te da malas noticias, siempre vienen con un lado positivo.

Tori me miró con cara de no saber que pensar. Aun así, asintió y me sonrió:

-Está bien. Supongo que tendremos que ir empaquetando las cosas.

-Desgraciadamente….- se levantó, aunque antes, la pille, volviéndola hacia mí; sentándose en ms rodillas- Un momento.

-¿Qué pasa?- sonrió, transformando aquel gesto en ojos de enamorada.

-Te quiero, Tori, nunca lo olvides.

Esta no dijo nada. Asintió, me besó y empezó a empaquetar sus cosas. Yo, por el contrario, observé las mías. Era mi trabajo, todo aquello era mi obligación como jefa principal de la multinacional, pero en cierta manera, no quería irme. Quería quedarme, quedarme por siempre a solas con Tori en Londres. Envejecer juntas y olvidarme por completo de quien realmente soy.

Aun así, el trabajo llamaba y como no, tenía que volver a casa. En cierta manera, también quería saber cuál había sido el motivo. ¿Dinero, papeles, había sido comprado por otra compañía acaso? ¿Cuál había sido su razón? Nadie se levanta de la noche a la mañana y decidía robar los papeles o el dinero de una empresa. Quería saber sus razones, quería saber al menos el por qué. Tras desayunar, volvimos al aeropuerto, donde nos esperaba de nuevo el jet para llevarnos a casa. Un viaje de ocho o nueve horas, me pareció de lo más corto que hubiera imaginado.

-Jade- Tori me paró antes de entrar en la comisaría de policía.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que…. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Qué le harás al chico que esté ahí? El que sea el culpable.- le tomé de la mano fuertemente y le sonreí.

-Por ahora, saber sus motivos- respondí- Luego, ya veremos.

-¡Jade!- ambas nos giramos cuando papá, mucho mejor, nos llamaba desde la puerta- Vamos…- se acercó a nosotras y, aunque notó nuestras manos entrelazadas, no dijo nada.

Los seguimos hacia el interior del edificio hasta la zona de interrogatorio, colocándonos en la zona de la policía.

-Señorita West, ¿reconoce éste individuo?- el policía que lo interrogaba se hizo a un lado cuando lo vimos.

-Robbie…-dijimos al unísono.


	15. Chapter 14

**CAPÍTULO 14:**

La tensión en la sala era cortante. El clima que creaba aquellas cuatro paredes que parecían sacada de una mala película policial, el aspecto de Robbie, cansado y abatido, mi mente, que no podía crear una idea clara en mi cerebro; todo se unía para crear la tensión. Yo no decía nada, solo me dedicaba a mirarlo fijamente. Robbie, el mejor amigo de Tori, aquel que había conseguido al fin un trabajo. Aquel que era un metepatas, era todo un hacker. Un hacker que había puesto en peligro mi empresa varias veces. ¿Por qué?

¿Lo debía de conocer? ¿A caso, mi padre también le había hecho algo a su familia? No me cuadraba todo aquello. Era casi imposible. ¿Qué Robbie era listo? Lo entendía, todo el mundo puede ser un genio; pero no la clase de genio que haría una cosa así. Simplemente, me parecía algo que no podía llegar a entender por mucho que le buscara una explicación. A lo mejor, no tenía que buscarla, si no que él me la diera.

-No me creo que hayas sido tú.

-Pues lo he sido- su tono era duro, como si no le importara haber sido pillado.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Necesito uno?- estaba desafiante y claramente, no iba a sacar nada.

-Está bien- me levanté, rodeé la mesa y me senté sobre la mesa, haciéndole frente- ¿Sabes lo que pienso? Que mientes, que estás cubriendo a alguien y que tú solo eres un mísero peón- quizás Robbie creía que podía hacer de las suyas y que conseguiría ponerme de los nervios, pero en temas de negociación e interrogación, yo era desde luego muchísimo mejor que él- No te conozco…

-Tú lo has dicho, no me conoces….- desvió la mirada de mí y la colocó al otro lado del cristal- Quizás crees que conoces a la gente, pero se nota que menos de lo que realmente crees.

Me quedé mirándolo. Sabía que no debía de mostrarme débil en aquella situación, pero la cosa es que no pude si no pensar en Victoria. ¿Estaría hablando de ella? ¿Estarían trabajando juntos? Respiré profundamente, intentando tranquilizarme y me giré hacia la puerta.

-Si hubieras hablado conmigo, podría haberte contratado, ¿sabes? Un buen trabajo para tanto talento. Una pena que vayas a desperdiciar toda tu vida entre rejas… Quizás, hasta sobrevivas a tu primer año- tendría que jugar la carta del miedo para sacarle algo- Aunque con carne fresca, ¿qué sabe lo que harán los presos más peligrosos?- noté por el reflejo su mirada- Siento que esto termine tan mal.

Abrí la puerta para regresar con papá y Tori, esperando que dijera algo más, pero solo se quedó callado, con la mirada llena de terror y mirando hacia el cristal. Estaba desde luego condenado.

-¿Qué hacemos con él?- preguntó el jefe de policía nada más entré de nuevo con ellos al habitáculo.

-Présenlo- asentí- ha quebrantado la ley y necesita castigo.

-A sus órdenes- salió de la habitación.

-Estoy muy orgulloso hija- se acercó papá- Es lo correcto.

-¿Lo correcto?- fijé mi mirada en él, aun teníamos que hablar algo él y yo- ¿Tú crees, padre?

-Claro- lo notó- ¿Qué pasa, Jade?

-Tori- necesitaba hablar las cosas a solas- ¿Por qué no te vas a casa? Mañana tenemos un largo día de trabajo y necesitarás recuperar fuerzas. Yo… me ocuparé de Robbie después.

-¿Estás segura?- miró una vez a Robbie y luego a mí.

-Será lo mejor.

No discutió. Se acercó y, aunque un poco intimidada, me besó de despedida y salió de la habitación, quedando solo papá y yo en la habitación. Era la hora de saber la verdad.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que habías jodido al padre de Tori?

-Ya lo sabes, ¿no?- asentí- Beck te lo dijo- asentí una vez más.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- repetí una vez más.

-Porque no quería que me vieras como un monstruo- demasiado tarde- Aunque me volví en uno muchos años atrás. Supongo que por eso tengo el corazón tan podrido-me mordí el labio, mejor sería que no jugara la carta de la víctima.

-Sabes que se suicidara su padre podría ser por tu culpa, ¿no?- seguramente, sabría aquello también- Puedes haber jodido una familia entera.

-Una familia y muchas amistades- recalcó papá- Tu madre y la suya eran grandes amigas. ¿Por qué crees que acepté a darle un trabajo cuando tu madre me lo pidió?

-Asique prácticamente, también mamá me mintió.

-Lo siento, Jade.

Lo sentía. Reí con la ironía. Prácticamente, m vida había sido una mentira tras otra. Nosotros jugando a la familia feliz cuando prácticamente, podríamos no sabíamos nada de ninguno de la familia. Éramos una puta broma.

-¿Por qué le robaste, papá? Lo dejaste en la estacada….

-David iba a vendernos por seiscientos millones. De los cuales, a causa de cláusulas y claves, yo quedaría fuera de todo aquello. ¡Iba a jodernos la vida!

-Y simplemente, lo vendiste tu primero….- papá suspiró.

-No es así…

-¿Entonces…?- que se explicara.

-Tomé unos papeles y le hice creer a la competencia que era lo único que le serviría para quitarnos el puesto- los papeles que había vendido para crear la multinacional que tenía ahora- Resultaron que estaban trucados y prácticamente lo que hice fue crear la empresa, de nuevo….

De nuevo, estábamos donde mismo. Yo le había jodido a ella y ella posiblemente me habría podido joder a mí. No podía olvidar que Robbie y ella eran amigos y lo que había dicho en la sala de interrogatorios.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver todo aquello con Victoria?

Papá se quedó mirándome, tomó aire y se sentó sobre una silla destartalada de metal que ni hubiera pensado que podría mantenerse en pie por si sola.

-Es por lo que me dijo unos años después…- bajó la mirada y como si fuera algo que le atormentara, respondió- "Te llevaré conmigo al infierno aunque me cueste la vida entera"- volvió a mis ojos- Si había algo en lo que destacara David era en la revancha, en la venganza… Yo te crié a mi imagen y semejanza para que supieses destacar en los negocios… y lo haces- me resultaba extraño que lo reconociera de aquella manera- ¿Quién sabe si podría haber hecho lo mismo con Tori?

El ataque que le había provocado la muerte de su padre, el saber todo unos años atrás, la confesión de Robbie. No, no podía. Me había asegurado a mí misma que Tori no tenía nada que ver. ¿Me estaba equivocando acaso?

-Necesito un poco de aire.

No di tiempo a papá a reaccionar cuando salí corriendo fuera de la comisaría. Era tarde, casi hora de almorzar y había mucha gente, lo que provocó que aquello fuera incluso peor. Salí corriendo entonces. No quería parar, necesitaba que mis pulmones me consumieran y, entonces, poder decir adiós a todo. Si tenía que vivir aquella vida, prefería morir.

Sin aire, me desplomé contra el banco del parque que había a unas dos calles de mi casa. Me sentía mareada y mis pulmones ardían al máximo a causa de la falta de oxígeno.

-¿Jade?

-Cat…- dije aún intentado recuperarme de la carrera- ¿No estabas en Londres?

-Volví hace unas horas. Me llegaron unos tejidos de lejos- respondió sentándose a mi lado- ¿estás bien? Estás muy pálida…. Más de lo normal.

-Gracias-ironicé.

-Ya me entiendes-intentó quitarle hierro al asunto-Estás demasiado. Ni que hubieras visto a un fantasma.

-Es parecido el susto- dije- Creo que Tori ha sido la responsable de los hacks que ha sufrido la empresa

-Espera, ¿qué?- forcé una risa- ¿estás de broma?

-No… estoy empezando a creer que es cien por cien verdadero.

-Dios…

Me volví hacia ella contándole todo. Desde lo ocurrido en Londres, hasta lo que papá me había dicho en la comisaría. Cuanto más le decía, más abría la boca. Casi podía crear una película de todo lo que me estaba pasando.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora?

-No lo sé, la verdad- realmente, por primera vez en mi vida, no tenía ni idea de lo que hacer- Tori no me ha dicho nada, incluso me prometió que nunca me haría daño, pero son demasiadas cosas contra ella para hacer creer que ella no tiene nada que ver. Aunque por otra parte, siento que todo lo que vivió, en parte fue por culpa de mi familia. Todo esto es una puta mierda…

Cat me rodeó con el brazo, reconfortándome con éste:

-¿Por qué no hablas con ella mejor? Sea lo que sea, es mejor hablarlo, ¿no crees?- tenía razón- Debe de estar matándote y cuanto más pronto lo pases, mejor será.

-Tienes razón.- siempre sabía lo que decir- Pero no ahora, necesito un momento de tranquilidad.

-¿Volverás a casa?- asentí- ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa? No es bueno estar a solas con lo que estás pasando.

-Estoy acostumbrada- de todas formas, me habían entrenado para enfrentarme a situaciones de al límite, y ésta era una de ellas.

-Jade- me paró sin embargo- Deja a un lado tu careta de súper mujer y deja por una vez que otro cuiden de ti.

-Cuiden de mí- cuanta ironía había en sus palabras- Cat, dejé una vez caer mis muros y mira donde me encuentro…- Cat asintió.

-Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.- sacudí mi cabeza- Es solo que estoy preocupada por ti…

-Estaré bien- le dí un beso de despedida y puse rumbo a casa.

Cuando llegué, todo pareció que había cambiado de repente. Sentía que nada era como lo recordaba. Lo había dejado con esperanzas, con sueños y buena felicidad que en pocos días, se había vuelto una auténtica locura. Victoria, alguien que había considerado una especie de alma gemela, había entrado en mi corazón, destrozándolo y dejándolo sin poder sentir. Muchas veces me había dicho a mí misma que aquel era mi trabajo, el no sentir nada, el poder enfrentarme a situaciones donde los sentimientos no debían de sobresalir. Aun así, aquella ocasión, había fallado en mi misión. Todo se había jodido y ahora, allí me encontraba, con el corazón roto y miserable.

Y lo odiaba.

Quería llamar a Victoria y gritarle que me dijera la verdad, que ella no tenía nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando, que solo querían hacerle parecer culpable porque era quien era, pero a la vez, sentía que solo me diría que, en efecto, me había jodido como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie. También sabía que no podía llamarla, no cuando mi mente andaba a mil kilómetros por hora y no sabía que hacer. Había mucha información que hacía que existiera un conflicto interno externo demasiado intenso. Debía de dormir, aclarar las ideas y cuando despertara a la mañana siguientes. Entonces, decidir. Dormir y aclararme, eso era lo que necesitaba.

Desgraciadamente, no pude ni la una ni la otra cuando pasé la noche entera sin dormir. Sin pensar, o, al menos, intentándolo; salté de la cama, me duche, vestí, desayuné y puse rumbo al trabajo, nerviosa por encontrarme de nuevo con todo, aunque más, con Tori cuando abrí la puerta de la planta donde estaba mi despacho. Victoria ya había llegado y estaba arreglando unos papeles sobre mi mesa.

-Buenos días- me saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Buenos días- dije en el espectro contrario donde estaba ella.

-¿Estás bien, Jade?- y enseguida lo notó, dejando todo y acercándose a mí.- ¿Pasó algo?- tomó mi mano, haciendo que me sentara en el sofá.

La observé. ¿Cómo podía enfrentarme a todo si ni siquiera podía sostenerme a mi misma? De alguna manera, lo tenía que hacer.

-Pasó…- asintió- Demasiadas cosas.- suspiré.

-¿Tiene que ver con Robbie?

-Y contigo…- tenía que hacerlo lo más rápido posible.

Victoria cambió todo el gesto de su cuerpo. Se recolocó sobre el sofá y bajó la mirada. No era buena señal, no lo era.

-¿Y qué es?- su voz sonaba a punto de romperse y sus ojos brillaban, iba a llorar.

-Creo que ya lo sabes, ¿no es así?- ¿para qué mentir, sabiendo que ambas conocíamos el tema de la charla?- ¿Para qué andarnos con rodeos, no?

La vi como tragó saliva y poco a poco se giró hacia mí. Sus ojos estaban más brillantes que nunca y el gesto de su cara mostraba como luchaba consigo misma, manteniendo aún sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento…- por desgracia, no pudo luchar más y cuando su voz se rompió, observé como el llanto asomaba y una lágrima caía sobre su mejilla- De verdad que lo siento…

Y era verdad. Me había intentado convencer por millones de motivos que ella nunca sería nada más que un bien para mí, pero, desgraciadamente, me había jodido y mucho. Enterré mi rostro entre mis manos, queriendo llorar, pero sin poder. Quizás, había llegado a mi extremo. Quizás, finalmente, había apagado mi humanidad.

-Dime al menos por que lo hiciste- la miré de nuevo- Necesito saberlo.

-Quería hasta que te conocí, Jade… ¿Cómo saber que me terminaría enamorando de ti?- intentó tocar mi rostro, pero me levanté alejándome.- Jade…

-No juegues la carta de la chica miserable conmigo, Vega.- sentía como si me hubieran pegado un puñetazo en mi estómago, pero necesitaba seguir- Me has jodido y mucho…. HAS JUGADO CONMIGO.

Saltó cuando me escuchó gritar, pero no me importaba. Estaba furiosa, enfadada, y mucho con ella.

-Lo siento…- solo podía decir eso mientras volvía a jugar con sus dedos.-Yo…

-No lo sientas- la corte- Jugaste conmigo, te di acceso a mi vida y, sin embargo, me has jodido. Me hiciste enamorarte de ti y, ¿para qué? ¿Para tener acceso a todo mejor?

-No, eso no- se levantó rápidamente, lo que hizo que me echase hacia atrás-Mi… el plan solo era robarte lo suficiente para poder joder tanto como pudiésemos. Lo que pasó después… fue algo que no vi venir. Me enamoré de ti sin querer, Jade.

-¡Ni se te ocurra volver a decir eso!- lo nuestro no había sido una historia de amor, no cuando me había utilizado de esa manera- Si te hubieras enamorado de mí, me hubieras intentado decir lo que pasaba una y otra vez.

-¡Y lo intenté!- se volvió a acercarse- En la cena, cuando me confesaste que me querías también, en tu fiesta de cumpleaños. Muchas veces lo intenté, pero no podía, sabía que rompería tu corazón.

Me quedé callada cuando escuché aquellas palabras:

-¿Y ahora no me lo has roto?

Bajó su mirada y asintió:

-Sé que te lo he roto, pero nunca fue mi intención- intentó tocarme, pero de nuevo me alejé- Jade, te quiero…

-No vuelvas a decir eso- volvió a asentir- Solo… cuéntame algo.

-Lo que séa…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Sabes la historia, ¿no?

-Pero quiero escuchar la parte de tu versión- historia puede haber una, versiones, millones dependiendo de la persona que la cuente.

Victoria volvió a su asiento, secándose las mejillas y me miró:

-Mi padre era un gran empresario con un gran sueño por delante desde que era pequeño.- comenzó a contar- Su padre fue un simple inmigrante de Puerto Rico que vino en busca de un sueño, sueño de tener mejor vida, pero, como siempre, hay sueños que no pueden ser- tragó saliva, intentando proseguir- Mi abuelo, era muy confiado, una mala costumbre por parte de él… y un día, mientras trabajaba para un agente de Wall Street, este se fijó en mi padre. Le dijo a mi abuelo que le daría un futuro, pero con una condición…

-¿Cuál?

-Que mi abuelo le diera unas tierras que tenía. Por supuesto, mi abuelo aceptó. Lo que no sabían es que esas tierras estaban sobre un yacimiento de petróleo.- le robó a su familia su fortuna- Mi abuelo perdió todo, desde su hijo, a sus tierras, teniendo que volver a Puerto Rico, mientras su hijo se quedó aquí.- no dije nada cuando hizo contacto conmigo con sus ojos- Cuando papá conoció al tuyo y ambos crearon la empresa… recuerdo que me decía que esto iba a ser el sueño que una vez tuvo su padre. Incluso me lo decía cuando tu padre nos jodió…

-Tu padre pensaba vender la empresa, dejando a mi padre a un lado….- asintió.

-Lo sé, ¿pero que lo hace peor que lo que tu padre hizo?- podía tener razón ahí- Ambos iban a joderse sin hablar primero… Por la culpa de tu padre, perdí el mío…

-Tu padre decidió elegir una decisión de cobardes…

-¡No llames a mi padre cobarde cuando su sueño era volver a Puerto Rico y darle a su padre lo que él no pudo en sus días!- esta vez, fui yo la que se echó hacia atrás, un poco asustada ante su reacción.- Lo siento- negué.

-Tienes razón…, pero esto no explica por qué me jodiste a mí, y no a mi padre.

Victoria volvió a asentir:

-Lo del hack fue en complementación con lo que pasó. Quería mucho a mi padre, y solo pensaba en venganza cuando leí su historia.- suspiró- Pero lo que me hizo ir más allá que un simple chantaje con fotos y demás es cuando todo se fue al garete una vez más y el dinero empezó a escasear cuando mi madre le diagnosticaron que el cáncer de mama, había vuelto a aparecer en ella- todo villano tiene su historia.


	16. Chapter 15

**CAPÍTULO 15:**

Cuando más razones quieres encontrar para odiar a una persona, peor las cosas se ponen. Más aun cuando tuve aquel flashback cuando llegamos al hospital y recordé la sensación que tuve cuando me encontré en la misma situación con mi padre. La mamá de Tori, rodeada de aparatos que controlaban todos sus organismos, tubos que llevaban la quimioterapia a su cuerpo, el tubo que llevaba aire a sus pulmones. Tori, a su lado, agarrándola de la mano. Todo el mundo cometemos errores cuando queremos salvar a los que más amamos. Tori había hecho todo aquello por su madre, yo habría hecho lo mismo en su situación. Aun más, sabiendo todo lo que perdió por culpa de no poder hablar.

Tori habló unos segundos con ella, y tras un rato, volvió conmigo a la puerta. No había podido andar un paso más allá de aquella puerta. Realmente, tenía un conflicto de sentimientos en mí.

-Quiere hablar contigo, Jade- dijo Tori cuando se acercó.

-¿Conmigo?- asintió- ¿Por qué?- pero solo se encogió de hombros.

-Averígualo tú…

Me volví una vez más hacia la mamá de Tori, que pálida, me observaba desde la cama y asentí, caminando lentamente hacia la cama. Me sentía cohibida, como una niña pequeña que se acercaba a su mayor temor.

-Jade West, supongo.- asentí tímidamente- Es un placer conocerte- lo decía tan dulcemente, que casi me hacía sentir mal con todo lo que pasaba- Tori no dejaba de hablar de ti y todo lo que habéis pasado juntas.-suspiré, aun sin poder decir nada- Quería conocerte en persona.

-Tiene suerte teniendo una hija como Tori, señora Vega.

-Por favor, llámame Holly- comenzó a toser, agarrando rápidamente la mascarilla- Disculpa, hija. Esto de estar enferma en un poco estúpido, ¿sabes?- bromeó- Ahora mejor…

-Si se siente mal, puedo irme- no quería que se sintiera peor por mi culpa.

-Oh, no, por favor- alargó la mano- señalándome la silla donde había estado antes Tori sentada- Quería hablar contigo lo antes posible… Además, necesito un trasplante que cuesta medio millón. Me queda aun tiempo de estar así…- asentí- También quería arreglar un poco el barullo que mi hija ha montado.

-¿Se lo contó?- afirmó.

-Ayer, nada más volvió de Londres- contestó- Siento lo que ocurrió, debía de haber hablado más con Tori y haberla parado cuando pude.

-No la culpe a ella. Todos hemos hecho cosas de las que no nos sentimos orgullosos.- después de todo, ya no tenía ni idea de quién realmente, había tenido la culpa y quien no.

-Pero ella ha cometido un error gigantesco. Dijo adiós al amor, por intentar hacer que esta pobre mujer viva más ya que perdió a su padre ya.- bajé la mirada, esto era demasiado duro- Jade…

-¿Sí?

-Tori ha cometido muchos errores, pero solo te pediría una cosa.- volví a asentir- Escúchala. Tori te ama y con locura. Le has hecho un bien a ella. Su única compañía era Robbie y cuando te conoció, enseguida noté como su mundo se abría y veía más allá de lo que sus mentes maquinaban- alcé la mirada, viendo a Tori en la puerta, que nos miraba y volví de nuevo a Holly- Le has hecho muchísimo bien… no la juzgues solo por lo estúpido que te haya hecho ella.

Tenía razón. Me había estado robando, me había estado jugando a dos caras, pero al final, también me había ayudado con muchas cosas. Me había acompañado en los momentos que más necesitaba a alguien y me había tratado como muchas veces había deseado ser tratada:

-Lo tendré en cuenta, Holly.

-Gracias, Jade, gracias.

Me levanté, intentando mantener la compostura y volví a Tori que observaba a su madre mientras esta se acomodaba para poder dormir un rato.

-¿Qué quería?- me preguntó al llegar.

-Hablar- le resumí- ¿Quinientos mil dólares?- fui directa al grano.

-Robbie me aconsejó al principio vender algunos papeles, pero luego, vimos la oportunidad en el dinero- confesó ella- Te quitábamos cien mil cada vez que pudiéramos. No te darías cuenta tú y pasaría desapercibido. Desgraciadamente, la mayoría se fue en pagar las facturas que ya debíamos…- me miró a los ojos y dijo seriamente- También cuando le pedí a Robbie parar cuando sentí que mis sentimientos eran más fuertes que el odio que una vez había sentido por ti.

Tenía que irme, pero antes. Saqué de mi bolsillo el talonario y, antes de que pudiera decir nada, Tori me agarró la mano que lo llevaba y me paró:

-No pienso aceptar nada de ti.- retiré la mano rápidamente.

Escribí la cifra en el talonario y se lo extendí:

-Ahí tienes.

-No pienso aceptarlo.

-Lo aceptarás- respondí sin bajar el talonario- Es tu obligación como trabajador de la empresa que ha sido despedido- se quedó paralizada cuando me escuchó- Son cien mil por despido, más cuatrocientos por tener, al ser mi secretaria, acción de la empresa más un millón de dólares como susidio.

-¿Me estás dando millón y medio?- esta vez, fui yo la que le agarró la mano y le puso el talón en su mano- ¿Por qué?

-Es la normativa de despido…

-¿De verdad estoy despedida?- volví a asentir- ¿Qué pasará ahora?

-No presentaré cargos, si eso es lo que te importa- dije sin sentimientos, fría, tanto como podía- Solo te pido que no vuelvas a MI empresa- enfaticé- Y respecto a Robbie, cumplirá solo meses de trabajos comunitarios, nada más…

Volvió a abrir la boca para hablar, pero no pudo decir nada. Se calló y solo asintió. Sin más, me giré también para irme, cuando dijo algo más.

-Jade- me paré sin volverme- Lo nuestro fue real, aunque ahora no lo creas.

Cerré los ojos, intentando no llorar, intentando mantener la calma, andando de frente y sin mirar atrás. Desgraciadamente, se dice que cuando más solo estás, más tus sentimientos afloran. Nada más entré en el coche, cerré la puerta tras de mí y me derrumbé. Había estado todo el camino dándole vueltas al tema. Solo había una manera de poder pensar en lo que había pasado, arreglar lo que había hecho Victoria y quizás, hacer lo correcto por una vez en mi vida. Tenía que empezar de cero y el primer paso ya estaba dado: deshacerme de lo que me había herido.

Ahora tocaba dar el segundo paso: empezar de nuevo con todas las personas de mi entorno. Necesitaba hablar con papá y mamá sobre lo que había pasado. Sobre todo, con mamá, la cual me debía una explicación sobre por qué me mintió cuando le pregunté si sabía el motivo de que papá odiara a Victoria. Por suerte, encontré a ambos en casa. Discutiendo, como es de costumbre:

-Jade- ambos se separaron cuando me vieron entrar- ¿Qué haces aquí?- papá me miraba nervioso, al igual que mamá, que me miraba sentada en el sillón.

-Venía a hablar con ustedes, pero ya se ve que ambos habéis estado hablando de ello sin mí.- éramos familia, ya nos conocíamos.

-Tu padre vino a preguntar si sabía la razón por la que no habías puesto denuncia aún contra el hacker- por suerte, se veía que mamá no se iba a andar por las ramas.

-A eso he venido a hablar- asentí sin moverme de la entrada del salón- Sobre todo contigo, mamá.- ésta miró a su ex marido y luego a mí- ¿O tengo que irme porque vais a seguir mintiéndome?

-Yo diré la verdad- dijo mamá acercándose- Tu padre ha hecho suficiente daño no dejándome decirte la verdad.

-Solo estaba intentando protegeros…

Reí con ironía:

-Eso lo tuviste que pensar muy poco, la verdad- respondí- Hablé con Victoria, me confesó todo- y antes de que ninguno pudiera hablar, continué- Me contó como su padre iba a vender todo por darle el sueño de su vida a su padre…, pero por falta de comunicación, le jodiste… y mucho, papá.

Papá me miró, sin decir nada. También a él parecía que le había cogido de sorpresa todo aquello.

-¿Y qué pasó con ustedes?- preguntó mamá.

-Hackeó el sistema, mamá, ¿qué crees que pasó?

-Lo siento.

-Has hecho lo que debías, hija.

-NO TE ATREVAS A DECIRME ESO- sé que salté demasiado, pero en aquel momento, solo quería matarlo antes de que su corazón lo hiciera- Victoria fue lo mejor que me pasó, papá. Si me hubieras dicho lo que pasaba meses atrás, nada de esto hubiera pasado… y yo hubiera podido hacer algo.

-¿Y crees que ella te hubiera dejado?- papá volvía a ser el mismo gilipollas de siempre- La chica hackeo y sin decirte nada hasta ahora. ¿Crees que le importabas acaso?

Mamá me agarró cuando observó cómo cerraba mi puño a punto dispuesto a darle un puñetazo. Había pasado demasiado y no estaba dispuesta a dejarle pasar ninguna.

-Jade, cariño, tranquila.

-Tú tampoco eres nadie para decirme lo que hacer- me deshice de su agarre- Conocías a la familia de Jade, eras amiga de su madre y tampoco te atreviste a contarme nada de ella, ¿por qué?

-Le prometí a tu padre que nunca lo haría- respondió ésta- Holly y yo éramos grandes amigas, me odió cuando Edward les hizo eso. Quería contártelo todo, pero tu padre no me dejaba. ¿por qué crees que nos divorciamos?

-Aun así… seguiste sin decirme nada- no había escusa alguna en ello.- ¿Sabes quizás que la que era tu mejor amiga se moría porque el cáncer de mama que una vez tenía, volvió?- mamá se quedó blanca, sentándose de nuevo en el sillón- Pagué el tratamiento por suerte…. Vivirá por si te interesa- mamá me miró y me sorprendió cuando su mirada me dio las gracias.- Como ves, papá… y mamá- incluí a ambos- Su vida tampoco es tan de color de rosa….

-Jade…-No dejé que papá me hablara.

-No digas nada. Solo quiero que a partir de ahora, no te involucres para nada en mi vida, en la empresa, o en cualquier cosa que haga- vi cómo se volvía furioso hacia mí, dispuesto a discutir por ello, pero lo paré- PROMÉTEMELO.

Paró enseguida y se quedó mirándome. Sabía que iba muy en serio y que por nada del mundo, cambiaría mi opinión. Asique, solo asintió y aceptó mi clausula:

-Está bien. A partir de ahora, solo tú serás dueña de todo lo que hagas… incluso la empresa.

-Gracias- asentí- además quiero que hagas algo más por mí.

-¿Qué?

-Firmarás unos papeles donde te comprometes a todo ello- no dijo nada, volvió a asentir- Te los enviaré lo más rápido posible y mañana los quiero sobre mi mesa, ¿entendido?

-Entendido.

Miré a mamá, que parecía estar callada y no decir nada, luego a papá, que mantenía su mirada baja y me marché hacia mi siguiente parada. Tenía que arreglar una serie de papeleo y sabía perfectamente a quien llamar: Andre Harris. Su padre había querido tiempo atrás hacer negocios y demás conmigo. Ahora sería la oportunidad. Además, conocía a Andre hace tiempo y lo que no muchos sabían es que también Andre tenía sus secretos. Si quería hacer todo aquel papeleo sin que nadie se enterara, Andre era el perfecto para ello.

Agarré algo de comer del McDonalds, puesto que era casi las cuatro y no había comido, y volví a la oficina, donde me encontraría con él. Por lo que me había resumido, Andre había acabado poseyendo un bufete de abogados, el más internacional que pudiera encontrar. Siempre es bueno conocer a gente desde chicos. Nunca sabes lo que serán y si podrás utilizar aquello para tu beneficio un día.

-Jade, cuanto tiempo- me sorprendió al verlo, había mejorado, como dicen con los vinos, con el tiempo- Te veo estupenda.

-Lo mismo digo- respondí saludándolo- gracias por venir, habiéndote avisado con tan poco tiempo- había que decirlo.

-Bueno, ¿cómo no haberlo cuando sabes tanto… y demasiado de mí?- en eso también había que darle la razón.- Aunque me ha sorprendido que quieras hacer algo como lo que me has mencionado.

-Tengo mis razones- tampoco tenía que saber todo el asunto- Solo dime, ¿puedes hacerme todo el papeleo?

-Por supuesto. Tanto lo de tu padre y como lo otro.

-Perfecto- sonreí- Además, necesito cobrarme un último favor.

-¿Otro favor más?- preguntó desesperado- Me parece que para tanto, mis secretos no sirven.

-Solo uno más…

Suspiró y aceptó:

-Está bien, dispara.

Por suerte, la reunión no duró mucho y, tras dictarle las condiciones, abandonó el edificio, dejándome a solas.

Miré a mi alrededor, lo veía todo de repente diferente. Todo aquello, lo que era el gran reino de mi padre, había de repente, dejado de tener significado para mí. Ya no era aquel gran imperio que mi padre me había obligado a reinar un día. Ahora era un simple edificio que mi padre había construido con mentiras tras mentiras, dejando atrás incluso amistades. ¿Qué debía yo de hacer ahora? ¿Continuar viviendo tal y como se espera cuando vives un desamor? ¿Esperar ver como se presentaba los días siguientes? ¿Qué debía de hacer? No sabía cómo enfrentarme a nada.

Como una cobarde, por primera vez en mi vida. Elegí la opción que más cobarde era por mi parte. Tomé de nuevo mis cosas y anunciando que no volvería hasta al día siguiente por la tarde, tomé mi coche y volví a casa. Tomé la botella de whiskey y empecé a beber. Quizás, si bebía lo suficiente, mataría las células que se encargaban del tema de recordar lo que pasa en tu vida. Asique bebí y bebí hasta que conseguí perder el conocimiento y no me importaba. Muchas veces lo había querido hacer y, por fin, lo podía hacer.

Cuando a la mañana siguiente me desperté con el sonido del timbre de mi puerta, maldije a todo cuando lo único que podía saborear en mi boca era el sabor agrio del alcohol. Me había desmayado en medio del salón y habría tenido que tener frío, porque había acabado enrollada en la manta de pelos. Había una botella vacía sobre el suelo y otra se había derramado sobre el suelo, llenándolo todo de whiskey. Había que decir que apestaba demasiado. El timbre volvió a sonar, asique me tuve que levantar, evitando no chocarme con nada, puesto que parecía que la borrachera aún me duraba y abrí lentamente encontrándome con Cat.

-Dios, estás horrible.- me saludó de aquella manera.

-Yo también me alegro de verte- hice notar la ironía en la frase- ¿Qué haces aquí, Cat?- me entraron ganas de vomitar de repente.

-Pues venía a ver donde estabas y como estabas….- fue parando a medida que continuaba hablando- ¿Y qué coño es ese olor?- entró sin decir nada más.

-Cat…- intenté pararla, pero ésta lo notó antes de que hiciera nada.

-¿Qué coño te pasa, Jade?- Cat le encantaba las fiestas y demás, pero cuando veía algo mal en la gente, se ponía en un tono de madre que no podía con ella.

-Es mi vida, ¿vale?- estaba cansada de este tema- Me emborraché y ahora tengo una resaca de mil demonios, ¿pasa algo?

-Que te estás jodiendo la vida. ¿Hablaste con Tori?

-Hablé con ella- tomé asiento, envolviéndome con la manta y la miré- y todo fue para joderme más la vida. Su madre se muere y prácticamente hizo lo que hizo para poder arreglar lo que mi padre le hizo al suyo hace tiempo.

-Joder- al igual que yo.

-Ya, eso es lo que dije yo también- respondí.

-Está bien… Dejemos el tema- me acompañó tomando asiento- ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer ahora?- me encogí de hombros.

-La verdad es que no tengo ni…. Puta idea- simplemente lo dije.

-¿Por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones? Un tiempo a solas… que te ayude a pensar mejor- negué de nuevo.

-No, pensar es lo que me está poniendo de esta manera- suspiré profundamente- La verdad es que ya he pensado lo que hacer, pero… es complicado.

-¿Por qué es complicado?

Si le dijera las cosas, realmente me llamaría loca. Asique, solo la miré y reí un poco, esquivando el tema:

-Me parece que te vas a quedar con las dudas hoy.

-Jade….

-Será una idiotez, no te digo lo contrario- hasta yo lo pensaba- pero el caso es que es lo que yo he decidió e incluso, creo que puedo utilizarlo para empezar realmente desde cero…

-Jade…

Me levanté, agarrándola del brazo y llevándomela hacia la puerta:

-Lo siento, Cat, pero es lo que he decidido, ¿me entiendes?

-Está bien, está bien. Cuando se te mete una cosa en la cabeza no hay nadie que te haga cambiar de opinión- no se resistió- Solo prométeme una cosa, por favor…

-¿Cuál?

-Que tendrás cuidado- me acerqué a ella, dándola un fuerte abrazo.

-Lo tendré.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí, respirando profundamente. Me había despedido de todo el mundo. Mamá, papá, había aclarado las cosas con todo el mundo y mi trabajo. Creo que era hora de hacer las maletas y terminar con mi último punto de la lista.


	17. Chapter 16

**CAPÍTULO 16:**

Observaba las paredes de la sala de espera y parecía que de un momento a otro, iban a ceder sobre mí y sepultarme bajo ellas. Quería salir fuera y esperar que la operación del trasplante de mamá terminara, pero fuera. Aun así, no quería separarme de aquella puerta. Había jurado no utilizar nada de Jade, pero si podía curar a mamá, ¿qué debía de hacer entonces? Podía salvar una vida y aquello era lo que debía de hacer. Iría luego entonces a hablar con ella y le daría el millón restante. Le había robado demasiado como para dejarlo de aquella manera y utilizar lo que no me había ganado.

Después de tres horas de operación, las puertas del quirófano se abrieron y apareció el doctor con muy buen humor.

-¿Tori Vega?- asentí cuando se acercó- El trasplante a sido un éxito. Su madre vivirá- Un gran peso escapó de mi pecho cuando escuché aquello.

-Muchísimas gracias, doctor- sonreí de oreja a oreja- ¿Cuándo la podré ver?

-Hemos utilizado mucha anestesia, por lo que no despertará hasta dentro de varias horas.- respondió deshaciéndose de las vestiduras- ¿por qué no regresa a casa y descansa un poco? Le llamaremos si existe algún cambio en su madre.

-Preferiría quedarme aquí, si no le importa.- ya tendría tiempo para descansar.

-Señorita Vega, hágame caso. Le llamaremos nada más tengamos noticias- me intentó tranquilizar el médico- Después de cirugías tan largas, siempre aconsejamos a los familiares que vayan a descansar.

Miré hacia dentro de la sala. Estaba sola, no tenía trabajo, pero sin embargo, tenía razón, tenía que descansar. Después de que se marchara Jade la mañana anterior, me había quedado allí, arreglando las cosas para poderla operar cuanto más ante, mejor. Fue toda una suerte que fuese de un día para el otro. Me vendría entonces bien descansar un poco. Ducharme, cambiarme de ropa y volver un poco con las energías renovad.

Asique, asentí. Dejé mi número de teléfono para que me llamaran nada más despertara y regresé a casa. Sentía como si tuviese un peso encima, como si todo el peso del mundo, descansara sobre mis hombros. La verdad había salido a la luz y quizás, hasta estaba un poco más tranquila, pero sentía ahora que el peso de la mentira, no había hecho sino aumentar. Me metí bajo la ducha y dejé que el agua descargara mis músculos. Estaba cansada, agotada, pero a la vez sentía que tenía que seguir hacia delante y continuar con mi vida. Conseguiría a Jade de nuevo, sol tenía que darle tiempo a que las cosas se tranquilizaran.

Terminando de vestirme, escuché el timbre de la puerta.

-¡Voy!- grité corriendo hacia la puerta- Cat- me sorprendió verla- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me hice a un lado para que pudiese pasar.

-Contigo venía a hablar- fue directa al grano- ¿Qué diantres pasó contigo y Jade?

-Creo que ella te habrá dicho ya- suficiente había sido confesar todo a Jade- Si me vas a reprochar el por qué no se lo dije antes…

-No, no es eso- me cortó rápidamente- Aunque estoy enfadada si te digo la verdad, pero estoy aquí por otra razón.- tomó asiento- Quiero decir que si hablasteis del tema. Acabo de venir de su casa y… resumiendo, apestaba todo a bebida.

-¿Se emborrachó?- asintió- ¿Y crees que es por mi culpa?- volvió a afirmar.- No lo sabía.

-Pues sí, ha estado bebiendo y tengo miedo. Nunca la vi de esta manera.

-Jade es una chica que se sabe cuidar- la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que aunque le hubiera traicionado, sabría sobrevivir- No creo que cometa ningún error.

-¿Estás segura?- aunque si me lo decía de aquella manera, no lo estaría.

-Lo estoy- le aseguré.

Cat asintió, aunque se notaba en su rostro que seguía sin estar muy segura de que Jade estaría bien.

-Está bien- se levantó de nuevo- pero… ¿me podrías hacer un favor?

-Claro, lo que sea…

-Sé que tendría que estar enfadada… y mucho contigo después de lo que hiciste a Jade, pero sé una cosa y esa es que le has hecho un bien a Jade…- bajé la mirada, jugueteando con mis dedos nerviosa- Arregladlo. Lo vuestro fue real, lo sé….

No dije nada, solo asentí con la cabeza y me despedí de ella. Tenía razón, necesitaba hablar con ella. Nuestra charla en el hospital no había sido del todo lo que hubiese esperado. Necesitaba hablar con ella una vez más, más aún cuando Cat me había traído aquellas noticias. Asique tomé el móvil y marqué su número, esperando oir su voz al otro lado de la línea.

El teléfono sonó y sonó, pero no lo cogió. Lo intenté de nuevo una vez más. Si no, probaría yendo a la empresa:

-¿Qué quieres?- los pelos se me pusieron de punta cuando la escuché.

-¿Jade? ¿Dónde estás?- escuchaba mucho ruido a su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres?- ignoró mi pregunta.

-Cat vino a hablar conmigo, ¿seguro que estás bien?- escuché algún que otro ruido de nuevo- Jade… no quiero que lo nuestro te haga mal.

-No me hará, tranquila- dijo de repente fría.

-Jade…

-Victoria- me cortó, era la primera vez que me llamaba por mi nombre de pila desde que habíamos empezado la relación-Déjame en paz.

Aquellas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgarme sin poder decirle alguna palabra más. Debería de haberme sentido aún peor, pero el caso es que estaba enfadada. No sé si enfadada con ella o enfadada conmigo. Necesitaba hablar con ella, lo necesitaba realmente. Sobre todo después de no haber parado de darle vueltas al asunto durante toda la noche. Quería hablarle mejor del tema, quería disculparme y quería hacer algo para poder redimirme. Ni siquiera me había dejado contarle el resto de la historia.

Asique cogí mis cosas y puse rumbo a la empresa. Tenía que recoger mis cosas asique por una razón u otra, tenía que ir sí o sí.

He de decir que después de todo, me empecé a poner nerviosa cuando entre por las puertas del piso de su despacho. Sentía el ambiente cambiado, cargado, extraño desde que había estado allí la mañana anterior. Mi mesa estaba intacta, aún sin ser ocupada. No pude evitar mirar hacia su puerta, ¿estaría allí o no? Empecé a caminar lentamente hacia ella. ¿Debía de llamar? Había venido decidida a ello, a hablar con ella y arreglar, o al menos intentarlo, pero de repente, sentía miedo, ¿por qué?

-Vamos, será buena idea. Tú, yo y lo que pase….

Su voz fue un escalofrío cuando me volví y la vi allí parada, coqueteando con Aiden que nada más me vio, dio un paso atrás. Jade me miró, sería, aunque en realidad notaba en su mirada que había desprecio, algo raro en ella.

-Hola…- susurré asustada.

-Tus cosas están en el mostrador de información, planta baja- pasó por delante de mí sin decir palabra a su despacho- Ahora, si me disculpas, estoy ocupada.

Fue totalmente un impulso, pero la agarré del brazo e hice que me mirara:

-Necesito hablar contigo.

De una sacudida, se deshizo de mi agarre y caminó hacia su mesa:

-Aiden, por favor, ¿me haces el favor de acompañar a Vega fuera del edificio?

La puerta se cerró, dándome en las narices con ella. Miré a Aiden, que prefería no decir nada. Jade parecía haber pasado página, pero Aiden sabía que había algo aún entre nosotras:

-Será mejor que te vayas, Tori- Aiden se acercó- No es buena idea hablar con ella ahora.- se acercó, pero me alejé de él.

-No- me estaba poniendo nerviosa, pero a la vez furiosa- No, voy a hablar con ella sí o sí.- me intenté girar, pero Aiden me tomó de nuevo- Jade…- me separó de la puerta y bajó la voz- Escuché lo que le hiciste a Jade y aunque no sé tu versión… déjalo estar por ahora, ¿vale?

-Necesito hablar con ella… no fue como lo planeé, ¿vale?- las cosas no se habían aclarado entre nosotras, necesitaba aun confesar no la parte de la historia de mi padre, los motivos, si no los míos, lo que realmente me llevó a todo esto.

Aiden suspiró, pero aun así, me alejó de ella:

-Ven mañana, dame tiempo para hablar con ella.

-¿Lo harías?- asintió- ¿Por qué?

-Os observé el día del cumpleaños de Jade… Vosotras dos tenéis algo especial… y merecéis toda la ayuda del mundo-bajé la mirada, incapaz de decir nada- Tomate un poco de tiempo libre, ¿quieres?- asentí.

Me dirigí, dispuesta a marcharme, cuando me giré una última vez:

-¿Podrías decirle algo?

-Dime.

-Dile que Holly tuvo su trasplante- sonreí- Se va a recuperar gracias a ella y…- el cheque, ya casi se me olvidaba- dale esto- se lo entregué- dile que le devolveré lo demás cuanto pueda.

Aiden me miró, luego al cheque y asintió. No dije nada, me volví y salí hacia el elevador cuando recibí la llamada. Mamá estaba salvada y despierta, por lo que nada más cogí mis cosas, salí corriendo hacia el hospital. Estaba allí, con una sonrisa en su boca y mirándome con ojos felices. Todo gracias a Jade.

-Hola, hija.

-Mamá- me acerqué y le tomé la mano- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo- respondió respirando lentamente- ¿Cómo estás tú, hija?

-Mucho mejor ahora que tú estás bien- sentía las ganas de llorar, pero de felicidad- Siento no haber estado aquí cuando as despertado.

-Necesitabas un descanso- respondió agarrándome más fuerte.- No eras tú cuando Jade se fue ayer de aquí- fui a responderle, cuando me cortó- ¿estás segura con todo este lío que has montado?- asentí.

-Le robé por culpa de mi locura… Es lo último que puedo hacer por ella. Te ayudó a salvarte, pero será mi manera de decirle lo siento- le iba a devolver todo quisiera o no.

-Lo siento.

-¿Por?

-Por no haber estado contigo cuando más lo necesitaste- sonrió levemente, aunque en sus ojos había tristeza- Si hubiera estado hay más contigo, quizás, todo esto no hubiera pasado y tú y Jade podríais haber llevado una vida mejor.

-Mamá no es tu culpa- las cosas pasaban por alguna razón, no quería que mi madre se sintiera mal por algo que ya incluso había pasado- La culpa fue mía. Dejé que Robbie me metiera esas ideas de que debía de hacerlo, por mí, por papá. Supongo que todo fue por culpa de mi ego…

-Tori, hija…- trague saliva y sonreí.

-Estoy bien…- suspiré- Solo necesito concentrarme en mi vida, ¿sabes? Como me dijo Trina…

-Me alegra de que otra vez sigas los consejos de tu hermana.

-Yo también, mamá- aunque nada hubiera sido posible sin Jade.

Por alguna razón u otra, no quería separarme de mamá, asique el resto del día lo pasé en el hospital, disfrutando la alegría de poder tener una preocupación menos en mi vida. Era bueno ver mamá otra vez sonreír, pero de la manera en la que sabía hacerlo, no solo en aquella que solo hacía ocultar lo que le pasaba. Verla bromear, reír y sentirla más viva que nunca. Era bueno, aunque mi mente siguiera en su propio mundo.

Me pasaban cincuenta cosas a la vez por ella. Jade, el robo, Robbie, del que en aquel momento no quería saber de él; mamá y en general, todo. Quería arreglarlo rápidamente, pero no sabía como hacerlo. Era como aprender a nadar, sin que nadie te dijera antes como.

Aunque por suerte, siempre tienes el método de la hormiga. Paso a paso hasta que consigues el fin. Asique nada más que me desperté a la mañana siguiente, me despedí de mamá para ir a casa a tomar algunas cosas y dejar otras, pero también, para hacer algo más.

Jade no me había querido atender el día anterior en la oficina. Asique, me atendería si o sí en su propia casa. Antes de llegar incluso a la mía, di un rodeo y me acerqué. Era raro estar allí de nuevo, recordando la primera vez que la vi en su propia casa. Aun así, había que hacerlo. Asique tomé aire, me tranquilicé y antes de abrir si quiera la puerta del coche, observé como la de casa de Jade se habría y Cat y Aiden aparecían. Ambos llevaban aspectos de recién levantarse. ¿Habrían estado teniendo una fiesta? Jade entonces apareció detrás de ellos, solo con una bata. Se podía ver que iba en ropa interior aún. Tomé aire, no debía de pensar lo que tenía en mente.

Desgraciadamente, Jade se acercó a Aiden y lo besó con fuerza mientras que a Cat, por decirlo directamente, se despidió con un agarre de trasero.

Tuve que quedarme unos minutos sobre el asiento del coche. Estaba mareada, sentía sudores fríos recorrerme el cuerpo y mis manos temblaban. Jade era lista y sin duda, sabía cómo tomar una venganza. Aun así, ¿quién era yo para decirle que no cuando había hecho lo que había hecho?

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de su casa, sintiendo mi mundo dar vuelta y llamé fuertemente. Tenía un nudo en el estómago y podía notar el ácido de mi estómago, avisándome que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro.

Jade abrió entonces la puerta y nada más me vió, fue a cerrarla cuando la paré:

-Que tengas resaca de ese trio que acabas de tener no es excusa para que no hables conmigo sí o sí.

Jade me miró fijamente, sin decir palabra, intentando cohibirme, pero aun así, no me iba a dar por vencida, no al menos hoy:

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó sin dilación.

-Quiero hablar contigo, terminar nuestra conversación.

-No tenemos que terminar nada- intentó cerrar, pero no sé cómo, empujé fuertemente, permitiéndome entrar en la casa- Vega, no estoy de jueguecitos.

-Yo tampoco- me senté en el sofá y la miré fijamente- Quiero que escuches mi historia completa…

-¿Piensas que vas a cambiar algo con eso?

-No- admití- pero al menos, me sacaré un peso de encima.

-Está bien- asintió cuando se sacó la bata de encima, dejándome ver en efecto, que llevaba solo la ropa interior- Me voy poniendo el pijama mientras…-asentí, intentando recobrar la cordura después de semejante vista, aunque parecía que no podía articular nada- ¿Se te comió la lengua el gato?

Sabía que está jugando, sabía que quería que perdiera la cabeza y por lo más sagrado, que lo hacía:

-Yo…yo- me aclaré- yo fui en un principio la que quería robarte, lo admito- cambie la vista cuando se volvió para sacarse el sujetador y ponerse la parte de arriba del pijama- pero todo cambió el día de tu cumpleaños. Fue el día en el que empecé a tener dudas de todo. De que si te amaba o no- la ví aparecer por el rabillo del ojo, sentándose enfrente de mí- Porque solo buscaba una razón que me hiciera odiarte de nuevo…

-Por eso me mentiste durante todo nuestro viaje a Londres… por ejemplo.

-Porque en ese tiempo le rogué a Robbie que parara, pero él fue el que quería más- me defendí ante aquello- Yo lo intenté parar, pero él trabajó por su cuenta. Jade, lo que sentía por ti era real. Cuando me dejaste de hablar y fui a tu despacho rogando una explicación, era porque no aguantaba ese sentimiento de abandono…

Callé, me estaba perdiendo, no me estaba sintiendo yo misma:

-Pero aun así, me mentiste.

-¡Lo sé!- grité en desesperación- ¿Y crees que me gusta saber lo que te hice? Pensar en que tiré todo lo que teníamos por culpa de una gilipollez sin sentido… Dejé pasar a lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida por culpa de no saber pensar…- Jade no decía nada, solo me miraba, sin expresión- Nuestra primera noche junta fue mágica…- dije casi en susurros.- y aunque lo niegues, sé que lo fue también para ti.

Noté como su mandíbula se tensaba, pero aun así, de la misma manera, dijo:

-Para mí no fue nada…- noté un puñetazo en el corazón.

-Ya…- no aguanté más- no fue nada…- me levanté, caminé a ella, puse una mano a un lado para apoyarme y la miré- No fue nada… tienes razón- si quería jugar, jugaría- No fue nada cuando pusiste una mano sobre mí- guié la mía para ponerla sobre su pecho, a lo que ella me dejó- … y me hiciste ver el cielo- agarrándolo fuertemente, comencé a masajearlo, notando como su pezón se endurecía bajo la ropa, notándolo en mi mano- No fue nada.- la vi suspirar mientras intentaba mantener la mirada sobre mí- Tienes a Aiden y Cat, ¿no?- subí mis piernas a un lado y otro de Jade, sentándome sobre ella- Ellos te hacen disfrutar mejor- bajé la otra mano, agarrando su otro pecho, notando como también su pezón estaba endurecido y empecé el juego con los dos, moviendo también mi cintura delante y atrás- yo no te hago sentir nada- la mano izquierda subió, agarrándole del cuello para que me mirara- pero te puedo hacer gritar- entonces la derecha bajó y sin aviso, le introduje un dedo, aunque era suficiente cuando noté lo mojada que estaba- Dímelo otra vez, Jade- un gemido, y acerqué mi boca, jugando con la suya- dime que no quieres más esto- aumenté el ritmo, introduciéndole otro dedo en la vagina.

Sin previo aviso, Jade me tomó y en un movimiento, me dejó sobre el sofá tendida, ella encima de mí, tomó mis mano, alzándola sobre mi cabeza. La miré fijamente, el corazón a mil por la adrenalina y esperé a que moviera pieza.

-No. Quiero. Más. De. Esto.- caminó lejos de mi.

Sin saber que hacer, me quedé mirando al techo, respirando rápidamente, intentando recuperarme. ¿Qué había pasado?

Me levanté, aun confusa, la miré y ya aquello fue de pura desesperación. Corrí prácticamente hacia ella, la tomé del rostro y la besé sin dejar que se fuera, aunque no lucho por irse, ni por quedarse:

-Yo si quiero más de esto- me separé cuando mis pulmones quisieron un poco de aire y la miré- y tú también aunque lo niegues.

* * *

**Antes de que empeceis a preguntar el por qué este cambio de punto de vista de Jade por Tori, mi respuesta: tiene que ver con lo que va a pasar. Durante unos capítulos, será el punto de vista de Tori, así, el fic podrá funcionar.**

**Espero que os guste y ver que pensáis.**

**Sin olvidar dar las gracias por todo el apoyo que me dais.**


	18. Chapter 17

**CAPÍTULO 17:**

No te das cuenta de lo incómodo que es dormir en algún lugar hasta que a la mañana siguiente, tu cuello y la zona de tus hombros, duelen como si tu hubieran pegado con una barra de metal sobre ellas. No había querido irme a dormir a casa, aunque mamá me había intentado convencer, asique, había terminado encogida en una especie de butacón que me trajeron las enfermeras del lugar cuando me vieron media dormida en la silla tan incómoda.

Miré el reloj, no eran más de las nueve de la mañana, pero no tenía sueño. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había conseguido dormir después de lo que había pasado el día anterior. Jade se había quedado allí, mirándome sin decir nada, ni siquiera reaccionaba al beso; asique había terminado por marcharme como tal. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer? Me había cambiado en casa, y había traído algunas cosas que mamá me había pedido. Después había permanecido allí todo el día. Me sentía nerviosa, mareada y no sabía que hacer. ¿Qué otra cosa entonces hacer que estar con mamá, quien me necesitaba más que nunca?

-Siempre he admirado lo leal que eres- me asusté cuando vi a Trina, mirándome desde la puerta como si fuera un fantasma- Era hora de que regresara a casa, ¿no es así?- Me levanté, no dije nada y la abracé fuertemente- Yo también te eché de menos- la noté sonreír.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- la última vez, había sido en Londres en un momento raro de definir.

-Bueno, mi madre acaba de superar la enfermedad de su vida, debía de venir a verla, ¿no es así?

-¿Y quién te lo dijo?- no había querido decirle nada en Londres.

-Jade- me quedé sin palabras.

-¿Jade?- asintió- ¿cómo…?

No dijo nada, casi sintió que había metido un poco la pata:

-Preferiría no decir nada.- asentí, seguramente sería un poco mejor.

-Claro, como quieras- asentí- Es bueno tenerte de vuelta, eso es todo.- un knock nos hizo volvernos a las dos cuando me sorprendió al ver quien era.

-Señora West- era la mamá de Jade.

-Hola chicas- saludó tímida- ¿Interrumpo?

-No, por supuesto- se adelantó Trina.- ¿qué desea señora West?

-Pues venía a hablar con Tori- me miró- y tu madre… Que seguramente te habrá hablado de ello Jade- bajé la mirada, hoy parecía estar todo relacionado con ella- Lo siento… sé lo que pasó…

-Yo debería de ser la que sintiera- Trina observó la situación y nos dejó a solas.

-Cosas suelen pasar, cariño- me sorprendió cuando la escuché- Mi marido no fue del todo.. humano en su vida. Lo que me resulta increíble es que solo hayas sido tú la capaz de hacer algo como eso.- era mejor permanecer callada después de haber dicho eso- ¿Cómo estás tú?

-Bien, supongo- me encogí de hombros, aunque era raro escuchar a alguien preguntarme si YO estaba bien- Pero no creo que haya venido por saber como yo estaba, ¿me equivoco?- enseguida negó.

-Hay algo más- miró hacia la habitación, donde Trina observaba a mamá dormida con una sonrisa y dijo- ¿Tu madre está en buenas manos?- asentí- Sígueme entonces…

No la contradije. Me despedí de Trina con una mirada y la seguí unos metros hasta el final del pasillo, donde se giró para hablar:

-¿Qué pasa, señora West?

Esta abrí el bolso y sacó un gran sobre de aquellos que se utilizan para documentos importantes. Respiró profundamente y me lo adelantó:

-Ábrelo- lo miré dudosa- Por favor.

Lo tomé un poco nerviosa y lo miré por un momento, nerviosa.

-¿Qué es?- lo abrí despacio, no sé por qué, pero sentía miedo.

-Yo… será mejor que tú lo leas, Victoria.

Aquello sí que me sorprendía. Aunque así, lo abrí y saqué los papeles que había. Después de lo que había hecho a su familia, me habría esperado los papeles de la denuncia por robo o cualquier cosa… cualquier cosa menos los papeles de la multinacional West con mi nombre. Tuve que mirarlo más de una vez para asegurarme de que era correcto lo que estaba leyendo.

Miré a la señora West incrédula, pero al igual que yo, ella no tenía ni idea del porqué de aquellos papeles. También estaba sorprendida de aquello:

-¿Es una broma todo esto?- negó.

-Andre Harris me lo envió por correo urgente esta mañana… ¿Tienes acaso idea de lo que está pasando, Victoria?- negué.

-Jade parece que me odia- no hacía falta recordar el día anterior.

-Pues parece que te quiere lo suficiente como para que te deje la empresa en caso de que ella muera- tuve que mirar el papel en búsqueda de esa clausura para volver a entender lo que pasaba.

-Esto…. ¿Qué diantres está pasando?- ¿podía parar de recibir noticias chocantes por una vez?

- No lo sé, Tori, pero creo que deberías hablar con Jade de esto- la miré preocupada- Jade es muy lista y sabe hacer las cosas bien, demasiado bien… Jade tiene algo en mente y me temo que nada bueno.- Volví a cerrar el paquete y se lo extendí- Quédatelo… sé que Jade tendrá también su copia… Así, si lo niega, tendrás las pruebas.

-Claro…., aunque no sé si hablando, arreglaré todo esto.

Se encogió de hombros:

-Al menos, lo intentas- intentó sonreír- Si no, será un placer ver la empresa en unas manos tan adecuadas.-No supe cómo reaccionar ante todo aquello, ni siquiera podía mirarle a los ojos.- Habla con ella Victoria.

Asentí:

-Lo haré.

Me quedé mirando el papel mientras escuchaba a la señora West marcharse. ¿Por qué había hecho todo aquello? Me odiaba, me había empujado fuera de su vida, haciendo que aguantara palo tras palo. ¿Por qué diantres ahora me dejaba lo que era el reino de su familia? Ahora si que tenía que hablar con Jade sí o sí.

Volví a la habitación, cuando mamá había despertado y Trina y ella hablaban animadamente:

-Hey, ¿a qué viene esa cara de fantasma?-mamá enseguida bromeó- Que al final no me verás cómo fantasma- reí, estaba bien que bromeara.

-En realidad…- le conté todo a ambas.

-¿Quieres decir…?- asentí antes de que Trina terminara la frase- ¿Por qué?- me encogí de hombros- Le jodiste la vida a Jade…

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes- salté mal, pero en aquel momento es que no sabía cómo sentirme en realidad.

-Yo no fui quien metió la pata hasta el fondo.

-¡Chicas!- mamá nos paró- amo escucharos otra vez hablar y discutir, pero ahora no es el kit de cuestión el por qué- giró la mirada a mí y me miró directamente a los ojos- si no el cuándo… ¿Cuándo hizo esos papeles? ¿Cuándo tomó la decisión?

Tenía razón. El por qué podría significar un millón de cosas, pero el cuándo era más importante. Si lo hizo antes o después de saber la verdad. Si lo hizo antes o después de tomar otra decisión de la que no teníamos ni idea. Era muchas las vueltas que se podría dar, pero solo había una manera de responderlas: hablando con ella.

Me despedí de las dos, dejando que recobraran el tiempo perdido mientras yo iba a hablar con ella con los papeles en la mano. Era viernes y a las diez de la mañana tendría que estar sí o sí en la empresa, o más bien, nuestra empresa si se tomaba en serio aquellos papeles. Entré en el edificio corriendo, dispuesta a hablar con ella sí o sí, no iba a permitir que nada me parara. Entré en su despacho, pero no la encontré. ¿Tendría reunión? Miré su agenda, guardada donde siempre, tenía una. Sería la oportunidad perfecta para poder hablar si sabía cómo poder manejar la situación.

Me dirigí hacia la sala veintitrés de reuniones y la abrí de un empujón. Siete ejecutivos, tres administrativas y cuatro grandes jefas de negocios fijaron la mirada en mí además de Jade.

-Tenemos que hablar- dije sin remedio.

-Señora Vega, lárguese si no quiere que llame a la policía y la echen de mi edificio…- dijo sin más.

-Si tomamos en serio estos papeles, la empresa sería mía- lancé los papeles en un lado de la mesa, deslizándose hasta llegar a la otra punta, donde estaba Jade.

Esta los miró, luego a mí y asintió:

-Aquí terminamos la reunión- dijo sin nada.

Los miembros de la reunión empezaron a caminar poco a poco, observándonos a ambas a medida que dejaban la sala, dejándonos a solas a ambas

- ¿Cómo has conseguido estos papeles?- dijo por fin.

-Tengo mis recursos- mentí un poco para controlar la situación.

-Ya…- no se lo tragaba- Me lo habrás robado como…

-¡Esa no es la cuestión!- la corté, machacando las palmas sobre la mesa, doliéndome al más no poder- Dime, ¿qué te traes entre manos?

-No me traigo nada- notaba perfectamente cuando mentía.

-Mentira- le hice cara- y lo sabes. ¿Puedes decir por una vez en tu vida la verdad?- solo quería aquello- Solamente una jodida vez, te lo pido.

-La verdad quieres entonces, ¿no?- asentí- La verdad es que no deberías de haber encontrado esos papeles… aun.

-¿Aún?- ¿qué significaba aquello?

-Tengo que seguir con las tareas- la pillé del brazo antes de que diera un paso fuera de la sala e hice que me mirara- Suéltame- ordenó.

-No hasta que me digas LA VERDAD- remarqué las palabras- Jade, tu madre vino esta mañana a verme. Estaba preocupada de que hicieras alguna tontería.

-Tranquila, no lo haré- se deshizo de mi agarre- Las cosas que haga yo, no son de tu incumbencia…

-Si lo son cuando me presentas unos papeles con la multinacional a mi nombre. Una multinacional que no quiero para nada.

Me miró, se acercó un poco más y susurró con su mirada puesta en mis ojos:

-Lo siento, pero ya están en manos de un juez que las hizo oficiales.

Abrí los ojos como platos, comenzando a seguirla cuando me dijo aquello:

-Tienes que estar de broma.- me ignoraba-¡Jade! ¡Jade!- la volví a parar al segundo intento- Si me estás metiendo en un lio para vengarte de todo lo que te hice, déjalo, te lo pido. Preferiría estar en la cárcel mañana mismo por toda mi vida antes de que llegaras a perder la empresa- Jade me miró, pero no dijo nada durante un rato- Sé que estás dolida- rompí el silencio que había entre nosotras- pero por favor, si es verdad lo que he leído, que todo estará oficialmente bajo mi nombre…terminarías con nada.

Abrió la boca, pero solo llegó a decir:

-Tengo que irme.

No la seguí. Oficialmente, estaba muy cansada de todo aquello. ¿Era aquella una broma? ¿Una trampa quizás? No lo sabía, solo conocía una cosa, que con Jade dolida, cualquier cosa podía ser posible. Me había dado muchos golpes y si aquel era otro más, lo recibiría y me curaría como había hecho con los demás golpes.

Salí del edificio, papeles aún en mano y me dirigí hacia el coche, parándome un momento antes para mirar hacia el edificio. El único gran error del que siempre me arrepentiría en mi vida sería aquel: ver entrado en aquel edificio a llevar a cabo mi absurda venganza.

Volví de nuevo hacia el hospital donde Trina y mamá seguían aún hablando y recordando los viejos tiempos. Era increíble ver aquella imagen. Volver a ver a la familia unida, como si nada hubiera pasado. Que ojala hubiera sido de aquella manera. Papá hubiera muerto quizás, pero yo no me habría obsesionado con buscarle tres pies al gato y tener una venganza épica ante lo que había sido toda mi desdicha. Vivir una vida normal, trabajar quizás en algún lugar apartado de allí, quizás hasta podría haber elegido el puesto de administración ejecutiva que me habían ofrecido tras terminar la carrera ante mis increíbles notas. Haber conocido a Jade, ante unas circunstancias diferentes. Que todo hubiera sido diferente, hubiera sido incluso bueno si lo llegaba a pensar.

A la hora de cenar, Trina se ofreció a ir en busca de comida más saludable de la que servían en el hospital y tras la aprobación del doctor se dirigió hacia el restaurante de pasta Italiana que tanto le encantaba a mamá, dejándonos a ambas solas en el hospital. Habíamos estado la mayoría del tiempo hablando, riendo, escuchando la vida que había llevado Trina en Londres, cosa que me había hecho un poco olvidar el lío de la empresa cuando recibí una llamada desconocida.

-¿Quién es?- me observó mamá.

-Número oculto- me alejé un poco, acercándome al ventanal de la habitación para atender la llamada- ¿Dígame?

-Tori…- todos los músculos del cuerpo se tensaron cuando escuché la manera en la que me llamó- Tori…- Jade sonaba rota, vacía, sin espíritu- Lo siento…

-Jade, ¿qué pasa?- me empecé a preocupar.

-Lo siento mucho, de verdad- escuché como su lengua se trababa- Jade, ¿estás borracha? Dime ahora mismo donde estás, iré a buscarte.

-No- respondió al segundo- No puedes venir, no, por favor, te lo ruego.

-Jade…- sentía el corazón en un puño y dolía mucho- Jade, por lo más sagrado, ¿qué vas a hacer? No hagas ninguna tontería- escuché de repente el sonido del tren seguido por barullo de la gente- Jade…

-Prométeme una cosa…

-Lo que sea- prometería el cielo si hacía que todo aquello terminara bien.

-Prométeme que cuidarás de todo lo que tengo… como dicta los papeles….

¡Los papeles! Dios, iba a hacer algo estúpido, como había temido su madre y no podía hacer nada. Ni siquiera sabía que decir o que hacer.

-Jade, por favor….- tenía la garganta seca, me costaba hablar.

-Prométemelo…- susurró casi rogándome en el acto.

Tomé aire profundamente, intentando mantener la compostura para controlar la situación y asentí:

-Lo prometo, pero por favor, Jade… No hagas nada idiota, por favor….

-Lo siento, de verdad…

-Jade…

-Te amo, Tori…

La llamada se cortó de repente y sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba. No quería pensar en lo peor, pero no podía dejar de pensar en ello. Corrí fuera de la habitación, saliendo incluso fuera del hospital, dejando mamá atrás que me miraba extrañada. Necesitaba aire fresco, la brisa de la calle. Entonces volvería a hablar con Jade al teléfono y me diría que había sido una broma y que nada le había pasado.

Entonces, como si fueran a la guerra, observé al final de la calle como la gente empezaba a remolinarse sobre algo y como si fuera un huracán, tres doctores y un par de auxiliares, salieron corriendo del hospital en dirección al barullo de gente. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Perdona- paré a un curioso que corría hacia el lugar- ¿qué pasó?

-Alguien se ha suicidado al parecer…

Ni siquiera me dio tiempo a mirar al curioso de nuevo cuando salí corriendo hacia el barullo de gente. Corrí y corrí, apartando al personal del medio que cada vez se hacía más y más difícil a causa de que empezaban más y más a curiosear. Asique, me costó mucho cuando me abrí paso entre la gente hasta llegar a la zona cero del lugar.

Un coche, completamente hecho chatarra estaba tirado a un lado de la calzada. Observé entonces alrededor y vi el cine al aire libre que había improvisado, la película donde dos extraños se intercambian asesinatos en un tres.

-¡JADE!- corrí hacia el coche- ¡Jade!

Mi mente pedía que no fuera, pero lo era cuando me asomé por la ventanilla del copiloto y la vi. Comencé a llorar de frustración ante no saber que hacer, ni siquiera podía moverme. No podía ser, no podía haberse intentado suicidar, simplemente no podía. No podía perderla, no podía estar allí de nuevo, no podía pasar otra vez por lo mismo.

-Jade.-Alcé la mano para poder sacarla de allí, pero un par de manos me sacaron del coche- NO, NO.

-Señora, debe alejarse, el coche va a explotar.

-No, por favor, no- le rogué.

Pero antes de que me dijera otra palabra más, los dos caímos al suelo ante la explosión del coche.

-NO

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, solo pude quedarme allí, parada, mirando como ardía, viendo como Jade se iba de mis manos para siempre…. Siempre.

Después de aquello, no recuerdo nada más. Solo que cuando me quise dar cuenta, Cat me aguantaba entre sus manos y un coche, aun humeante, estaba ante mis ojos:

-Jade…- solo alcancé a decir cuando volví a mí.

-Tori…- Cat me observó- ¿Cómo estás?- mi mirada se encontraba muerta, lo notaba incluso cuando no debía de sentir nada.

-Está muerta…- volví de nuevo al coche.

-Tori…

Un policía se nos acercó a ambas y nos extendió algo, una especie de estuve. Cat tuvo que tomarlo por mí.

-Esto estaba en la ropa de la víctima… Lo siento mucho.

Cat lo abrió cuando lo vi por el rabillo del ojo: un colgante, medio derretido con la foto que ambas nos hicimos en Londres en el Big Bang, la primera vez que nos llegamos a besar.

Todo de repente se nubló y sentí morir.


	19. Chapter 18

**CAPÍTULO 18:**

Cuando abrí los ojos, pareció que me había despertado de un sueño. Nada parecía real, ni siquiera parecía que lo que estuviese viendo fuera real. Dos monitores me rodeaban controlando las pulsaciones de mi corazón y mi estado. La habitación debería de ser de observación, porque era prácticamente la mitad de donde estaba mamá. Me fui a levantar, pero noté que también me habían puesto suero por via intravenosa.

-Hey- me sobresalté cuando escuché a Cat, sentada a mi lado.

-¿Dónde estoy?- pregunté confusa.

-Observación, te desvaneciste y casi… quedaste sin vida…- intenté recordar, pero los recuerdos solo aparecían borrosos en mi mente- ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?

-Bien, supongo- alcé mi mano para refregarme los ojos cuando noté que la tenía vendada- ¿Qué me pasó?- Cat se quedó callada un momento antes de levantarse para sentarse a mi lado en la cama- Espera…

Mi mente de repente despertó. El coche, la llamada, Jade sin vida en el coche, la explosión. Tuve que dejarme caer sobre la cama mareada. No había sido un sueño, había sido una experiencia real, demasiado real, una experiencia que me llevaba a la realidad más absoluta:

-Jade…- susurré.

Cat tomó de su bolsillo el colgante de antes y me lo señaló:

-Lo tomaste tan fuerte que lo tuvieron arrancar prácticamente de tus manos…

-Está muerta- no me importaba mi mano, había pasado algo peor.

-Tori…-Cat se acercó, rodeándome con sus brazos- Lo siento…

En aquel momento fue cuando no pude más y me derrumbé del todo, comenzando de nuevo a llorar:

-Se ha ido…

-Tori, mírame- Cat me tomó, obligándome a mirarla- Jade no querría que estuvieses así, ¿entendido? Tienes a Trina que en el momento que te derrumbaste vino a ti. He tenido que obligarla a que vaya por tu madre porque quería estar aquí hasta que despertaras…. Y tienes a tu madre… no te derrumbes ahora…

¡Knock, knock!

Ambas nos incorporamos y miramos hacia la puerta. Beck y un chico de piel morena. Miré a Cat, que tampoco parecía tener ni idea de lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Se puede?- Beck fue el primero en acercarse.- ¿Cómo estás?- no contesté, ¿qué estaba pasando en realidad?- ¿Podemos hablar?

-Beck, creo que este no sería el mejor momento- Cat salió en mi ayuda.

-Es importante- respondió Beck- Es sobre… el legado de Jade… y su empresa.

La bombilla se encendió en aquel momento. La empresa, ¿lo habría pensado todo? ¿Se iba a suicidar y había planeado esto para que terminara todo conmigo? No entendía nada de que lo que está pasando.

-Me dejó la empresa porque sabía que iba a suicidarse- todos se giraron hacia mí cuando abrí la boca- ¿Por qué?

-Esa es la cuestión, Jade- el otro chico se acercó- Soy Andre Harris y Jade me confió… las cosas para que todo debiera ser como debiese.- abrió su maletín y sacó un sobre grande que me entregó- todo lo que necesitas saber está en este sobre, Victoria…

Miré a Andre un momento y luego al sobre:

-¿Qué hay aquí?

-Jade solo me pidió que te lo entregara, Victoria… No sé nada más.

Miré a Cat, Beck, Andre y finalmente al paquete de nuevo. No quería abrirlo, no quería ver lo que Jade me abría preparado, no quería que nada de eso estuviera pasando. Solo quería volver a dormir y que al despertar, Jade estuviera allí, aunque estuviese aún enfadada conmigo.

-¿Tori?- Cat me tomó de la mano- Si no quieres, está bien, no tienes por qué.

Pero si tenía por qué hacerlo. Jade había estado muy rara conmigo estos últimos días. ¿Y si había planeado algo? Al igual que no quería vivir aquella realidad, necesitaba respuestas a las preguntas de lo que estaba pasando.

-Está bien, lo haré…- dije finalmente.

-¿Estás segura?- Cat preguntó una vez más.

-Lo estoy- asentí una vez más,- pero necesito estar a solas.- iba a ser demasiado duro verla una vez más "viva" estando sola, no necesitaba compañía que lo hiciera peor.

-Está bien, te dejaremos a solas, Tori.- Beck se despidió, saliendo.

-¿Estarás bien?- Cat se volvió hacia mí antes de marchar.

Asentí:

-Sí… solo, ¿por qué no vas en busca de mi hermana Trina?

-Le diré que has despertado.

Cat también se marchó, pero Andre se quedó atrás y se acercó a mí cuando ambos estábamos ya a solas:

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté.

-Victoria… Jade me pidió que te diera algo más- sacó un sobre con más papeles- Aunque creo que me dijo que tu sabrías de lo que es- lo abrí enseguida, de nuevo, los papeles de la empresa a mi nombre, esta vez, firmados por un notario- Son los oficiales…- y antes de que dijera algo, me cortó- Lo entenderás cuando veas lo que hay en el otro, ¿vale?

No dije nada. Simplemente, asentí para que me dejara sola.

Tomé el paquete y nerviosa ante lo que me fuera a encontrar, lo abrí con manos temblorosas. Dentro, una pequeña caja, papeles y una Tablet. Tomé primero la caja y la abrí. Era una botella pequeñita. Dentro, una pequeña caracola y lo que parecía el Big Ben también en miniatura en lo que parecía una playa; junto con un papel: "algo azul, algo prestado, algo nuevo, algo viejo". Guardé la pequeña caja entre mis manos cuando sentí ganas de vomitar.

Abrí entonces los papeles. Era una especie de testamento con el nombre de Jade. En él, prácticamente, me dejaba todo lo que era de ella: su casa, su trabajo, su dinero, su puesto; todo, sin posibilidad de poder ser tomado de mí por alguna irregularidad. LO había planeado todo. Se iba a suicidar y ni siquiera tuve tiempo de poder arreglarlo.

Tomé entonces la Tablet y la encendí. Enseguida, solo una cosa apareció en la pantalla, un video sin nombre. Después de todo lo que había pasado, me daba miedo darle, pero me mataba saber que sería.

-Hola, Tori- escuchar su voz, volver a verla me hizo temblar de nuevo- Si estas viendo finalmente este video significa que bueno… las cosas han ido de mal en peor- estaba en su despacho y tan bella como siempre- Las cosas han ido de mal en peor después de que descubriera lo que me hiciste… y la verdad es que no puedo con todo esto.-sentí mis ojos quemar, queriendo llorar- La primera vez que te conocí, nunca pensé que me llegaría a colar por alguien como tú. Dios sabe que me resistí al máximo, incluso intenté encontrar maneras de olvidarte, pero no podía…. Al igual que te pasó a ti, ¿no?- cerré los ojos y noté como mis lágrimas empezaban a caer. Me resguardé en la cama, tomando la Tablet en mis manos, como esperando que Jade me tomara para estar allí con ella- Me pongo a pensar y no entiendo exactamente que pasó. Me dijiste que quisiste parar, pero aun así, pienso en cada vez que te pregunté para que me dijeras la verdad y, sin embargo, me seguiste mintiendo a la cara…- miró directamente a la cámara y como si estuviera allí, dijo- Y siendo así, aun intento encontrar alguna razón para poder olvidar todo y seguir para darnos una segunda oportunidad…

-Deberías haberlo intentado…- susurré, llorando como una niña pequeña.

-Tori… lo siento. Siento no haber podido arreglar las cosas, preguntar cuando iba sabiendo más y más de lo que pasaba porque quizás, de esa manera, hubiera podido arreglar las cosas entre nosotras… al menos, es lo que quiero yo llegar a creer… Ahora ya es demasiado tarde… ya que estas viendo este video.- abrió su mano derecha y enseñó el mismo tarrito que tenía yo ahora- Fue un regalo que me hizo mi padre por mi cumpleaños. Tiene una larga historia sentimental para mí…- sonrió levemente y lo metió en la caja- La primera vez que llegué a ser feliz con mi padre, con la caracola y la playa… y la primera vez que llegué a ser feliz con el amor de mi vida, con el Big Ben- me sequé las lágrimas y agarré el estuche- nunca lo pierdas, por favor… Recuérdame por él y nada más, por favor.

-Lo haré- asentí.

-Bueno… supongo que es hora de terminar todo esto porque… ¿qué más pedir? ¿Qué cuides perfectamente de mi casa, de la empresa? Eres Victoria Vega, llevas el triunfo en las venas… sé que lo harás estupendamente…. Te amo, Victoria… Hasta siempre…- fondo en negro.

Y ahí estaba. Todo lo que Jade y yo habíamos llegado a ser había quedado resumido en aquel video y a este momento. Había perdido a Jade y todo lo que me había ayudado a ser feliz alguna vez en mi vida.

-¿Tori?

Cat y Trina entraron poco a poco en la sala, pero nada más tuve Trina delante de mí, la abracé y comencé a llorar, a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho. Lo necesitaba. Quería echarlo todo fuera, quedarme sin energía y quería desahogarme por siempre.

Cuando desperté notaba mis ojos hinchados, casi me costaba poderlos mantener abiertos lo suficiente para saber que pasaba. Por suerte, nada más comencé a moverme, noté una mano tomándome la mía. Me giré y ví que era mamá, que me tomaba de la mano, sentada en una silla de ruedas:

-Mamá- la miré preocupada- Deberías de estar en la cama.

-Cariño, estoy bien. Dos días han sido suficientes para poder recuperarme…

-¿Dos días? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?

-Un largo tiempo…- simplificó- ¿Cómo estás?- no tenía ni idea, realmente no tenía ni idea de cómo estaba- Trina me contó las noticias, ¿qué piensas hacer?

-No puedo aceptarlo, mamá, no es mi compañía…

-Jade te lo dejó por algo…

-No me lo merezco, mamá. ¿Te merecerías algo que estuviste meses atrás a punto de arruinar?

-Tori, cariño, escúchame, por favor…- asentí lentamente, aunque era para nada, no iba a aceptarlo- Jade confiaba en ti y si fue su decisión dejarte todo, creo que deberías de aceptarlo.

-Pero mamá…

-Piensa que es tu manera de honrar su memoria…- tragué saliva, incómoda cuando la escuché- piensa que es tu manera de remendar lo que hiciste, haciendo lo que ella quería...- suspiré- ¿Pensarás al menos en lo que te he dicho?

-Intentaré- me encogí de hombros cuando me di cuenta de que había un gran ramo de flores a cada lado de mi cama- ¿quién me envió flores?- mamá me miró un momento, asustada de hablar-¿Qué?

-Fue el padre de Victoria…

-¿Qué?

-Vino ayer- respondió de repente- Quería hablar contigo, pero como seguías durmiendo, dijo que volvería otro día… cuando mandó estas flores…

-No lo entiendo…

-Ha perdido a su hija, entiéndelo…- la miré, ambos habíamos perdido a alguien, podría entenderlo.- ¿Por qué no te descansas otro poco mientras que voy en busca de algo para que puedas comer?- asentí- Deberás estar hambrienta y además, necesito visitar otras plantas que no sean esta parte del hospital.

-Está bien, mamá- sonreí, como había echado de menos verla con tanta vitalidad.

Holly se marchó, dejándome a solas de nuevo en la habitación. Miré a mi alrededor, todo se sentía de repente raro. Había vivido estas semanas tan ajetreada que parecían ser un sueño del que no estaba segura de que me hubiera levantado. Sentía que ya no vivía de la misma manera en la que había vivido. Era todo muy extraño para mí, ni siquiera sabía como explicarlo.

-¿Se puede?- giré la cabeza cuando me encontré a Edward West en persona.

-Señor West- me alcé un poco en la cama- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-Por favor, llámame Edward- ¿Edward? ¿Desde cuándo era tan bueno?- Y… venía a ver si podíamos hablar.- recordé las palabras de mamá y asentí- Gracias- tomó asiento a mi lado- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… supongo- como había dicho, ni siquiera sabía como sentirme.

-Está bien, tranquila- por suerte, él lo notó y no prosiguió- El caso es que… quería hablarte de… lo que decidió Jade en su testamento.

-Si viene a tomar la industria, es toda suya- no la quería, no la merecía y si Edward iba a tomarla, yo se la dría encantada- No la quiero, de verdad…- pero este me negó.

-En realidad, Victoria, quería que la tomaras- ahora si que no podía entender nada- Jade confiaba en ti, hasta le ayudaste en varias ocasiones, creo yo saber- tenía razón- Es por esa razón por la que quiero que sigas tu al mando.

-Pero no la merezco…- éste respiró profundamente, sacando un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y tomando una pastilla.- ¿Está bien?

-El corazón, ¿recuerdas?- asentí, lo hacía perfectamente- El caso es que no sé cuanto tiempo podría quedarme, Jade. Los médicos no tienen ni idea de lo que tengo y posiblemente podría morir mañana o dentro de treinta años… De una u otra manera, nunca podría encontrar persona mejor que tú para dirigir la que ha sido mi empresa por tantos años…- bajó su mirada y sonrió- Podría haber sido tu empresa también si yo hubiera hecho las cosas como era debido…

-Señor West…

-Te he dicho que me llames por mi nombre- bromeó con una sonrisa- Y tómalo como una manera de decirte lo siento a ti y a tu padre, ¿vale?- no dije nada, asentí- Por tu padre y por Jade…

-Por mi padre y por Jade.

Y bueno, no es que las cosas podrían ser mejor o peor cuando te pasa una cosa así, pero para mí, fue como darle una vuelta a mi mundo. De la noche a la mañana, todo cambió en mi vida. Tres semanas después de nuestra charla, Edward West dio una rueda de prensa internacional. Reporteros de todas partes del mundo vinieron solo para poder conocer la noticia: Victoria Vega iba a ser la nueva presidenta de las Industrias West.

-Tras el fallecimiento de mi hija, Jade West el pasado mes, se ha tomado por fin la decisión de quien sería su predecesora en para nuestra Industria.- se giró un momento hacia mí, que hasta ese momento, había intentado no mirar a los miles ojos curiosos que me observaban y respondió- Victoria Vega no es solo la persona más indicada para dirigir la empresa, si no la persona que mi hija eligió para confiar- lo miré cuando empezó a decir aquello- La persona que más quería en el mundo y la persona que confió llevará hasta la gloria lo que hasta hace poco tiempo fue de mi hija. Victoria- me indicó para que me acercara- Bienvenida.

Aquella fue la primera vez en mi opinión en la que nos abrazamos. Hasta aquel punto, siempre habíamos mantenido nuestra distancia, pero aquella vez, pareció que las cosas habían cambiado. Noté hasta incluso humanidad en aquel abrazo.

Después de aquello, pareció que todo fue a cámara rápida y cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba metida en el despacho de Jade, sentada en su lugar, rodeada de Cat y Trina. Era extraño estar allí, todo se hacía extraño aún. Jade estaba tan presente en aquel lugar que me hacía casi imposible concentrarme en otra cosa que no fuese en su presencia, en su olor en cualquier cosa en la que estaba.

-Vaya, nunca pensé que te vería en una situación como esta- Trina intentó bromear, pero sabía perfectamente que sus palabras tenían para mi diferente significado.- Ya me entiendes, Tori.

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco- miré alrededor, no sabiendo exactamente que esperar- Es solo que…. Se siente extraño, ¿sabes? No tener a Jade aquí, estar en su sitio…

-Jade estaría orgullosa de ti, Victoria- se adelantó entonces Cat- Solo piensa que estás honrando su memoria.

Honrando su memoria, pensar que aquello sería lo que ella hubiese querido Jade, siempre igual. Todo el mundo me había dicho lo mismo durante aquellas semanas y lo odiaba. Sí, quizás era lo que Jade hubiese querido, pero no lo que yo hubiese querido. Yo hubiera querido que ella se hubiera quedado, que yo hubiera terminado en la cárcel quizás, o haciendo quizás trabajos comunitarios como había pasado con Robbie, del que no sabía nada desde que lo pillaron. Cualquier cosa hubiera sido mejor que no tenerla alrededor y saber que quizás su muerte, había sido por mi culpa.

O quizás, simplemente era yo, que no podía entender ni comprender por qué había muerto Jade. Había sido un gran golpe en mi vida y quizás, solo quería sentir que todo aquello era una especie de broma y que Jade aparecería por la puerta de un momento a otro:

-Ya- asentí ante aquello- En fin, supongo que necesitaría empezar con todo.- aunque solo tenía ganas de quedarme a solas- Os veré esta noche…- Trina y Cat habían estado muy pendiente de mí también y habían terminado intentando convencerme para ir a cenar y celebrar mi nueva vida.

Asique sin más, ambas me dejaron por fin a solas, tomándome mi nueva vida como jefa de la internacional. Quizás si, estarían orgullosos. Mi padre, todos los que me rodeaban y Jade, donde fuera que estuviese.

He de decir que aquel fue un primer día un tanto raro. Compañeros que me habían visto y habían conocido de mi historia, me trataban diferente. Otros, me hacían un poco la pelota, me lamían el culo, buscando ser más en la oficina. Ahora podía entender a Jade cuando me decía que yo había sido la única capaz de verle como ella era y no una persona a la que tenían que hacer la pelota porque era alguien importante allí.

Cansada y aturdida, pensé en irme a casa, pero Cat y Trina me matarían si no iba a la cena, por lo que me subí a mi coche, dispuesta a dirigirme hacia el restaurante cuando paré de repente. Arriba, en mi despacho había alguien cuando no debería de haber nadie. Salí dispuesta a pararla cuando me paré al verle la cara al intruso, aunque más bien, intrusa. Era Jade. Era su cara, era su rostro.

Corrí y corrí de nuevo a mi despacho y abrí de un empujón solo para encontrarme con un despacho completamente vacío. Había sido mi imaginación, otra vez.


	20. Chapter 19

**CAPÍTULO 19:**

Es increíble las cosas que pueden pasar en un año y medio. Como puedes tener nada y, al día siguiente, ser la persona más influente de todo el mundo. Era extraño, pero aunque a lo primero había dicho que no quería todo aquello, poco a poco hice que me lo mereciera. Poco a poco hice que la producción de la empresa aumentara el doble. Que consiguiéramos tres grandes inversores que hizo que abriéramos dos nuevas industrias en Argentina y Malasia. Nunca antes había estado tan orgullosa de mí misma, incluso el señor West me lo hacía notar cuando empezamos a estar más cercanos. Fue incluso extraño ver como en un año y medio, se empezó a convertir en una figura paterna para mí. Estaba a mi lado, siempre preocupándose de lo que mi madre o mi familia necesitaran, e incluso, mamá y la señora West empezaron a ser amigas otra vez. Pareció que todo lo que había pasado en estos veinticinco años atrás, nunca llegó a pasar y que todo había vuelto a ser…. Normal.

Un año y medio que todo pareció ser normal también para mí. Cat y Trina se convirtieron en mis mejores amigas. No me dejaban nunca estar a solas en momentos en los que podría venirme a bajo y la verdad es que lo agradecía. Agradecía que estuvieran a mi lado y que nunca me hubieran dejado a un lado. Habíamos tenido nuestros altibajos, tanto Cat y yo, como Trina y yo, pero ver como las cosas habían cambiado lo suficiente para poder ganar a mi hermana de vuelta y ganar a una amiga como Cat. Todo era bueno, si me podía permitir decir aquello. Aunque claro, como todas las tragedias, suelen venir los tiempos en los que no puedes evitar recordarlas. Más aún, en el cumpleaños de Jade. Aquel había sido el segundo año que celebraríamos su cumpleaños sin ella y era extraño. La extrañaba, y mucho. Por eso, como había hecho el año anterior, mentí, diciéndoles que tenía que terminar de hacer un par de cosas, y me dirigí hacia el centro comercial. Nadie lo sabía, pero el año pasado había ido a comprarle algo y se lo había llevado a su tumba. Cat y Trina no habían hablado del tema, puesto que los padres de Jade habían decidido celebrarlo a su manera, pero yo no quería olvidar. Asique, como otro año, le compré un pequeño detalle, y me dirigí a solas al cementerio.

No había estado allí desde hacía tiempo, pero es que no podía. Incluso en su entierro, no pude aguantar y tuve que correr fuera de aquel lugar. Asique, volver, y a solas, fue duro:

-Hola, Jade- dije en voz baja cuando me encontré en frente de su tumba- Feliz cumpleaños- intenté sonreír, pero no podía- Te extraño, ¿lo sabes?- tomé el regalo y se lo puse enfrente de su tumba- Aun recuerdo la última vez que estuvimos así en tu cumpleaños. Como extraño eso… Recuerdo lo nerviosa que estaba, deseando que me digieras que no sentías lo mismo, pero no… ambas nos habíamos enamorado de la otra y sin quererlo, ¿no es así?... Ojala lo hubiéramos disfrutado un poco más…

-Jade hubiera dicho lo mismo- me giré asustada cuando escuché la voz de Andre- ¿Te he asustado?

-Un poco- asentí- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Andre?- no lo había vuelto a ver desde que me había entregado el paquete de Jade y, la verdad es que me ponía nerviosa.

-Te vi caminar hacia aquí y…- se calló, no sabía que decir o estaba nervioso por lo que decir- yo…

-¿Estás bien?- me acerqué, pero este enseguida se echó hacia atrás.

-LO siento, pero es que… últimamente he estado teniendo un poco de problemas con algo- miró la tumba y luego a mí- Jade se llevó muchos secretos con ella, pero los secretos que me dejó, son difíciles de mantener….

-¿Los secretos que dejó?- ¿qué quería decir?- Andre, por favor, explícate porque me estás poniendo un poco nerviosa….

Andre suspiró, pero al contrario de lo que pensaba, no dijo nada:

-Mejor me voy…

-Andre…

Antes de que pudiera decir nada, se fue corriendo. Pensé en seguirlo, pero la verdad es que no pensaba que fuera buena idea. Aquello había sido del todo menos normal. Quizás, vendría a mí cuando se tranquilizara un poco, todo el mundo necesita su manera de hacer las cosas.

Me giré de nuevo hacia su tumba y fue entonces cuando noté algo entre los ramos que había en su tumba. Algo pequeño, que brillaba entre las flores. Alargué la mano y lo saqué cuando no me lo podía creer. Era mi anillo, bueno, más bien el que le había regalado a Jade el día de su cumpleaños casi dos años atrás. Miré enseguida a mi alrededor, ¿quién lo había puesto allí? La última vez que se lo había visto, había sido a Jade. ¿Cómo había llegado entonces hasta allí?

Lo guardé en mi bolsillo, lo mejor sería dejarlo así. No debía de ponerme a pensar en cosas que no debía de ser. Había sufrido demasiado estos años atrás y no tenía que quebrarme la cabeza otra vez por lo que era solamente mi mente, pidiendo lo que era imposible.

Subí de nuevo a mi coche y me dirigí hacia el almuerzo que me esperaba con Cat, Trina y Aiden. Este último no había estado tan cercano como Cat y Trina lo había estado, pero lo intentaba estar. ¿Por qué no dejarlo que fuera mi amigo también?

-Siento la tardanza- respondí cuando llegué y los tres ya habían incluso pedido algo de beber- Las cosas en la empresa están del todo menos tranquila.

-Bueno, ¿qué esperar cuando has conseguido nada más y nada menos que un contrato multimillonario con una de las mejores empresas de internet.- Aiden bromeó, acercándome un vaso de champán recién echado.

-Bueno, también es verdad- admití- ¿habéis pedido?

-Solo algo de beber- respondió Trina- Íbamos a pedir y decir que tu pagabas después, pero pensamos que iba a ser un poco… sois gilipollas por nuestra parte.

-Gracias por pensarlo- reí, sentándome entre ella y Aiden.- Aunque la verdad es que… querría invitar hoy…

-¡Estupendo!- Cat saltó de repente- Camarero, champán de ese que trae oro dentro, por favor.

-¡Hey, Hey, tampoco te pases!- no es que no pensara que sería buena idea, pero la verdad es que tenía otra cosa en mente que no tenía ni idea de cómo se lo iban a tomar, pero que aun así, lo solté- Tengo otra razón por la que quiero invitar hoy- respondí cuando en una mirada, Trina me entendió.

-¿Estás segura?- enseguida me lo dijo.

-Segura- Aiden y Cat me miró, sin saber de qué se hablaba- Celebremos hoy su cumpleaños- ambos lo entendieron al momento- Por favor, necesito saber que está aun presente.

Me espera que alguno de los dos empezara a decir que era algo muy arriesgado, que no debía de seguir pensando en Jade, pero ambos asintieron en ello.

-Me gustaría celebrarlo de nuevo- admitió Cat- yo también la echo de menos y creo que recordarla de vez en cuando, nos vendría bien…- miramos a Aiden que solo asintió a mi propuesta.

-Tú fuiste la que mejor llegó a conocerla… Seguro que le gustará si nos está viendo- asintió.

-Por Jade- alcé mi copa.

-Por Jade- me acompañaron los demás.

Dije que los demás, cuando escucharan mi propuesta, me llegarían a decir que era una mala idea volver a recordarla con lo mucho que me costó olvidarla, y la verdad es que me hubiera gustado recibir una respuesta como aquella cuando empezamos a celebrar aquel almuerzo barra cumpleaños de Jade. Celebrábamos los buenos momentos vividos, pero también hacía recordar los momentos pasados. Recordaba los momentos que habíamos vivido en Londres, nuestra primera vez en aquel viaje y era demasiado duro para mí. Empecé a beber para olvidar y no dejar que aquellos momentos me arruinaran aquella velada. Desgraciadamente, me pasé.

-Dios, Victoria, para- supe que era malo cuando Trina tuvo que pararme- Es tu cuarta copa ya, deberías de parar….

-Estoy bien- aunque esta tuvo que alargar su brazo para tomarme antes de que mi cara besara el suelo- Bueno, quizás no tanto.

-Te llevo a casa ya- me tomó del brazo, pero la paré, haciendo que Aiden y Cat nos miraran.

-¿Qué pasa?- se adelantó Cat entonces.

-Tori ha bebido demasiado, me la llevo a casa.

-No, quiero quedarme- no se lo iba a poner fácil, por lo que se veía- Yo me iré cuando yo quiera…

-¿Para que tengas un accidente?- Trina salió de nuevo- Ni hablar.

-Chicas- nos paró Aiden- ¿por qué no simplemente te das una vuelta por la manzana mejor? Siempre ayuda cuando estás borracho y en una situación como esta.

-No pienso dejarla sola.

-Pues yo me voy- Trina me agarró.

-Trina- Cat la tomó, alejándola de mí- Déjala, ¿vale? Imagina que estará pasando por su mente ahora…- he de decir que aquello me dolió, no sabía por qué.

-Está bien…- se giró de nuevo- ¿estarás bien?- asentí, intentando anivelarme con el suelo que daba vueltas bajo de mí.- Está bien…

-Muy bien… ahora vengo- me giré hacia Aiden y no sé si por causa de la borrachera, lo besé en los labios y me marché hacia la calle.

Esta estaba abarrotada. Gente que se dirigía hacia sus trabajos, niños que salían en busca de alguna diversión y gente mayor que aprovechaba la tarde en busca de aire fresco. Toda una estampa juvenil si no fuera por una borracha de casi veintisiete años que andaba midiendo la calle de un lado a otro.

-Hey, ¿vas a alguna parte?- un tipo, todo músculos, se acercó de repente, tomándome del brazo y mi espalda, agarrando más allá de mi trasero.- ¿Te importa que te acompañe?

-Déjame en paz- me intenté deshacerme de su agarre, pero entre la borrachera y que era el doble que yo, no podía con él- Suéltame.

-Vamos, déjame ayudarte un poco- me llevó hacia un callejón que había cercano y sabía que lo que quería era todo menos ayudarme.- Sabes que quieres mi ayuda.

Forcejé con él, pero era casis imposible y, cuando me di cuenta, empecé a notar sus manos por partes de mi cuerpo de las que no debería de estar.

-Déjame en paz…- sacando fuerzas de donde no sabia, le propiné un buen rodillazo en sus partes que hizo que me dejara.

Comencé a correr rápidamente. El susto me había hecho despertar y ahora mismo, lo que necesitaba era correr.

-¡Ven aquí!- lo escuché gritar furioso.

Me giré un momento para percatarme de que tenía aun ventaja cuando todo pasó rápidamente. Todo se volvió negro, sentí mi mundo girar a mi alrededor y, de repente, un golpe fuertemente en mi cabeza. Había unas escaleras hacia un sótano de un edificio, no las había visto y cuando me di cuenta, había bajado las escaleras, golpeándome la cabeza contra la puerta de metal que había al final de la escalera. Esperé que el tipo me encontrara, pero mientras iba perdiendo la consciencia, observé algo extraño. Alguien, tapado lo suficiente como para que no lo pudiera reconocer, apareció al comienzo de las escaleras y me miró fijamente.

Lo último que recuerdo fue como alguien me cogía, quizás la persona última, o el tipo que se había querido aprovechar de mí. No sabía quién, solo que al perder la consciencia, éste fue la última persona que ví.

Abrí los ojos poco a poco aun mareada. El golpe en la cabeza había sido duro, aun podía sentir el dolor en mi cabeza y el mareo. Asique me incorporé poco a poco sobre la cama cuando… ¿una cama? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta una cama? Empecé a mirar a mi alrededor y me di entonces cuenta que no estaba en mi casa, ni en la de Cat, ni en la de Aiden. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Me habían secuestrado acaso? Aquel lugar ni si quiera parecía una casa. No había ventanas, ni puertas. Todo parecía estar en el mismo sitio. Solo una especie de ascensor había en medio de la sala. Por lo demás, si parecía una casa, pero por más que miraba, aquello resultaba aún extraño.

Me levanté lentamente intentando aguantar la compostura sin marearme mucho y comencé a andar. En una de las paredes, había fotografías, pero no de las normales que te encontrarías en cualquier casa, si no de Cat, de Trina, de Aiden, de la compañía, los señores West, mamá y yo. Alguien nos había estado vigilando y parecía que por mucho tiempo puesto que la foto que más antigua podía ver había sido la de mi viaje a las Vegas para la segunda gran inversión que hice.

Escuché entonces agua correr. Alguien se estaba duchando. ¿Me atrevería a mirar quien era o correría fuera de aquel lugar? Sentía la curiosidad y, como no, era demasiado tentador para decir que no.

Caminé lentamente cuando escuché que paraba el chorro de del agua. No quería que me pillara. Asique caminé con lentitud, pero no conseguía ver a nadie. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

-Atrás tuya.

La sangre se me heló cuando escuché aquella voz. Era imposible, debía de estar soñando, era imposible. Debía de ser producto del golpee que me había dado en la cabeza. Estaba teniendo alucinaciones. Desgraciadamente, cuando me había mentido a mí solo para regresar ahora de esta manera. Como un espíritu que había vuelto para atormentar.

-Te ves distinta- dije al cabo de un rato, ganándome una sonrisa por su parte.

-Muchas cosas han pasado durante este año y medio- respondió con una media sonrisa, agachando su mirada por un momento- Algunas me han ayudado, otras, simplemente, han hecho que recapacite sobre todo. Sobre lo que pasa, lo que quiero que pase y… lo que pasó- permanecí en silencio mientras la miraba hablar, me parecía irreal volver a estar de esta manera, charlando como si nada hubiera pasado- ¿Qué?

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Me alegro…- su mano permaneció un rato allí, también ella había extrañado aquella sensación, lo notaba- De… deberías de irte…- se levantó, tomando mi bolso de encima de lo que parecía ser un escritorio.

Me quedé en la cama, parada, sin decir ni hacer nada. La miré entonces y asentí, me vendría bien el aire fresco y poder reaccionar como era debido ante lo que se había acabado de revelar. Asique me levanté, tomé el bolso, cuando me paró de repente.

-Pase lo que pase, no digas nada a nadie de que estoy viva… por favor.

-Está bien- no lo diría, quería que me explicara todo primero a mí, los otros podrían esperar su turno- No diré nada- asintió en forma de agradecimiento, dejándome marchar.

Subí a aquel elevador mareada, aturdida, preguntándome si todo esto era real o no real, pero en el momento en el que sentí el aire de la calle, mi cerebro por fin empezó a calibrarse y darme una reacción adecuada. ¡Estaba viva! Jade West, la única persona que sentía que si podía haber salvado, estaba viva. Había estado con ella, sintiendo su piel, sus dedos, su roce y no había sido una alucinación por culpa del golpe o un sueño como había ocurrido durante estos años. Había sido completamente real y ahora sabía dónde vivía. Podría volver y saber que podría estar allí.

Era poca cosa, pero por algo se empezaba.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron y me revelaron de nuevo el mundo exterior, sentí como si las cosas hubieran cambiado. Me sentía alegre de nuevo, feliz. Era extraño como una sola persona te podía cambiar tanto la vida, la manera de pensar, tu vitalidad.

Volví al restaurante cuando observé que aun me esperaban en la puerta Cat, Trina y Aiden asustados.

-¡Tori!- Trina fue la primera en correr hacia mí, abrazándome- ¿dónde has estado? Estábamos preocupados por ti- me miró la cabeza y notó el golpe- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Alguien intentó hacerte algo?

-Trina, Trina- Cat la paró, cosa que agradecí- Déjala respirar, ¿vale?

-Lo siento- me miró- Estaba preocupada por ti, eso es todo.

-Pensó en llamar hasta la policía, pero por suerte, la paré- bromeó acercándose Cat- Cuéntanos, ¿qué pasó? ¿Te caíste?

Miré a los tres. ¿Cómo poder contar que la persona que año y medio había creído muerta, había aparecido en frente de mí y me había confirmado que no había muerto que estaba viva? ¿Cómo decir todo aquello, sabiendo además que es un secreto?

-Me caí- mentí simplemente- La borrachera fue demasiada, pero ahora estoy bien- si era un secreto para Jade, lo respetaría, iría poco a poco, como debía de ser.

-¿Estás segura?- Aunque claro, Trina aun sentía miedo por mí.

-Segura- sonreí de oreja a oreja- Ahora, ¿por qué no vamos a casa o a otro lado? Mañana tengo que trabajar, pero lo único que quiero ahora es tener un poco más de diversión- Aiden, Cat y Trina me miraron sin saber que decir, como si me hubiera vuelto completamente loca- ¿qué?

Pobres, como quería contarle las buenas noticias. Aunque claro, un secreto es un secreto y por ahora, sentía que debía de serlo.

-Nada- Cat pareció que también quería contagiarse de mi buen humor- Tienes razón, hoy debe de ser un día de felicidad y de hacer un par de locuras. Además, si lo dice la jefa, hay que hacer lo que la jefa quiera.

-Gracias- miré a Trina y Aiden, esperando su respuesta.

-Lo que las chicas digan- se adelantó Aiden- Quiera o no, sabéis como hacer una verdadera fiesta.

Trina nos miró y quisiera o no, eran tres contra una.

-Supongo que una película estaría bien. Podríamos ir al cine, invito yo, anda.

-Cine entonces- sonreí.

Cuando estás triste y empiezas a hacer las cosas y te salen mal, siempre te suelen decir que es porque las haces sin ganas, sin vitalidad y, supongo que en aquel momento, aquella teoría se podía aplicar a mí. Había hecho cosas sin ganas y no les veía el sentido. Ahora, que sabía que ella estaba vivía, parecía que mi cielo de nubes, había dejado de existir solo para dejar paso a un auténtico paraíso. ¿Por qué? Podría ser pesada con el tema, pero para mí era lo más importante, que estaba viva.


	21. Chapter 20

**CAPÍTULO 20:**

Cuando muchas veces piensas en cómo te imaginarías tu vida si pudieras estar un tiempo a solas, disfrutar un poco de tranquilidad, nunca te llegas a imaginar cuanto podrías echar de menos a todos tus seres queridos. Las veinticuatro horas del día, siete días a la semana durante todo aquel año y medio que estuve fuera. Cuando pensé toda aquella locura a lo primero, casi me resultó buena. Estaba viviendo una vida que odiaba en parte. Victoria había sido la única que me había traído un poco de luz a mi vida, solo sabiendo que después terminaría quemándome. ¿Por qué no entonces decir adiós a todos y todo por una vez? Podría respirar y podría dejar que las cosas mejorasen por si solas.

Sin embargo, allí estaba, viviendo con el remordimiento de dejarlos, viendo a Tori derrumbada en el hospital, viendo a ms amigos llorar mi pérdida y ver a mamá y papá roto por ello. Nunca pensé que viviendo como había vivido, podía haber llegado al corazón de tanta gente. Aun así, lo que había hecho, lo había hecho. Había buscado a Serena, una chica que con un par de cambios radicales, había aceptado "morir" en mi lugar después de que la diagnosticaran de cáncer. Le ayudé con las deudas que le dejaría a la familia y ella aceptó a morir. Siempre le estaré agradecida por ello, aunque al final, todo resultara ser una mala idea. Una mala idea a la que Robbie me ayudó:

-Quieres que hackee un sistema policial para que cambien tus datos con los de esta chica… Serena- asentí- ¿Por qué debería?

-Porque si fuera por mi padre, ahora mismo estarías muerto en la cárcel- su gesto cambió, mirando alrededor en la cafetería donde habíamos quedado- Hackeaste mi industria por dinero, hazme este trabajo y podrás ganar más de lo que podrías haber tomado de la otra manera.

Robbie me miró, aun inseguro sobre lo que estaba pasando. Desde que había empezado esta reunión, no había cambiado de opinión:

-¿Estás planeando algo?

-¿Es de tu incumbencia?- cuanto menos supiera del tema, mejor iba a ser- Tu solo preocúpate de hacerme este trabajo que yo ya me ocuparé de lo demás.- le extendí la mano, esperando cerrar el trato- ¿Estás dentro o no?

-¿Le afectará a Tori?- me sorprendió que preguntara por ella.

-¿Qué te importa a ti?

-Que yo me cegara con el poder no significa que no me preocupe por ella, que fue el centro de todo esto.-se acercó a mí y bajó el tono- Sé que estás preparando algo, no sé qué, y aunque te lo haré… haré el trabajo; no quiero que Victoria salga herida.

Me levanté sin decir nada, tomé ms cosas y le extendí un papel con lo que tenía que hacer y pagué la cuenta ya de paso:

-Gracias por hacerme el trabajo- no dije que nada más.

Me marché directamente de nuevo a mi despacho aquella tarde.

Mi siguiente parada fue con Andre y los papeles de la industria:

-¿Estás segura sobre esto?- me volvió incluso a preguntar cuando entré a su despacho aquella misma mañana.

-Segura- asentí- Ahora, recuerda, ni una palabra a nadie.

-Aun así no lo entiendo- suspiró- Vas a fingir tu propia muerte solo para desaparecer y poder respirar tranquila un poco.

-Lo haces sonar un poco estúpido- que ahora tengo que admitir que lo fue y mucho- Y no creo que suene tanto como lo dices.

-Lo es, Jade- volvió a decir- Todo esto… Si es por la chica esta con la que salías...- lo paré antes de que siguiera.

-No por Tori.

-¿Segura?- me mordí la lengua, ¿Cuándo me había hecho tan vulnerable para que ahora la gente me pillara a la primera mentira?- Jade, estás dejando nada más y nada menos lo que es un patrimonio neto de más de seiscientos billones a una persona que te ha vuelto tu vida del revés… dime si no es una locura.

Cerré mis ojos, respiré profundamente y me quedé mirándolo un momento:

-¿Alguna vez te has pasado la noche entera pensando en millones de maneras de odiar a una persona, pero solo has encontrado maneras de amarla?-Andre se mordió el labio, no sé si porque había vivido el momento o no, solo sé que en parte, me entendió-Victoria consiguió ganar mi respeto, consiguió ganar mi lealtad y…- mi corazón- todo lo que nadie había conseguido, haciéndome pedazos después y…. ¿Sabes lo que pienso de ella ahora mismo?- sonreí con ironía- Que me encantaría volver corriendo hacia ella, besarla y pedirle que vuelva conmigo.

-¿No sería más fácil que todo lo que estás montando?

-Un corazón roto duele más que arreglar las cosas de esta manera-quedé mirando los papeles por un momento y luego a Andre- No le digas a nadie nada, por favor- asintió- Y los papeles… ¿seguro que ésta es la única copia?

-La única- asintió, aunque después sabría que me mentiría, enviándole una copia a mamá, haciendo que finalmente, llegaran a manos de Victoria- Jade…

-¿Sí?- respiró profundamente y sonrió- te voy a extrañar.

-No te pongas sensiblero- bromeé levantándome, tenía cosas que hacer.- Nos veremos, te lo prometo.

-Eso espero.

Y nos vimos, mucho. Sobre todo porque cuando finges tu muerte, tener a alguien como Andre que sepa tu secreto, ayuda a la hora de mantenerte informada por las cosas que pasan cuando tu no estés. Por él fue que Victoria casi me pilla el día de su investidura como presidenta de la empresa y es por ella que le dejé el anillo en mi "tumba". Andre me había hablado de cómo había sido la única capaz de ir a solas a mi tumba y hacerme aquel pequeño regalo. Se lo debía. Al fin y al cabo, había sido yo la que ahora le había mentido. Me había arriesgado muchas veces a que me vieran, pero no tanto como cuando estuvo en el hospital inconsciente.

Por ese tiempo, yo tendría que haber estado en algún lugar de Malasia, pero no podía dejarla sabiendo lo que le había pasado a Tori. Por ello, cuando no había ni un alma en el hospital y las enfermeras se preparaban para el turno de guardia, me escaqueé entre las puertas de la habitación y la visité. Tenía que dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas porque como había dicho Andre, habían sido una mala idea. Verla allí, tendida, tan mal. Todo había sido por mi culpa. Quería quedarme allí, con ella, pero a la misma vez, quería pensar un poco en mí.

-Lo siento- fue lo único que pude decirle antes de salir corriendo.

Después de aquello, viajé alrededor del mundo. Malasia, Tokio, Hong Kong, España, Buenos Aires, Alaska, Alemania. Hice todo lo que había en mi lista: estuve de fiesta hasta caer de puro agotamiento probé todo tipo de drogas, incluso hice las cosas más inimaginables. Mi vida fue un auténtico desenfreno casi un año. Se podría decir que disfruté de lo lindo, pero al contrario, me sentí más vacía que nunca. Sentí que solo hacía intentos de rellenar un agujero inmenso que tenía en lo más profundo de mi corazón, pero no podía. Asique, puesta al límite, regresé a casa y, con ayuda de Andre, encontré la que se convirtió en mi nueva casa. Me convertí en una especie de refugiada, pero al menos, podía controlar a mi familia y, sobre todo, controlar a Tori cuando la encontré el día de mi cumpleaños.

-Va a ir de nuevo a tu tumba, ¿sabes?- había llegado aquel día Andre a mi casa.

-¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?- sabía lo que me estaba pidiendo, pero no podía hacerlo, aún no- Las cosas están bien sin m presencia.

-¿Estás segura?

-Lo estoy- respondí tajante- Sí, sé que la jodí marchándome de aquella manera, pero las cosas han vuelto a su cauce. Tori a mejorado la empresa en más de un veinte por ciento. Mamá y papá incluso parecen pasar más tiempo juntos y, la verdad, si todo esto es a causa de mi "muerte"- entrecomillé- Déjalo estar.

-Tan testaruda como siempre- sonreí- Solo… hazme un favor.

-¿Qué?- señaló el anilló que me regaló en mi cumpleaños.

-Nunca te has desecho de él... será porque ella te importa aún- no me dejó que lo corrigiera- solo hazme un favor y, tanto como te importa aún, mira como aún le importas a ella…

-No pienso verla- no podía mirarla a los ojos aunque pudiera.

-Entonces le diré tu secreto.

-No te atreverás.

Se giró hacia el ascensor y, antes de marcharse, me miró fijamente:

-Voy a esperarla y, si no vas a verla… te apuesto a que tu secreto será expandido por los siete mares del universo- no tenía razón lo que estaba diciendo, pero entendía la amenaza.

Preséntate o estarás viva de nuevo.

Desgraciadamente, el orgullo era más fuere que el miedo, asique, allí me encontraba, camuflada lo suficiente para pasar desapercibida y observar así la escena. Como dijo una vez Andre, allí estaba, de nuevo en mi tumba, celebrando si se podía decir, mi cumpleaños. Hasta aquel momento no me había importado pasarlo sola, pero cuando la vi allí, de aquella manera, no pude evitar sentirme aún más vacía.

Entonces vi a Andre y no pude evitar acercarme, se lo iba a contar, pero tan pronto vio que depositaba mi anillo sobre la tumba, corrió fuera de allí, aprovechando también el momento para que Victoria no me viera. Quería decirle que estaba viva, pero por aquel momento, solo le haría la señal para que supiera que estaba viva. Por lo que le dejé el anillo.

Por suerte o por desgracia, según lo quieras mirar, después de aquello no pude evitar seguirla y ver que hacía. Vi cómo se reunía con los demás, bebían y celebraban. Sonreí en aquel momento de tristeza, los echaba de menos, y muchísimo.

Y, bueno, después de aquello, ocurrió lo que ocurrió. Vi como Victoria abandonaba el sitio borracha y como, nada más salir, un tipo se fijó en ella. No iba a dejar que nada malo le pasara y si aquel tío tenía ganas de algo más, desde luego, que no pensara hacerlo con Victoria. Asique cuando llegó al callejón y vi como perseguía a Victoria, me lancé sobre él, aturdiéndolo. Desgraciadamente, llegué tarde por Victoria y esta calló por las escaleras que había en el callejón. Corrí hacia ella y pensé en llamar a alguien, pero ¿quién? Y más aún, era un fantasma, ¿cómo iba a llamar un fantasma a nadie? Tampoco la podía dejar allí, tirada e inconsciente, por lo que la tomé como pude y sin que nadie nos viera, la llevé a mi "piso".

¿Era una buena idea? Ni siquiera lo sabía, pero si podía saber algo, es que por lo menos, había conseguido dar un poco de luz a la vida de Victoria. Ver su rostro cuando me vio, observar la manera en la que sus ojos se aseguraban de que no era un simple espejismo, me aseguró de que había sido buena idea. Además, si de una cosa estaba segura es que por mucho que a ella le rogaran, nunca diría mi secreto.

Asique, allí me encontraba, de nuevo a solas cuando Victoria se marchó, preguntándome el ahora qué de la situación. ¿Volvería? ¿Debía de visitarla? ¿Qué pasaría ahora con nuestra relación? No había salido mucho de aquel sótano ya que Andre me ayudaba con las compras y demás, pero la noche se hacía cada vez más larga cuando más y más pensaba en Victoria y como seguiría.

Sintiéndome como una especie de superhéroe, me vestí y cerca de las cuatro de la madrugada, puse camino a casa de Tori. Las calles estaban lo suficientemente vacías como para caminar sin problemas, aunque el gran problema era como entrar en su casa, desde que claro, no podía ser pillada si no querían que llamaran a la policía los vecinos. Aunque claro, después de un año, escapando de las situaciones más peliagudas, un poco de movimientos parkour aprendí y con ayuda de una ventana abierta en la parte posterior de la casa, entré silenciosamente, buscando con la ayuda de las pocas luces de la casa, su habitación, un poco de misión imposible si podía decirlo.

La encontré al final del pasillo. Había dejado las cortinas abiertas y la luz de la luna iluminaba parte de su torso y su rostro. Se veía tan bella allí dormida. No pude evitar sonreír, aunque mi corazón se encogió cuando vi lo que tenía agarrado en sus manos: la botella regalo que le mandé a crear. Se había quedado dormida agarrándola.

Me acerqué a ella, sentándome casi en el suelo y alargué una mano hacia su rostro. Quería tocarla, pero sentía que si lo hacía, la rompería.

No pude evitarlo de todas maneras, cuando al primer tacto, Victoria despertó:

-Hey, hey, soy yo…- susurré tranquilizándola.

Victoria me miró asustada, pero el momento en el que sintió mi mano sobre su rostro, se tranquilizó al momento:

-Jade…- dijo adormilada- ¿Estoy soñando?- sonreí de ternura.

-Yo creo que ahora mismo soy muy real- me permití bromar un poco- Lo siento, solo quería verte, no pretendía despertarte.

-No importa- sonrió dejando caer su rostro sobre mi mano- Es solo que aún no puedo creer que estés aquí- bajé la mirada, no orgullosa de aquello y tomé el regalo.

-Tiene un significado oculto, ¿sabes?- confesé mirándola a los ojos.

-¿Lo tiene?- asentí.

-Es un regalo especial que me hizo mi padre, un momento que nos unió para siempre- sonreí- Solo quería que tuviese el mismo… significado también para ti y para mí…

-Es bueno que nunca me haya deshecho de él…- de nuevo nos miramos a los ojos y noté como con una simple mirada, me pedía que me quedase.- Jade…

-Debería de irme- pero tan pronto como me puse de pié, me tomó la mano y me acercó a ella de nuevo- Victoria, por favor…

-Escúchame, por favor…- me rogó entonces.

-Está bien…-se lo debía en cierta manera.

-Todas las noches me dormía pensando en que cuando despertara, encontraría tus ojos, tu boca, tu sonrisa, cerca de mí…- tragué saliva, intentado no emocionarme, pero era imposible escuchándola contar como la había herido- Por favor… quédate…

-Me quedaré…

Ni lo dudé un solo momento. Mentiría si llegase a decir que no quería estar cerca de ella, pasar si quiera la noche con ella. Por lo que me puse de pie y me introduje de nuevo con ella en la cama. Tan pronto como esto pasó, noté sus manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, abrazándome fuertemente. Aún no se podía creer que estuviese allí.

-Estoy aquí- la rodeé con mis brazos- No me voy a ir.- le di un beso en la frente cuando se giró hacia mí.

-No vuelvas a irte nunca.

No sabría decir si fui yo o ella la que lo inició, solo supe que nada más dijo aquellas frases, nuestros labios de nuevo se juntaron, besándonos. Había estado con mucha gente en estos meses, pero sentir de nuevo los besos de Victoria, su lengua jugando con la mía, sus dientes mordiendo mi labio inferior, mis pulmones quemando por falta de aire cuando los besos se hacían interminables, me ayudó a volver a nacer aquella noche.

De esta manera, nos quedamos dormidas. Abrazadas, solo importándonos que la otra estuviera al lado. Era simple y a la vez, maravilloso.

A la mañana siguiente, fui la primera en despertarme cuando los primeros rallos de solo empezaban a dar por la ventana. Vi el despertador, en una hora tendría que ir a trabajar. Lo apagué, que por un día, viviera libre. Además, era la jefa de la empresa, alguna que otra libertad se podía tomar.

Me giré hacia ella. Estaba aun dormida, abrazada a mí, no se había movido en toda la noche. Pensé en irme, antes de que hubiera demasiada gente para que me vieran, pero entonces recordé las palabras de la noche anterior. Quería despertar y ver que estaba allí de nuevo. ¿Por qué no esperar un poco? Me las apañaría para poder llegar a mi casa a tiempo y segura. Asique me acomodé de nuevo, le besé en la frente cuando despertó sobresaltada.

-Tranquila- y de nuevo, nada más escuchar mi voz, se tranquilizó.

-Estás aquí…

-Soñabas que estaría aquí cuando despertaras…. Y los sueños pueden cumplirse- buscó mi boca por un beso más.

-Gracias…

-Te lo debía- y era verdad.- ¿Por qué me miras con esa mirada?

-Lo siento… es que… solo puedo pensar en que si es verdad que estás aquí o no.

-Pues lo estoy…- le aseguré una vez más- Y siempre lo estaré para ti…

-Me alegro… y me alegro de que las cosas vuelvan a ser lo que eran- se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño- Podrás regresar las cosas podrán ser como antes.

-Wow, espera, ¿qué estás diciendo?

Una cosa había sido descubrirme ante Victoria, otra muy diferente era hacerlo delante de todo el mundo. Para los demás, aun estaba muerta. Victoria había soñado con mi regreso, estaba segura que habría gente que se habrían alegrado incluso con mi muerte:

-Que las cosas van a ser incluso mejor cuando vuelvas- caminó hacia mí, mirándome extrañada- Porque vas a volver, ¿no?

-Victoria- me levanté, acercándome- Una cosa es que te haya revelado mi verdad. No voy a volver, al menos, no por algún tiempo. Para la gente estoy muerta, y lo voy a seguir estando.

-¿Quieres decir que todo esto es para nada?- me miró enfadada.

-No es para nada…. Mi muerte te afectó, solo quería…

-¿Qué?- gritó, aunque intentó controlarse- Estaba bien antes de que vinieras. Me habría conformado con que siguieras muerta si esto llegaba a significar que no "volverías" bajo tus condiciones.

Respiré profundamente intentando tranquilizarme.

-Esto ha sido mala idea- demasiada si podía decir la verdad.- Solo quería ayudarte, pero se vé que no entiendes aún la razón por la que lo hice.

-Sí, la entiendo- me cortó.

-¡No, no lo haces!-llegó el punto en el que grité- Solo ves lo que hace que las cosas sigan como estaban desde tu punto de vista… olvidándote de mi punto de vista.

-¿Y cuál es tu punto de vista? ¿El de ver a todos devastados por tu muerte?

Pensé en responderle en gritarle lo equivocada que estaba, pero si me había llegado a decir eso, era porque realmente, no podía llegar a entenderme Asique sin más, tomé mis cosas y me marché.


	22. Chapter 21

**CAPÍTULO 21:**

El piso se quedaba pequeño entre viaje y viaje. Me había estado dando vueltas la conversación con Tori en la cabeza desde que había llegado allí y no conseguía hacer nada a derechas. Intentaba no pensar en ello, pero la cosa era aún peor porque me había dado que pensar. ¿De verdad quería vivir toda mi vida en un sótano? Si quería volver a la sociedad, lo único que podía hacer era volver como Jade o empezar mi vida en un lugar nuevo y por alguna razón no podía dejarlo todo y empezar de nuevo. Había estado mucho tiempo fuera y lo podía haber hecho, pero sin embargo, había vuelto.

Suspiré. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. En estos momentos habría acudido a Cat, pero el caso es que no sabía que estaba viva. ¿Sería buena idea revelarle la verdad? Necesitaba hablar con alguien y las únicas personas a las que podía acudir eran Andre o Tori y ninguno de los dos en este momento realmente me podía ayudar. ¿Qué otra cosa me quedaba si quería desahogarme un poco? Volví a tomar las cosas y me camuflé para pasar de nuevo desapercibida. Durante estos años le había estado siguiendo también la pista y si no me equivocaba, estaría a estas horas en el taller, creando. Sabía aprovechar el don que Dios le había dado.

La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado, pero después de tanto tiempo saliendo de en cubierto, me había empezado a gustar porque empezaba a sentirme como en una película de acción. Iba camuflada, siempre entrando cuando nadie me viera y entrar en un taller con cincuenta personas trabajando y llegar al despacho personal de Cat sin que me viera nadie, fue una de las cosas que empezaba a gustarme.

Estaba de espaldas, ocupada en una especie de traje de chaqueta que se veía espectacular. Desde luego, había hecho bien el día que le pedí que me asesorara con mi ropa:

-Se ve que Dios te dio un don impresionante.

Noté primero como todo su cuerpo se tensaba, después se giraba lentamente y me miraba blanca como la pared y directamente, se lanzaba a mis brazos, abrazándome fuertemente, como si me fuera a ir si me dejaba:

-Estás aquí… eres real.- reí cuando la escuché.

-Yo creo que soy muy real, la verdad-posó sus manos sobre mis mejillas, no se lo terminaba de creer- Te eché de menos, ¿lo sabías?

-No estás muerta- seguía sin poder creerlo- no estás muerta…- y por fin se le encendió la luz- ¡No estás muerta!- corrió hacia la puerta cerrando- Dios… ok, explica porque me estoy liando.

-Es una larga historia- intenté resumirle- Necesitaba espacio y sabía que solo podía conseguirlo… de la forma más estúpida.

-Sí que fue estúpida- prácticamente, cerró su puño, dándome un puñetazo en el hombro- No sabes lo mal que lo pasamos todos por tu culpa.

-Es una de las razones por la que me fui- suspiré tomando asiento mientras me masajeaba la zona del puñetazo, no recordaba que fuera tan fuerte- Solo hacía joder las cosas y después de todo, solo la jodería por un par de meses, después, estaría bien….- bajé la mirada- Lo sé, fue estúpido…

Subí de nuevo la mirada, esperando un pequeño discurso sobre el tema, pero no, parecía que me comprendía. Solo sonrió levemente y asintió mientras tomó asiento en su mesa:

-Está bien… todos necesitamos vivir a su manera.

-Gracias- por fin alguien que me llegaba a comprender- ¿Y dónde has estado?

-Viajando, la mayor parte del tiempo… solo hace unos meses que llegué de nuevo a la ciudad.

-¿Vives en la ciudad?- asentí- ¿Dónde? Te tendrían que ver visto alguien.

-Andre, un viejo amigo de la universidad que me ayudaba…

-Espera- me cortó de repente- ¿quieres decir que había gente que lo sabía?

-Solo Andre, y porque fue el que arregló también los papeles y demás que dejé para Victoria.- respondí antes de que por fin me gritara- Si iba a fingir mi muerte, no podía decirle la verdad a muchos.

-Pero…- cayó, esperé que también lo entendiera- está bien, no pasa nada- y lo entendía, cosa que de nuevo agradecía- sigue.

Asentí.

-Me encontró una especie de piso subterráneo. Vivo allí desde que llegué.

-Un piso subterráneo, mola- rió- Y… ¿has hablado con Tori?

Suspiré, eso era otro tema del que debía de ocuparme, pero ni siquiera podía empezar a explicarme en el tema. Aun así, intenté organizar las ideas en mi cabeza y le conté toda la historia de Victoria, desde que la había ayudado en el callejón hasta la charla de aquella mañana:

-Joder… desde luego, no pierdes el tiempo, ¿no es así?

-Ya ves- respiré profundamente.

-¿Y… qué piensas sobre… lo que dijo?- me encogí de hombros.

-Fue la razón por la que vine aquí…- contesté- Me ha dado que pensar. No quiero pasar la vida encerrada, ni tampoco puedo empezar una nueva vida fuera… hay mucho aquí que no quiero dejar escapar y… no tengo ni puñetera idea que hacer.

-Mucho… ¿o algo en particular?

Odiaba cuanto me pillaba de aquella manera.

-Quiero solucionar esto- suspiré- pero…

-No sabes que hacer-a sentí.- Amiga mía…-se volvió a levantar y se sentó delante de mí en la mesa- Al menos, tuviste la decencia de volver a casa.- tuve que reír, la había extrañado y mucho- ¿Y bueno… qué vas a hacer ahora?

Me encogí de hombros:

-Volver a la caverna de Batman- bromeé intentando sonreír al hecho.- No puedo dejar que la gente me vea y la gente que sabe que estoy viva pues…ya sabes.

-Vaya, esperaba que fuéramos a comer.

Me levanté del asiento, sentándome a su lado:

-Siempre puedes venir a mi Fortaleza de soledad.

-Has estado leyendo últimamente demasiados comics…- volví a reír, era bueno volver a sentirse viva- Baja al segundo sótano, te recojo, pido algo de llevar y comemos. No pienso dejarte sola… sobre todo ahora, que sé que estás finalmente viva.

-Como desees… me voy marchando.

Y así, tras veinte minutos de espera, nos encontrábamos rumbo al restaurante más cercano de comida para llevar cuando en una parada de un semáforo, noté algo raro:

-¿Esa es Victoria?- le señalé a Cat en un restaurante cercano.

-Lo es- afirmó- ¿Con quién está?

Observé atentamente, hacía mucho tiempo que no me rodeaba de gente de alto rango, pero si podía recordar una cara como aquella. Engreída y poderosa, era una cara que nunca podría olvidar.

-¿Recuerdas el chico con el que solía salir en la universidad por un par de años?- me asintió- Es su padre, Tobias McWire…

-McWire… me suena.

-Multimillonario, magnate del petróleo, pero muy importante por una cosa- volví a mirarla cuando tuvo que arrancar cuando el semáforo se puso verde- Ataca a empresas con problemas…- no me gustaba donde me estaba llevando esto.

-¿Quieres decir que tu empresa va a quebrar?

-La empresa de Victoria- la corregí- y si está reunida con alguien como él, me temo que algo malo ocurre…- aunque yo no sabía nada de eso- Aunque lo último que escuché es que había firmado un acuerdo multimillonario…

-Sí, con una empresa de internet…- respondió Cat- ¿Quieres que volvamos?

Negué.

-Estoy muerta, ¿recuerdas? Solo haría joderlo- le extendí la mano para que me dejara el teléfono móvil- ¿Cómo se llama la empresa con la que ha firmado el contrato?

-Wert Mic Internacional…- no hizo falta que lo dijera dos veces.

-Un anagrama que al cambiar las letras…

-T McWire…- suspiró cuando me miró- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Nada- respondí- Estoy muerta, ¿recuerdas?

-Hace año y medio que no te veo, pero sigues teniendo la misma cara de tener un plan en la cara que tenías cuando estabas aquí….

No dije nada porque en realidad, algo se me había pasado por la mente. Antes de irme, había estado guardando una parte de lo que ganaba por si un día no aguantaba más y me iba, cosa que había pasado; solo que aunque me había gastado muchísimo, tenía lo suficiente para comprar la empresa de vuelta; además, tenía más razón de poder recuperarla al ser yo la legítima dueña.

Había visto muchas veces el trabajo de ese magnate. Primero les ayudaba a reponerse, tomando poco a poco más acciones cuando más dinero llevaba a las compañías hasta que acababan siendo los propietarios de esta. Mi padre había trabajado mucho en esta, al igual que lo había hecho Tori, no podía permitir que un engreído magnate del petróleo se lo llevara por que estuviera pasando un mal momento la compañía.

Aun así, no sabía qué hacer.

-Si vuelvo las cosas volverán…

-¿A ser como siempre?- Cat me pasó mi pedido, entregándome los cubiertos- Es lo único que puede pasar. Por cierto, está muy bien para ser una especie de bunker anti bombas…

-La verdad es que hice lo que pude…- sonreí mirando a mi alrededor- Y a eso es lo que le tengo miedo, que sea como siempre… pero más raro. Mamá empezará a hacer preguntas, papá me reñirá y suficiente tengo con Victoria. Tuve demasiado tiempo una buena racha, no quiero volver a lo de antes.

-¿Por qué no tendrías problemas conmigo?

-Estás comiendo conmigo sin más…- asintió levemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues sí, la verdad- tragó el mordisco de ensalada cesar y siguió- El caso es que creo que deberías hablar primero con todos... Y si no quieres volver a la realidad, simplemente, irte- me quedé fijamente mirándola, nadie me había dicho eso antes- Jade, no puedes estar toda tu vida pensando que hubiera pasado ni que pasaría, ni que deberías hacer…. No te vuelvas loca…

-¿Y qué hago con todo el mundo?-suspiré.

-Dejarlos ir.- hablaba con sinceridad y me mataba- Para ellos ya estás muerta, Jade. Si vuelves a la vida si, estarán quizás enfadados, pero también aliviados. Si no vuelves…. Simplemente seguirán con sus vidas… Sigue con la tuya, que es lo más importante y es lo que te mata ahora mismo, Jade….

Tenía razón. Si no volvía, las cosas irían tal y como deberían ir si yo siguiera "muerta". Si volvía, las cosas quizás cambiarían, pero seguirían el curso que deberían de seguir. Hiciera lo que hiciera, las cosas iban a ser iguales para todo el mundo.

Cat se marchó horas después, dejándome de nuevo a solas. Solo había hecho volver a la vida para algunas personas menos de dos días y ya las cosas estaban empezando a ponerse jodidamente como estaban antes. Aun así, ahora había algo diferente ahora. Había pasado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada entre fiestas y viajes y me había servido para algo: pensar. Durante mucho tiempo, solo había seguido la mentalidad de mi padre. Ser alguien en los negocios, tener una buena vida, pero sobre todo, ser importante en el mundo de los negocios, nada más. Cuando Victoria llegó a mi vida, empezó a abrirme los ojos a los sentimientos, a los celos, a las alegrías, a las dudas; me mostró una parte que yo ni si quiera había visto en mi vida hasta el momento en el que había llegado. A lo primero me asustó, supongo que por eso tuve la "terrible" idea de "matarme", solo que fue en aquel momento en el que sentí lo que perdía. Nuestros destinos se cruzaron a causa de la venganza, pero eso nos enseñó que a veces, hay mucho más que la venganza.

Había vuelto por ella, lo sabía. Durante estos años había escuchado solo buenas noticias de su empresa. Incluso en la India, cuando casi me ve en el festival del color, las cosas le iban más que bien. Aunque su idea inicial había sido el joderme la vida, me había ayudado mucho en lo personal. Quizás, era la hora de devolverle de alguna manera el favor. Además, era mi empresa, ningún gilipollas iba a tenerla.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando me levanté, las cosas incluso me ayudaron cuando Cat, corriendo prácticamente hacia mi piso, me dio las noticias:

-Victoria… hay noticias.- casi ni podía respirar.

-¿Has venido corriendo?

-Cuando leas esto sabrás por qué- sacó su Tablet y me lo enseñó- Tobías McWire firmará un contrato millonario para la compra de tu empresa…

No sabía que decir, solo podía mirar la noticia. La firma de la vente se haría aquella misma tarde, en una pequeña ceremonia breve, lo que no me cuadraba. ¿Por qué no intervenía papá? ¿Por qué había aceptado Tori vender la empresa de aquella manera? Aunque la gran pregunta era, ¿por qué no me lo había dicho?

-Supongo que aquella era la razón por la que Victoria y él estaban reunidos ayer en aquel restaurante- suspiré aun mirando la Tablet- Tengo que llamarla urgentemente.- Cat me tendió el móvil de nuevo, parándome antes de que yo lo cogiera- ¿Qué?

-No sé exactamente lo que estás pensando hacer, pero… ¿estás segura?

Le quité de la mano el móvil y marqué el número de Tori. No me lo cogió a la primera, asique, volví a marcar otra vez mientras Cat me vigilaba haciendo como la que cogía algo de beber. Por suerte, me lo cogió al segundo toque:

-Dios, Cat, estaba en una reunión…

-¿Con Tobías McWire? ¿El mismo capullo con el que te vi comiendo en el restaurante?- un silencio atronador fue lo único que escuché cuando Tori oyó mi voz- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-No… no es tu empresa, ¿recuerdas?- y de nuevo, iba a la defensiva.

-Aunque no sea mi empresa, tu padre tuvo su parte en ella, deberías de luchar por ella tal y como él hubiese querido- de nuevo silencio- Victoria, te habrá dado muchas promesas, pero te prometo que ninguna de ellas son reales.

-Me prometió que…

-Nada…- respiré profundamente, no debía de enfadarme, no ahora al menos- Escucha… salí con su hijo y conozco a su padre lo suficiente, por favor, no lo hagas.

-No hay otra alternativa, Jade.

-La hay…

-¿Ah, sí?- la escuché tomar aire profundamente- ¿Cuál? No vas a volver por lo que la empresa no la recuperarás. Así, ¿qué? No pienso entregarle la empresa a un puñetero fantasma.

No aguanté mucho más y de pura rabia, lancé el teléfono sin pensar contra la pared del piso.

-¡Oye! Que era mío- Cat salió al rescate, aunque ahora mismo solo quedaban restos de él- ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que te dijo para que terminaras así?

-Ya te compraré uno- respondí- Y lo siento. Es solo que…. El maldito tema de volver a la vida o seguir en el otro lado…. Tori.

-Esa chica te vuelve loca- asentí- Lo he notado, demasiado tiempo. Se nota que estáis hechas la una para la otra- reí con ironía.

-Hecha para la otra…- repetí- Si solo hacemos pelear.

-Es lo que tiene el amor- cerré los ojos e intenté mantener el enfado, pero me había hecho sonreír- Si fuerais tan igual la una a la otra, vuestra relación sería demasiada perfecta, lo sabes…

Tomé aire, la miré y asentí.

-Supongo que mi próxima pregunta es la de si tienes algo para prestarme de ropa.- Cat sonrió de oreja a oreja, volvíamos al juego- Me alegro. Ve a por ella, tengo algunas llamadas que hacer.

-¿Cómo? Te has cargado mi móvil.- me dirigí hacia la mesita de noche y le enseñé el mío- Eres una cabrona.

-Lo siento, pero sabía que si veía que era yo, no me lo cogería- marqué el número de Andre y esperé su voz- Ya te compraré otro tranquila.

-Más te vale.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, subiendo por el elevador. Iba a formar el revuelo del siglo, pero por suerte, algo que nadie sabía es que había previsto este plan. Para un futuro, aunque nunca pensé que sería un futuro demasiado cercano.

Por lo que allí nos encontrábamos, Andre, con los papeles necesarios para poder tomar mi empresa de vuelta, aunque con un regalito más; yo, preparada para la vuelta a la vida y Cat que bueno, había insistido una y otra vez en venir con nosotros para no perderse nada de lo que iba a pasar en directo.

Paramos enfrente del edificio y casi sentí como si fuese a vomitar. No había pisado aquel edificio en un largo tiempo y de repente sentía que si volvía a poner un pie allí, terminaría corriendo y nunca pararía. Nunca. Me volví entonces hacia Cat y Andre, que esperaban a ver lo que yo hacía. No me quedaba otra entonces. Asique agarré la manilla de la puerta y bajé del coche, quedando frente al edificio:

-¿Preparada?- se unió Cat.

-Eso creo- suspiré.

Andre se unió a nosotros y los tres juntos caminamos hacia la puerta, entrando. El edificio estaba casi vacío, pero nada más notaron mi presencia, se volvieron hacia mí la recepcionista, dos choferes y un par de conserjes. Al principio, creí que me volvería y me iría, pero el antiguo yo me tomó y con la cabeza alta, me reuní hacia la sala donde sabía que se irían a reunir. Por suerte, había demasiad prensa como para que notaran mi presencia, asique entramos sin nada, escuchando empezar la reunión.

-Estimados invitados- empezó Victoria- Estamos hoy aquí presentes para hacer entrega de los papeles al señor McWire- este, sentado a su derecha, sonreía triunfante aunque por poco tiempo- Los tiempos han cambiado y por eso se merecen un nuevo cambio de registro…

-Que será por parte mía.-fue impresionante como al solo tacto de mi voz, unas mil personas se giraron nada más me escucharon, la reina volvía a su trono.


	23. Chapter 22-Final

"Jade West y viva" eran en su mayoría los comentarios que escuchaba a medida que me dirigía hacia la especie del pedestal donde los peces gordos estaban. McWire me miraba sorprendido y casi asustado, al igual que los presentes, que parecían que veían un fantasma. Victoria me miraba con sentimientos mezclados entre felicidad, sorpresa y admiración. Era una mezcla de sentimientos los que había en aquella sala, aunque si decía la verdad, solo me importaban los de una persona:

-Señora Vega, me gustaría recuperar mi empresa de vuelta.

-¡No puedes!- McWire se levantó, acompañándolo su abogado- Estás muerta y la empresa es de Victoria y ella a firmado un acuerdo por el que me la entrega.

-Primero Tobías, me alegro de verte de nuevo- sonreí- Yo también te eché de menos, pero primero, como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente vivita- me di una vuelta, presentando también el traje de Cat y le sonreí- Y segundo- alcé la mano para que Andre me diera unos papeles- Como puedes ver, hubo un hackeo en el sistema de ADN de la policía. El ADN que encontraron en el coche no era mío, si no de una enferma a la que confundieron por mí.

-¿Y por qué no has salido antes?- McWire no me iba a dar la victoria tan rápidamente- ¿Por qué no me creo que simplemente has fingido tu muerte?

-Bueno, si no me cree- le acerqué los papeles, que rechazó- Puede llamar a la policía, la cual está investigando el tema ahora mismo.

-Aun así, no puedes recuperar la empresa.

Sonreí y di un paso hacia delante:

-En mi testamento, declaraba legitima heredera a Victoria Vega aquí presente- hice consciente a todos los presentes del hecho- SI ALGUN DÍA MORÍA- recalqué el tema- y al estar perfectamente viva, el contrato estipula que todo vuelve a mi posesión.

McWire miró a los presentes, Victoria, que se había ido yendo hacia nuestro "equipo" a medida que yo discutía con él y, sin decir nada, salió de la sala hecho una auténtica furia. Respiré profundamente, se sentía bien el volver a estar viva en todas las maneras posibles.

Me volví hacia Victoria, pero antes de que dijera nada, tenía que evitar la prensa:

-Las preguntas serán respondidas, señoras y señores- un lío de voces estalló en la sala, pero sabía cómo pararlo- Y lo haré en entrevistas personales.

Sabía cómo lidiar con la prensa y se notó cuando todo el mundo pareció contento, aunque más contentos se pondrían cuando hiciera lo que iba a hacer.

Me giré hacia Victoria y sin que ella tampoco lo supiera, la besé ante todos los presentes, soltando todo el aire en él. Victoria me miró después del beso, aun sin palabras, aunque si pudo responderme con una sonrisa:

-Perdóname- le susurré.

-No hay nada que perdonar…- volvió a besarme.

Después de varias horas en las que prácticamente me perdí entre la prensa intentando llegar hasta mí y seguridad del edificio intentando sacarme de allí hasta mi despacho. Ahora simplemente todo era un auténtico lío en el que parecía que por un par de semanas, yo sería el centro de atención de todas las televisiones y la prensa.

Por suerte, pudimos llegar al despacho de nuevo, quedándonos Cat, Andre, Victoria y yo por fin a solas.

-Dios, eso ha sido una auténtica montaña rusa desde el principio- Cat saltó la primera- pero a sido impresionante. Como cuando al final de la película descubres las verdaderas intenciones del malo.

-La verdad es que ha sido de película- le siguió Andre- No sabes ni la gente que querrá que la represente a partir de ahora.

-Me alegro de que os ayude mi vuelta- bromeé siguiéndoles la broma, girándome hacia Victoria que no decía nada sentada en su silla- ¿Victoria?- alzó el rostro y solo sonrió- ¿estás bien?

-Sí- sonrió levantándose- Es solo que… aún no me creo lo que ha pasado.- miró a Cat y Andre y por suerte, la entendieron, dejándonos a solas- Son buenos entendiendo los subtítulos de las conversaciones- reí.

-Son buenos- me acerqué- ¿he hecho bien?

Bajó su mirada, intentando no mirarme:

-Nunca quise…

-Hey, hey- la tomé de las manos, haciendo que me mirara- Lo hice porque no quería perder lo que me hizo estar viva simplemente- le sonreí.- Si me iba de nuevo, perdería todo y no quería, no podía- sus ojos brillaron cuando volvió a sonreír mirándome.

-¿Significa eso que vas a volver?

-Iba a estar la cosa muy aburrida sin noticias sobre mi persona- le hice reír.

-Eres un poco egocéntrica.- alcé mis cejas, cuando se acercó para volver a besarme- pero me encanta cuando te pones de esa manera- me besó, se apartó y se acercó a la silla- supongo que esto te pertenece.

Miré primero la silla y luego a Victoria, para sentarme en la silla finalmente:

-Estoy en casa- sentí felicidad, la verdad.

-Y bueno… supongo que tendré que volver a mi antiguo trabajo, ¿no?-Victoria se acercó, poco a poco hasta que se sentó en mi regazo- ¿Puedo, jefa?

-Eso ya lo veremos.

Le seguí el juego a punto de besarla cuando las puertas se abrieron, irrumpiendo mis padres, haciendo que Tori prácticamente, saltara de mi regazo.

Aunque primero, tendría que ocuparme de lo que me venía encima.


	24. Chapter 22-Final parte 2

-Sí, lo siento, fui una estúpida, perdón- volví a decir por decimoquinta vez.

Habíamos estado horas y horas con el mismo rollo con mamá y papá. Nada más le llamaron indicando que estaba viva, habían venido corriendo y ahora solo me daban la lata con lo que había hecho y porqué.

-Cariño, lo pasamos mal…- volvía a insistir mamá.

- Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento- miré a papá que raro, pero cierto, no había abierto la boca desde que había llegado, solo me había abrazado y se había dedicado a mirarme sin apartar la vista de encima- Papá… ¿no dices nada?

Papá nos miró a mamá, luego a mí, y por último hacia Tori que se había quedado con nosotros a petición mía:

-Creo que todo el mundo a sufrido en esta habitación por lo que hiciste… Solo necesitamos tiempo para procesar que todo lo que hiciste fue una gran broma pesada.

-No lo fue- intenté corregir el error enseguida- Solo quería huir…

-Podías haberlo hecho de otras maneras, Jade.- papá saltó irritado.

-Está bien- Tori nos interrumpió- Tranquilidad. Ya ha habido demasiados sobresaltos en el día como para otro- nos miró a los tres y suspiró- Todos tenemos nuestros motivos para estar enfadados, alegres y con millones de sentimientos a la vez, pero hay que entender primero en mi opinión- me miró un segundo y suspiró- Mentí a Jade meses sin saber que en realidad que nada de lo que yo pensaba era real. La engañé al igual que todo el mundo en esta sala- se giró hacia mamá y papá que se volvieron entonces- Cuando la conocí aprendí que había muchísimas cosas tras Jade, no solo un muñeco controlado por ti, Edward- señaló a papá que me miró al instante- Cuando la conocí aprendí que Jade era controlada, pero muy dentro de ella, había muchísimas cosas más, cosas que deseaban salir, peor sin saber cómo. Sí, lo que hizo estuvo muy, pero que muy mal, pero entendedla. ¿Qué harías cuando solo te sientes controlada por todo el mundo?- se sentó a mi lado y sonrió- Aprendí en cierta manera a comprender y a entender. Aprendí que a veces necesitamos entender para ver lo que realmente pasa.

-Creo que también me hacía falta algo de eso a mí cuando supe lo de tu madre- respondí tomándole de la mano- Esta fue una guerra que empezó contigo y con David, papá- me giré de nuevo a él- He hecho gilipolleces, tú lo has hecho también…- miré a mamá que tenía la mirada agachada- ¿mamá?- Esta alzó la cabeza y observé que estaba llorando.- Hey, todo está bien- me lancé a sus brazos a abrazarla.

-Lo sé hija, lo sé- asintió en el abrazo- Solo…- noté su mirada en Tori- me alegro de que estés viva. Eso es todo.

Sentí en mi corazón un alivio que nunca habría creído que podría sentir. Mi mirada se posó entonces en papá. Me levanté, viendo que no se acercaba y fui yo la que lo abracé. Él no reaccionaba al principio, hasta que me escuchó decir:

-Yo también te extrañé- sus brazos me rodearon fundiéndonos en el abrazo.

Me había imaginado este momento millones de veces, pero la verdad es que nunca me lo hubiera podido imaginar de esta manera. Papá y mamá sin gritarme, el mundo tachándome de mentirosa, aunque eso vendría después; millones de cosas, pero no de esta manera. Supongo que de alguna manera, se lo tendría que agradecer a Victoria.

Cosa que hice nada más quedar a solas cuando papá y mamá, se tranquilizaron y les convencí para regresar a casa y descansar.

-No dejas de hacer grandes las pequeñas cosas- Victoria se acercó a mi lado en el sofá de la oficina, sentándose a mi lado- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Rara- asentí- pero supongo que es normal a lo que me esperaba.

-¿Y qué te esperabas?

-Una guerra mundial, la verdad- tenía que decir la verdad- supongo que esto está bien, por ahora-la miré- gracias a ti.

-No hice nada.

-Ayudaste a entender, cosa que hace falta realmente en las relaciones que mantengo….

-Solo dije algunas verdades- le intentó quitar importancia, pero negué.

-Ayudaste. Nuestras relaciones han sido siempre en estereotipos y en no pensar mucho en el otro. Comunicarnos nos ha ayudado- asintió un poco.

-En eso tienes razón- el silencio nos envolvió hasta que Victoria preguntó lo inevitable- ¿Volverás? Me refiero…

-¿A que si realmente pienso volver?- asintió- Tengo que dejar de esconderme y hacer frente a las cosas. Cuando me lo dijiste en nuestro último encuentro, me hiciste pensar y…- señalé a mi alrededor, la empresa, lo que era- esto es mi mundo. Quiera o no es donde vivo, donde pertenezco…- y ahora, era mi turno de preguntar- ¿Seguirás a mi lado?

-Solo si tú quieres- ambas sonreímos antes de volver a besarnos.- además, no podría más con las locuras de Cat y Trina, las dos han estado demasiado unidas últimamente.

-Cat siempre fue muy libre, ¿recuerdas?

-Como alguien que me sé- alcé mis cejas, intentando ocultar m sonrisa.

-Bueno, tan libre no seré cuando ha habido por fin alguien que me ha atrapado.

Y la verdad es que no me importaba si era alguien como ella.

* * *

**primero, pedir perdon porque realmente no sé que pasó. El final era un capitulo corto que en mi opinión era un poco malo, pero no tan corto y tan malo como habia sido puesto.**

**Realmente no sé que pasó y lo siento. Esta es la que ahora es segunda parte del final y la que espero que por fin deje al menos, un poco más satisfecho a los que leyeron mi historia. Realmente, lo siento, no sé lo que pasó.**

**Ahora si, me despido dando las gracias a todos los que me han apoyado desde el principio y aquellos que han estado semana tras semana. Gracias, muchisimas gracias.**


End file.
